Naruto the Strongest Shield (Saikyō no Tate)
by Jay3000
Summary: Hated for his difference, scorned for his weakness, Naruto is a being despised by all monsters and humans that he's ever met gave him a savage mindset towards anything he meets, he will receive his true powers, and become the Strongest Shield while doing so. (Harem Rirkox?x?x?x?)
1. Chapter 1 Yokai Academy

**Naruto****: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

Jay3000: Today's my birthday so I decided to celebrate it my publishing a new story that have been on my mind for months now and I hope you enjoy it. This story is different from some of the other stories on this crossover and may cause a lot of you to hate this story because some of the things in my story's plot but I don't care because it will not first time I got flame because of the way I write my story's plot and its characters. I want to give a big shout out to Beta Buttonspaz for all the help he gave me in this story and he's an author too so check out his stories.

**Beta'ed Buttonspaz**

* * *

_**Story Key**_

"Everybody's thought"

"**Monsters in their form talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Yokai Academy**

Enter a boy with blue eyes and spiky blond hair, he had 6 scars on his face that looked like whiskers, he was about 5ft 9 inches and he was wearing a green Uniform with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was walking to the bus because he'd finally gained entrance into the Yokai Academy, a school for monsters that teaches how to coexist with humans. The number one rule is that no humans are allowed at the school and if found, will be instantly killed on sight. He walked towards the bus stop with a slow pace because the bus for Yokai Academy would not be there for another 15 minutes.

"So this is where fate has brought me after all the bullshit I had to go through?" The now named Naruto wondered as he took a seat while scratching the symbol on his right shoulder "Those temes finally gave me the clan seal but I'm still going to kill them all" His eyes glowed a violent red as the bus arrived, as he stood up and walked towards it the door opened.

**"So, you're one of the first year students enrolling at Yokai Academy?"** The bus driver suddenly asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at the blond with one of his glowing eyes as he took a puff on the cigar in his mouth.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied in an emotionless voice

"**Aren't you a little too old to be a first year student."** The bus driver asked as he blew out more smoke.

"Why don't you mind your own business" Naruto stated coldly as he walked towards the back of the bus.

'So that's him, the first half-breed of that clan' the Drive thought as he looked at Naruto 'He's going have hard time at the Academy, I only hope that he's strong enough to handle them'

The bus driver didn't look away from him and somehow kept the bus on the road. **"Another boy will be joining us soon; I believe his name is Aono Tsukune. We're almost at his stop actually."** Naruto didn't say anything else and instead chose to stare out the window. He didn't actually hear anything the bus driver had said to him, ignoring him in favour of letting his mind wander.

'That teme is going to be there and I can't wait to rip him to shreds' Naruto stated viciously 'and he won't have his father or those old ass elders to save him ku ku ku ku!'

Before the blond could continue his musings any longer, the bus suddenly came to a halt while the doors at the front opened and a boy walked in with a bag in his hand. He had brown hair, brown eyes and wore the same uniform that Naruto himself was wearing expect his pant was brown and Naruto's one is green. Pretty much an average high school student.

**"So you're Aono Tsukune?"** The bus driver asked, his glowing eyes freaking the boy out slightly.

"Y-yes, I am." Tsukune replied as he gave the bus driver a nervous smile, he flinched slightly as the doors behind him closed.

**"Well go and find a seat."** Tsukune nodded and started to walk down the middle of the bus, but stopped after a few steps when the bus driver's voice reached his ears again. **"I'd suggest you don't make friends with that boy down there, I don't think you can handle the any more problem if people find out" **The bus driver chuckled in a manner that sent a shiver down Tsukune's spine. **"After all, Yokai Academy is a **_**very horrifying**_** school."**

Tsukune gulped before he continued to make his way down the middle of the bus to see the blonde hair boy who is still looking through the window.

"Aono Tsukune." Tsukune said politely, ignoring what the bus driver told him as he offered his hand with a smile on his face. Naruto turned around and looked at the newcomer before closing his eyes and once again turning to look through the window.

"**I don't like you, so stay away from me or I will kill you."** Naruto replied in a voice that scared the crap out of Tsukune who quickly ran back to the front of the bus.

"**Told you so**" The bus driver laughed as the bus started to enter a tunnel.

"Good riddance, I hate humans" Naruto thought with his eyes still closed.

**"You two best prepare yourselves."** The bus driver suddenly said, gaining both teen's attention. **"As soon as we exit this tunnel we'll be out the front of Yokai Academy." **And as soon as the bus driver finished speaking they exited the tunnel before the bus stopped. Tsukune grabbed his things and made his way off of the bus, only to stop at the door to take in the sights. He was about to take off when he was pushed out of the way by Naruto, consequently landing flat on his face.

"Hey!" Tsukune shouted, but was ignored by Naruto as he walked away.

**"You two have fun now, and do be careful." **The diver said as the bus drives away

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU DROP US?!" Tsukune shouted as he got up and really saw the place "I-it looks like a haunted mansion..."

'You have more things to worry about than the look of this place human' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and walked towards the school.

"COMING THROUGH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto opened his eyes to see a girl with pink hair on a bicycle ploughing towards him. She had her eyes closed in preparation for a collision, but it didn't happen as Naruto jumped over the bicycle.

"I didn't hit him" The girl said in astonishment when suddenly a brown-haired boy came out of nowhere only to be mowed down by the bicycle.

"S-sorry about that, I got a bit dizzy from my anaemia, I haven't had any blood for a while." The girl said before seeing the blood on the boy "Oh no! You're bleeding!" the girl pointed out, and indeed there was a small cut on Tsukune's cheek, leaving a small trail of blood. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a handkerchief to clean the cut but froze when an intoxicating scent invaded her sense of smell.

"T-This smell…blood…I can't…" she said as if stuck in a trance. The boy watched shocked as she snuggled more into his chest.

"I lose myself whenever I smell that scent." She explained as she moved her face closer to Tsukune's.

'W-What's happening?_'_Tsukune thought while blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry…but I'm really hungry." She said before biting into his neck and sucking his blood.

"EEEHHHH?!" Tsukune screamed, wondering just what the hell was going on.

**With Naruto**

"So she's a Vampire, I have to careful around her." Naruto thought as he continued to walk towards the school.

"What are you doing here half-breed?" A very muscular boy with short blond hair, red eyes with fangs coming out of his mouth asked with a sneer on his face. "Your kind isn't welcome!" as he said this everyone turned around and started mumbling to each other.

"It's him the half-breed!"

"How dare he show up here?"

'How did they know? Only the elders and the clan heads know and they were sworn to secrecy!' Naruto thought, his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked around.

"Get out of here or die!" The muscular boy roared.

"What's going on here?" Tsukune asked as he and the pink hair girl pushed their way through the crowd. He laid his eyes on Naruto, his eyes lit up with recognition "It's him!"

"Do you know him Tsukune-kun?" The pink hair girl asked as she looked at her new friend.

"No Moka-chan, but we came on the same bus" Tsukune informed the pink hair girl.

"Kill that Half-breed Junya! " A boy shouted from beside them.

"What's a half-breed?" Tsukune asked Moka.

"Well a half…." the crowd roared as Junya attacked Naruto, preventing Tsukune from hearing what Moka was saying.

"Die half-breed" Junya shouted as he threw a punch at Naruto who's eyes were red, he dodged the punch with ease as Junya followed it up with a spin kick that Naruto caught before slamming him into the ground; causing a small crater. Naruto gave a small snarl as he started stomping on him when a web covered the downed Junya, forcing Naruto to jump away.

"You're coming with us Half-breed" A purple haired girl said as she landed on the ground.

"It's Keito, she'll deal with the half-breed!" a boy shouted.

"She's so hot!" another boy shouted.

"Marry me Keito!"

"He started it!" Naruto replied as he looked at the purple haired woman wearing a very short skirt with her white panties showing.

"A likely story." Keito replied as she shot another web at Naruto who dodged it by jumping into the air.

"Deshi "Naruto heard from above him as a Bo staff slammed into him, sending him crashing into the ground, causing a large crater.

"**Web foam**" Keito shouted as she shoots the foam at him covering him from head to toe.

"Good job Keito now let's takes him to the boss" The red-head said as she landed on the ground.

"Deshiko, she's so hot!"

"Now they can get rid of that thing!"

"Stop and let him go, the headmaster wants to talk to him" Stated a woman with long dark red hair that reaches her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Yes Sadie-san" Keito replied as she gritted her teeth and walked way.

"Wait you have to free him first" Sadie said as the girl freed Naruto "Come with me Mr. Uzumaki"

"Whatever" Naruto replied as he got up and followed her.

'What is this place? What are those people? She shoots web, he fell from the sky and just gets up like it's nothing' a confuse and scared Tsukune just stood there frozen to the spot as the bell rang and every ran into the school.

"HEY KID GET TO CLASS" Keito Shouted

"Yes sir… I-I m-mean miss" Tsukune stuttered then he ran into the school

**Head master's office**

"**Mr. Uzumaki, it's your first day of school and you're already fighting."** The Head master said from around his desk.

"He called me a half-breed then attacked me so I defended myself" Naruto replied in an emotionless voice. "And I would do it again if anybody is foolish enough to attack me"

"**I already know that I just wanted to hear what you were going to say**" The head master replied as Naruto glared at him, looking into Naruto's eyes he thought 'If I wasn't an all-powerful monster I would piss my pants just by the way he is looks at me.'

"Whatever" Naruto replied brushing him off.

"**Naruto I want you to pick your fights carefully because a lot of monsters don't like you because of what you are, and there are some that are more powerful than you are"** The Head master warned him

"I never back down from a fight, so let them come" Naruto replied as his power spiked.

"Such power for a half-breed, he really is his son after all" The head master thought as he saw a blond hair man in his mind "He's stronger than a lot of the monsters here"

"**Mr Uzumaki, why are your pants green when it's supposed to be brown?"** The headmaster asked

"It is what the clan gave me to wear" Naruto replied as he left the room

**Home room**

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Yokai Academy! I'm your home room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka _meow_." She announced cheerfully "Now, I'm sure you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend _meow_."

'M-monsters?!' Tsukune thought as he gulped slightly. 'Wait a minute, Does that mean Naruto-san and the others that he was fighting are monsters too_?'_ He took in a breath of air and calmed himself down.

"-Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence _meow_." Nekonome announced "You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form'._Meow_ Understand?"

"Hey sensei, wouldn't it be better for us to just eat those puny humans?" The student sitting in front of Tsukune with blond hair asked.

"Ah, but there's no humans here_meow_." Nekonome said. "This Academy is within a secret _meow_ and sacred world, and even if humans do somehow manage to get here_meow_, we'll probably put them to death or something like that_meow_."

'I-I'm going to be killed if they find out I'm a human?!' Tsukune mentally yelled as he held his head in his hands, wondering why he'd even bothered to come to the school, seeing as his parents found a brochure after some weird guy dropped it.

"But Sensei I have smell a human scent since I arrive at the school" the Blond hair boy said Tsukune fearfully flinched at this comment.

"Excuse me," a girl's voice called from the class room door. "I kind of got lost in the school, sorry I'm late."

Nekonome looked over to the girl and smiled. "_Meow_ Oh, that's fine, just take introduce yourself and take a seat."

"O.k.," Akashiya Moka stepped into the room and introduce herself. Immediately the boys, and even some of the girls, were star struck. ''Hello everybody, my name is Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you'' She said with a smile.

"Who is she?"

"She's so hot!"

"How cute!"

Moka meanwhile was looking for an empty seat and found one in front of her friend. Moka's face lit up almost instantly before she glomped him, sending him off of his chair and onto the floor with her on top of him.

"Ah, I'm so glad we're in the same class, Tsukune-kun~"

Tsukune smiled at the vampire as his face heated up slightly thanks to their current position. "Yeah, I'm glad as well, Moka-chan." Tsukune said

The vampire's face heated up in embarrassment at the realization of what their current position was before she quickly scrambled off him with a sheepish expression. "Sorry about that, I just got excited when I saw you."

"That's fine Moka-chan, don't worry about it." Tsukune said as he picked his chair back up, placing it back where it was while the other students went back to their own business.

"Now since it's the first day of school there wouldn't be an-"

"Excuse is this Nekonome-sensei's class?" Naruto asked as he entered the room.

"It's him!"

"The half-breed is in our class!"

"Oh shit, he's hot!"

"I don't care if he's a half-breed I would still have his children"

"Filthy half-breed"

"I want him now"

"Yes and you must be Uzumaki Naruto?" Nekonome asked as she looks at him "So this is the half-breed, he's pretty hot."

"Yes Sensei" Naruto replied as she continued to look at him. 'Damn! Nekonome sensei is hot' He gave a look over as he took in her features. She had sandy blonde hair that was shaped like a cat's ears; she was wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals that showed off her sexy body and eyes that seemed to be closed. "She looks familiar too"

**"Snap out of it Nekonome, he's underage"** The angel that appeared on her right shoulder spoke hurriedly to her.

**"No he's not; you forget he was held back by his clan because of his condition! He's 18**…" A devil that appeared on her left shoulder spoke in a soothing voice, sending a dirty look to the angel. The angel gasped and grabbed Nekonome's cheeks.

**"Forget whatever I said and go for it!**" the Angel replied with a squeal.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Naruto asked

"Oh yes I'm fine" She stammered out a reply as a blush appeared on her face. "Introduce yourself Uzumaki-kun!" Naruto gave a sigh before turning to the awaiting class.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto; my likes are eating ramen, playing basketball and training. My dislikes are monsters and humans who think they're better than me because I'm a half-breed" Naruto introduced himself, monotone expression never leaving his face.

'He's so cool"

"That teme thinks he's better than us!"

'So he hates humans like I do?' Moka thought

'Oh shit! I have to stay away from this guy!' a scared Tsukune thought

"Thank you Uzumaki-kun, now take a seat beside Kurumu-chan" Nekonome said as she pointed at said girl. Kurumu had light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple headband that had one star on the side. She had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-coloured vest and a light brown-checked skirt and plain black dress shoes.

'She looks just like her; I wonder if they're related?' Naruto thought as he sat beside her, he turned his head and spoke. "Hi, my name's Naruto"

"So this is the boy my mother told me about" Kurumu thought

**Flashback**

"Kurumu-chan, there will be a boy named Naruto who will be attending your school and I want you to be nice to him" Ageha said

"Of course I'll be nice to him! Fu fu fu fu… ouch!" She pouted as she was hit in her head

"Don't ever think about charming him" Ageha shouted at her daughter.

"But mom how am I going to find my destined one?" Kurumu replied with a pout on her face.

"You can use it on anybody expect him" Ageha said as her daughters face lit up.

"Fine mom I won't use it on him" Kurumu replied with a smile "What is so special about him?"

"He's a half-breed so he's had a hard life" Ageha told her daughter

"But what does it has to do with you?" Kurumu asked as put on her school shoes

"I knew his mother" Ageha replied as she handed her daughter her credit card to use at school

"Fine, I'll be nice to him" Kurumu replied as she puts the card in her bag.

"That's my girl! And who knows, he could be your destined one!" Ageha replied with a smile.

"MOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu replied with a smile.

"She is really nice and hot too" Naruto thought as he returned it with his own.

"Now as I was say, there will be no class today because it is the first day of school" Nekonome inform the class

"YEAH" They cheered

"But first I must explain the rules" Nekonome replied

**1 Hour later**

Moka had grabbed a hold of Tsukune and all but dragged him out into the hallway.

"Come on, let's go explore!"

"See you around Naruto-san; I have a harem to start!" Kurumu shouted as she ran out of the room.

"That's one weird girl" Naruto thought as he got up, he was the only one left in the class except Nekonome.

"See you tomorrow Uzumaki-kun" Nekonome said.

"See you tomorrow sensei" He spoke opening the door.

"Neko-chan, are you ready for lunch?" A woman said in an excited voice as she ran into the classroom as Naruto walked out.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he tried to get up, feeling something soft within his hands "Man this is so soft…" as he squeezed it again he felt the squashing of something soft in his palms accompanied with a moan of delight, opening his eyes he finally realized his position; him being on top of a very attractive woman and his hand currently groping the soft thing, i.e. her breast.

"Naruto-kun you are so forceful, we haven't had our first date yet and you have your hands all over me…" The woman moaned as a red-faced Naruto jumped off her.

"I'm so sorry miss…."

"Ririko and I am your current maths teacher" Ririko said as Naruto looked at her. She had dark brown hair and wore circular glasses over her eyes. She was wearing a white V-neck shirt with a wide collar that revealed some of her cleavage and a short dark skirt that were now showing her pink panties. "You are even seeing my panties now, so tell me how they look" Seemingly reaching a point not even the great Naruto can cross a tomato faced Naruto ran out of the classroom.

"Did you really have to tease him like that?" Nekonome asked, her hands on her hips.

"You know I love to tease hot guys" Ririko replied as she licked her lips "So that was Naruto Uzumaki huh? I can't wait to get him one on one..."

**With Moka and Tsukune**

"Hey, your name is Akashiya Moka, right?" They turned their heads to see the student who had suggested eating humans before in homeroom walk up to them; a smug smirk adorning his face as his eyes travelled over Moka's body. "I'm Komiya Saizo. So, what's a beautiful girl like you hanging out with this idiot?"

"Sorry but I'm not interested" Moka replied then she grabbed Tsukune's hand "Let's go Tsukune-kun" She began to walk away when Saizo grabbed her hand and dragged her towards him.

"No one says no to me" Saizo growled as Moka struggled to escape.

"Hey let go of her!" Tsukune shouted as he jumped on Saizo's back.

"Get off me you teme!" Saizo roared as slammed his back against the lockers.

"Arghhhhhhhhh" Tsukune screamed out as his back hit the locker before falling to the ground.

"You're going to pay for touching me" Saizo said as he grabbed Tsukune's collar, lifting the human off the ground with ease.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" With no warning but high-pitched screaming a boy crashed into to Saizo, knocking both of them out and sending Tsukune falling to the ground.

"Tsukune-kun, are you alright?" Moka shouted as she ran over to her friend.

"I'm fine Moka-chan but what happened?" Tsukune asked as Moka helped him up.

"I don't know, he just came flying in" Moka replied as she saw a group of boys running passed them "What the h-".She wasn't able to finish as she saw Naruto walk from the direction that the boys were coming from.

"So he was the one who saved me" Tsukune said as he looked at Naruto who was wearing a pissed off expression.

"Let's go over there and thank him" Moka said with a smile on her face as she ran towards Naruto.

"Moka wait!" Tsukune shouted as he ran after her.

"Hey Naruto-san!" Moka shouted but Naruto ignored her and continued to walk "I want to thank you for saving Tsukune-kun's life" She huffed and ran in front of Naruto.

"Hm" Naruto replied as he sidestepped her and continued on his merry way.

"How about I treat you for lunch as reward, I'm paying" Moka said as she ran in front of him again.

"Like I would want to get lunch with a blood sucker and a human, now get out of my way bitch" Naruto said coldly before he roughly pushed her out-of-the-way.

"That teme" Tsukune growled.

"A human?" Moka muttered before a slight scowl came onto her face.

"What was that Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked, not hearing what she said.

"Naruto-san said that he didn't want to have lunch with a blood sucker and a human" Moka replied which made Tsukune nervous.

"What if..." Tsukune interrupted with a deep frown.

"No, you can't be a human. I hate those humans!" Moka said in a cold voice that made Tsukune flinch as if he'd been struck. "You know... I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was so isolated... It was really tough. But, then you said that I was alright, even after you found out that I was a vampire and so... this is the first time in my life I haven't felt alone. So you ca-"

"What if I was one of those humans that you hate? Would you still be my friend?" Moka's eyes went wide, but he continued. "I'm a human, through some kind of mistake I ended up being let into this school."

"No... There's no way a human could be here..."

Tsukune's frown deepened slightly at her expression and he turned away. "So that's how you look at me now that you know I'm a human. Oh well, I shouldn't be here anyway."

Moka tried to grab the human's shoulder as he was about to leave. "Wait, Tsukun-"

She was once again interrupted as Tsukune snapped at her. "Let go! You hate humans' right?! Well then maybe I don't like monsters either!"

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka cried as the boy ran off.

**With Saizo**

"Oh my head, what happened?" Saizo asked as he woke up only to feel somebody heavy on him "Get the hell off me you teme" Growling as he pushed the boy off him.

"Sorry Saizo-sama, it wasn't my fault!" The boy begged as he started to bow "It was the half-breed's fault, he was the one who threw me into you"

"Damn half-breed, who does he think he is attacking a true monster" Saizo growled out "He should know his place!"

"And that's what we are going to do tonight. Will you help me?" The boy asked

"I can't right now, I have a date with a hot chick with pink hair but I will be there afterwards" Saizo replied as he got up.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked into the lunch room to see Kurumu surrounded by almost all the boys in the school.

"She was serious" Naruto thought with a shocked expression on his face as he saw boys with presents and the others who were feeding her and massaging her feet. "It's the fast way to find her destined one" He waved at her while walking passed, which she returned with a smile.

'Damn Naruto-kun is hot' Kurumu thought as she smiled and wave 'It's a shame mother forbid me from using my charm on him.'

"Kurumu-sama, can I do anything else for you" One of the boys asked

"Yeah, get me a diamond ring" Kurumu shouted then turned to the next "Give me a manicure" As she barked some more orders as the boys ran around to get the job done.

'By the time the week is over I will find my destined one!' Kurumu thought, a smirk adorning her face.

**At Night**

'Where the hell is Tsukune, I've been looking for him all day' The vampire thought when suddenly she stiffened in surprise when she felt someone grab her wrist and waist, making sure she couldn't move. Almost as quick a voice mumbled in her ear, breathing hot air on her.

"So what brings a sexy thing like you all the way out here? And all buy yourself too!"

She turned to the familiar voice and saw a certain student she didn't want to see. "Saizo!?"

"That's me." He grinned as he licked his lips. "You look very sexy tonight, how about we go to my dorm and I'll treat you to something special if you know what I mean" She shivered as he licked his lips.

Reeling in disgust Moka slammed her elbow into his chest, allowing his grasp to weaken enough for her to escape.

Saizo chuckled and removed his shirt. "Come on Moka-chan, I know you want it" as he licked his lips "I've seen the way you've been looking at me so I know you want me too!"

"You must be delusional; I never look at you like that!" Moka replied as she started to back away from the teme.

"You will be mine!" Saizo growled with a hint of lust in his eyes, making Moka cringe away as she watched as Saizo's hand gained claws and bulging veins while his tongue lengthened and hung out of his mouth.

**With Tsukune**

Tsukune was standing at the bus stop, looking back at the school. He was sad that he had to leave; he knew his secret that he was human wasn't going to be kept quiet for long. He was going to miss Moka, but he didn't feel that he should hide himself from them. He looked at the bus to see the bus coming.

"**Tsukune-san…"** the creepy bus driver said as the door opened.

**With Naruto**

"I think that's enough training for tonight" Naruto said as he picked up his stuff and headed for home when suddenly he heard some noise in the bushes, he glanced over with an annoyed face. "Come on out, I know you're there."

"Ha ha you must be proud of yourself half-breed" Stated a blonde haired, dark-eyed and sweater wearing boy as he came out of the bushes.

"Don't be stupid! He heard these two idiot's voices!" A boy with light coloured hair and wrinkles on his face said, the wrinkles making him look much older than he actually was.

"We're sorry Tadashi-sama!" The two boys shouted.

"Now half-bree-" Chopper was in the middle of speaking when Naruto started to walk away.

"How dare you walk away from us" Tadashi shouted at Naruto.

"Huh you guys say something" Naruto replied as they both glared at him.

"You're going to die Half-breed!" Chopper screamed as his face became riddled with rage. He tore off his shirt as his both grew to 20ft and became extremely muscular, his teeth became sharper and spikes now ran through his hair. "Are you scared half-breed?" But Naruto ignored him.

"You think you're tough" Tadashi growled as his skin became green, his eyes turning yellow with a slit pupil, and his hair becomes red spikes/feathers. "Get him boys!"

"Hai Tadashi" The two unimportant boys transformed into lizard men to, before they also attacked Naruto.

"How pathetic" Naruto mumbled as his eyes turned red, his hands becoming claws as the two lizard men closed in.

"Die Half-breed!" They shouted as one of them threw a punch at Naruto's head, He ducked under it and delivered a powerful right hand to the no-name's jaw that sent him rocketing back into the trees. He settled back into a relaxed stance with a bored expression. "Was that it?"

"Don't get cocky you teme!" Roared unimportant Lizard man 2 as he attacked Naruto from behind, Naruto easily side stepped him before delivering a spin kick to the side of his face, knocking out all of his teeth and sending him sliding across the ground.

"You may have defeated my lackeys but you can't beat me!" Tadashi growled as he appeared behind Naruto.

"What t-" Naruto received a kick to his back that sent him towards Chopper who delivered a powerful punch to his face, sending him crashing into the trees.

"I guess we didn't need Saizo after all!" Tadashi chuckled with a victorious smirk.

**With Tsukune**

"That creepy bus man is right, I can't just give up!" Tsukune said to himself as he walked around the school, he sighed to himself. "Now to find Moka…" He was about to continue when he heard a shout pierce through the trees.

"Somebody help me!"

"That sounds like Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he ran towards the voice.

**"I can't stop myself! When I start feeling like this, my body starts to ache!"** His entire body transformed until he towered over Moka looking very grotesque. **"When I come to this point, there's no stopping me... I just can't stay in my human form anymore!" **He was about to move forward when somebody jumped on his back.

"Leave Moka alone!" Tsukune shouted, trying his hardest to keep his grip.

"**You again!?"** Saizo roared as he grabbed the boy off his back and threw him into Moka. In a moment of pure luck Tsukune accidental got a hold on her rosary as he crashed into her. He looked into his hand and was surprised to see the rosary.

"What the hell is this?" Tsukune asked when suddenly Moka threw him off her as he crashed into the ground "Moka what the hell?" He was stunned as he got up to see the new Moka. She had turned into a more beautiful, but deadly person. Her hair went from bubble-gum pink to a silver mane, her eyes turning red with hate.

"**Hump, so you're the one who released me?" **The Inner-Moka said, looking in disgust at Tsukune who was scared shitless. "**We will talk later human"** He nodded as she turned her gaze towards Saizo.

**"I-It's …a…a…S-class vampire" **Saizo said, starting to shake with fear.

**With Naruto**

"**Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Tadashi screamed out in pain as Naruto punched him in his stomach before delivering a savage kick to the face that sent him skidding across the ground before Chopper caught him.

"**Let me show you how it's do**-" Before he could finish he was pushed off by an angry Tadashi.

"**I don't need your help"** Tadashi shouted as he attacked Naruto again.

'He's gotten faster…' Naruto thought as he dodged a punch from behind him only to get a right hand punch across the face, Naruto returned it with extra power as they started to trade blows. With each blow Naruto continued to gain the upper hand and before long Tadashi coughed up blood and fell to his knees. "It seems like you've lost to a half-breed" Naruto scowled as Tadashi fell to the ground face first.

"I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind Half-breed!" Chopper shouted as he charged at Naruto.

"Bring it on" Naruto replied as he jumped in the air to dodge the hammer smash technique that ploughed into the ground, causing a crater.

"You know what happens to a pole that gets struck by lightning?" Naruto said as a lightning bolt appeared in his eyes "The same thing that happens to everybody else" He whispered in a deadly tone as he vanished, appearing on Chopper's shoulder. Sparks started to accumulate from Naruto's eyes before traveling down his body and into the mass of muscle that was Chopper.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chopper screamed out, his eyes going white from the excruciating amount of pain that his body was experiencing.

**A few minutes earlier**

**With Moka**

**"Is that really... all the power you have? You are a disappointing."** She disappeared from Saizo's view, only to appear once again in front of Saizo's face, leg wound up behind her. **"You had better..."** She lashed out and landed a brutal kick straight into the middle of his face. **"…KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Saizo let out a roar of pain, his head caving in, before he was sent flying through several trees.

**"A low class monster like you, is not worthy of licking dog shit of my boot." **Inner Moka said. She had just patted her dress when she heard something noteworthy**.**

"**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Was heard through the area

'**I'm sensing a very powerful Monster that could possibly provide a challenge**' Inner Moka thought as she tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. '**If he can beat me then I may take him as a mate…'**

'What is this overwhelmingly cold power?! She's like a completely different person from before...' Tsukune thought as Moka completely ignored him.

'I have to find this person' Inner Moka thought and was about to fly off when she fell to her knees, scowling in annoyance. 'If I push this body anymore I might kill us…' She turned her head as she got up and walked towards Tsukune and grabbed the rosary from him.

"You are lucky that Outer Moka likes you or I would have killed you myself!" Inner Moka growled as she placed the rosary back on, her hair turning pink again and she herself fainting into Tsukune's arms.

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Ya just tired. Ummm, you smell so good…" Moka said, moaning out the last part.

"Wait, what?"

"Chu."

**With Naruto**

"Damn it! I ruined another shirt!" A pissed off Naruto growled as he finished ripping off what was left of the shirt. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the treeline.

"**Queen Kurumu"**

"**Queen Kurumu"**

"**Queen Kurumu**" The boys chanted as they carried her.

"I should have started my Harem earlier" Kurumu said when suddenly Naruto came out of the forest. "Sweet Kami" Drool escaped her mouth as she got a full view of Naruto's toned six-pack and pectorals that made them look like Kami herself, had chiselled them out of stone. "Damn you mother!"

"Kurumu-san, you know it's not safe for a beautiful young lady like yourself to be out so late at night" Naruto said as Kurumu glared at him.

"I don't need anybody to protect me, I can do it by myself" Kurumu replied with a scowl.

"I never said you couldn't protect yourself, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on her face.

"Whatever" Kurumu replied as she tried to hide the blush on her face "Beside I have lots of guys to protect me"

"If you say so" Naruto said as he walked away "See you in class Kurumu-chan" He smirked, noticing that Kurumu's eyes were glued to his butt. It's always so easy…

'Damn you mother! Damn you to the depths of Makai!' Kurumu shouted in her mind.

Cut

**Jay3000: Pease review guys and girls**

**Technique list**

**Element: Lightning Release (Raiton)**

Is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their energy, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike.


	2. Chapter 2 Monsters Reveal

Kurumu: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.

Jay3000: I back ladies and gentlemen and I would like to that all the readers that review, followed and favourite and a big shout out as usually to Beta Buttonspaz for all the help he gave and he's an author too so check out his stories too. **I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY EVERY TUESDAY.**

**Beta'ed Buttonspaz**

**_Story Key_**

"Everybody's thought"

"**Monsters in their form talking"**

Review Corner

* * *

God-ShadowEx100

Jay3000: Sorry dude but I have to disagree with your views.

Lu Bane aka 'Adm. ThunderCock

Jay: Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, he will be killing students but not right now

HaretaSora

Jay3000: thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

Jedipimp

Jay3000: thanks for your review and this chapter will reveal what type of monster Naruto is. I Know but it's up to me to decide who he will be paired with.

Esper of Insanity

Jay3000: thank you and here is more.

DCMatriXHunter

Jay3000: It was a mistake and I changed it.

hellfire45

Jay3000: Thank you and you will find out as you continue to read

The One in the Mask and Guest 1

Jay3000: Thank you and I never realize I made him act like an Uchiha but you have acted that way if you had grown up like Naruto did surround my people who don't like you.

Prince Sky

Jay3000: Thank you and what kind of work should she does for Naruto?

wardog

Jay3000: Lol! If you say so, you will have to wait until chapter 3 to glimpse of his past and I'm glad you like the first chapter

ninja master reborn and Guest

Jay3000: Thank you and t was a good birthday

Silber D. Wolf, Tony and Guest

Jay3000: Thanks for reviewing

eniox27

Jay3000: Thank you for the birthday wishes and the advice and I'm glad you like it

SinOfDisaster

Jay3000: Yes with reasons that will be explained and the story goes along, those Monsters in the first chapter is not dead so he won't kill them just for pissing him off. That is how the Manga and Anime see it.

Argorok

Jay3000:Thank you and I will

SPark681

Jay3000: This chapter and Chapter 3 will explain your questions

Izana Uzumaki

Jay3000: I'm glad you like it

Killjoy3000

Jay3000: Thank you and same to you when yours comes around

Darkth Shadow

Jay3000: Thank you for reading and here is more

**Review Corner end**

* * *

**Last time**

**_With Naruto_**

"_Damn it! I ruined another shirt!" A pissed off Naruto growled as he finished ripping off what was left of the shirt. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the treeline._

"**_Queen Kurumu"_**

"**_Queen Kurumu"_**

"**_Queen Kurumu_**_" The boys chanted as they carried her._

"_I should have started my Harem earlier" Kurumu said when suddenly Naruto came out of the forest. "Sweet Kami" Drool escaped her mouth as she got a full view of Naruto's toned six pack and pectorals that made them look like Kami herself, had chiselled them out of stone. "Damn you mother!"_

"_Kurumu-san, you know it's not safe for a beautiful young lady like yourself to be out so late at night" Naruto said as Kurumu glared at him._

"_I don't need anybody to protect me, I can do it by myself" Kurumu replied with a scowl._

"_I never said you couldn't protect yourself, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on her face._

"_Whatever" Kurumu replied as she tried to hide the blush on her face "Beside I have lots of guys to protect me"_

"_If you say so" Naruto said as he walked away "See you in class Kurumu-chan" He smirked, noticing that Kurumu's eyes were glued to his butt. It's always so easy…_

'_Damn you mother! Damn you to the depths of Makai!' Kurumu shouted in her mind._

**_Now_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Monster Revealed**

**Yokai Academy Front Gate**

Tsukune stood at the front gate, waiting for Moka to arrive. He was still a little shocked by the events of his first day at his new school, but Moka helped put him at ease. It wasn't long before the pink haired vampire came running up to the human.

"Hey Tsukune," Moka said, a smile on her face.

"Hi Moka, how's your morning?" Tsukune asked, returning the smile.

"Good, but I didn't have time to eat this morning, could I maybe…?" Moka trailed off, her eyes lingering on his neck.

"Oh, um, sure," Tsukune said.

"Oh, thank you," Moka chirped happily, before proceeding in sucking the precious life blood out of his body.

**Chomp**!

She bit down on his neck and started sucking away like a vacuum. "Oh yes that's it, *sigh* more of the good stuff…"

"I'm cumming" Tsukune muttered, a dreamy look on his face.

"Ah Tsukune, did you say something?" Moka asked

"Nope, nothing at all" Tsukune replied as Moka continue to drink.

'I don't think I can take much more of this' Tsukune thought, his body starting to become pale, and a nervous twitch appearing above his right eye.

She stopped drinking then removed herself from his neck. "Oh that was delicious. I think I'm hooked on your blood."

'So am I' Tsukune thought with a blush on his face.

"Tsukune-kun, are you ok, you seem kind of red" Moka asked as she put her hand on his forehead "And hot too"

"I-I'm f-fine" Tsukune stuttered as his face got redder.

"Are you sure?" Moka asked

"I'm fine, let's just go to class" Tsukune replied as he ran off, a dust cloud in place of where he just stood.

"Wait for me Tsukune-kun" Moka shouted as she ran after him.

**With Naruto**

"Dammit, I can't believe I'm late for class" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of his bed and ran into the shower. Ten minutes later Naruto walked out of the shower into the kitchen to make his breakfast. After he was finished Naruto put on his uniform and headed out.

"Hey Naruto, wait for me!" A familiar voice shouted

"Kurumu-san, you're late too?" Naruto asked as he slowed down for her.

"Yeah, I'm not really a morning person" Kurumu replied, rubbing her eyes as they walked towards the school.

"So where's your Harem? I can't believe they left a beautiful girl like you walk to school all by yourself" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on her face.

"I sent them ahead to make preparation for my entrance" Kurumu replied, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Your entrance?" Naruto repeated in confusion.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough" Kurumu replied as they continued their walk.

"So Kurumu-san, are you related to Ageha-chan?" A blushing Naruto asked

'Ageha-chan? What is his relationship with my mother?' Kurumu thought before speaking aloud "Yes she's my mother, why do you asked?"

"I wanted to-"

"Queen Kurumu, you have arrived!" A member of Kurumu's harem shouted as they bowed.

"So that's what you were talking about, interesting" Naruto said as he saw the boys carrying a King size chair before putting it down.

"So you want a ride?" Kurumu asked, dragging Naruto away before he could answer and throwing him into the seat. She smirked before jumping into his lap. "Onwards to class" Naruto sighed as the boys lifted them up and entered the school.

'What is Naruto relationship to my mother?' Kurumu thought, then it came to her 'That bitch, no wonder she didn't want me to charm him, it's because she have him under her spell already!' She must have been angry enough to let it be seen on her face, because soon enough Naruto noticed it.

"Kurumu-san, are you ok?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine" Kurumu said.

'Well two can play that game' She thought as she looked at Naruto, a devious look appeared in her eyes as she made circles on his shoulder with her finger. "Naruto-kun, can you look into my eyes?"

"Umm, ok?" Naruto replied as he looked into her deep purple eyes.

'You will be mine Naruto-kun' Kurumu thought as her eyes glowed.

"We are here my queen" The Harem shouted breaking her concentration.

"You have very pretty eyes" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on her face.

"W-We are late for class" Kurumu stuttered as she jumped off Naruto and ran into the class.

**In History class**

"In the 15th century Europe, Alucard was a king in the Principality of Wallachia revealing himself to be a vampire, his dream was to build a utopia where humans and monsters lived in peace, however, the humans of the neighbouring countries feared Alucard and his people, believing that monsters are the enemies of god and they are the work of the devil. They eventually killed all the monsters and destroyed Alucard's kingdom, but he managed to survive as he killed all the men knowing that he couldn't be killed so easily". Nekonome said, she had all the attention of the class. "Uzumaki-kun, you are late, so you will have detention after school"

"What about Kurumu-san, we came the same time" Naruto asked

"Kurumu-chan has a letter from the nurse explaining why she is late, do you?" Nekonome asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

"No sensei" Naruto replied as he took his seat beside Kurumu.

"Sorry about that but I only had one excuse left" Kurumu whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto replied as he put his head on the desk.

"I'll get you some, since you're not a morning person either" Kurumu said with a smile on her face.

"Kurumu-chan be quiet and listen!" Nekonome shouted with a huff.

"Hai Sensei!" Kurumu shouted back.

"What was I saying, oh yeah…. after the battle with the humans, Alucard found two survivors, two young girls, and they along with Alucard travelled east together. Alucard made a vow to have revenge on all mankind and rebuild his lost kingdom, but the girls still believed in coexistence between humans and monsters, which led Alucard to separate from them. When Alucard met the girls again, he became their enemy. They fought for a week straight before the girls were able to seal him away" Nekonome finished her story "Now class, you will write a 5 page essay summarizing what I just said in your own words then write whether you agree or disagree with Alucard's choice, and give reason for your choice"

"Oh man" The class said.

**1 hour LATER**

*Ring*

*Ring*

"_Meow_ class is over, so hand in your work and you can go" Nekonome said as the students handed in their work and left the class leaving only Naruto and Nekonome. Nekonome looked at Naruto with a small smirk. "Now Uzumaki-kun, you will be spending your detention helping me sort out my fish stamps when school is over_meow_"

**Yokai Academy: outside**

"Help…..somebody please…help me…"

Curiosity getting the better of him, Tsukune headed in the direction of the voice and came across an injured girl. He knelt at her side and checked her over. She had light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple headband that had one star on the side. She had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-coloured vest, light brown-checked skirt and plain black dress shoes. What draw most of his attention were her breasts. They were easily borderline D cups, something that took him a bit longer to move his eyes away from.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The girl looked up at him with an almost sheepish smile.

"I'm so sorry about this," she said, pushing off the ground before falling back down with a grunt. Tsukune quickly and carefully rolled her onto her back and slipped his arms under her shoulders and knees before he stood and carried her towards his Nurses office. He paused in mid step when she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do I get to know the name of my saviour?" she asked innocently while batting her eyes. The sensation of a beginning illusion started to cloud his mind and he narrowed his eyes before dispersing the feeling.

"Aono Tsukune," He replied as he continued to walk "We are in the same class"

"Kurono Kurumu," she replied with a smile, "I'm sorry about this again. It's just...these silly things keep causing me back problems because of their size. The odd thing is that they're so soft that sometimes I forget they have any weight to them!"

To emphasize this, she turned in his arms and pulled his head into her bust. Kurumu giggled at his actions before she released the hold on his head. Now free from the marshmallow soft cushion-like prison, Tsukune calmly took in several breaths for air before looking back into the eyes of the cyan blue haired girl.

"Now, Tsukune-kun," Kurumu said softly in a hypnotic manner, "You will be mine...Right?"

"What are you talking about?" Aono asked

"Look at my eyes." She said as she looked up at him. "Please be my friend." Tsukune suddenly lost all control of his body as he was mesmerized by her violet spheres.

He felt himself wrap his arms around Kurumu and begin hugging her tightly while she continued to rub herself against him.

"Let's get you to the Nurse's office" Tsukune said as he walked with her.

**Math Class**

Naruto had just made the bell for his class and everybody was already sitting in their seats, but there were still two empty seats which Naruto took one.

'Where is Kurumu?' Naruto wondered as he looked around. He got a curious look on his face when he saw Saizo with bandages wrapped all around him. 'I wonder what happened to him…' He was even sitting far away from Moka, which Naruto thought was unusual.

Tsukune sat beside Moka's and they were talking about something that made Tsukune blush.

"Please, Tsukune-kun can I get just a tiny taste" Moka asked using the puppy dog eyes.

"No. Moka, wait until after class" A blushing Tsukune replied as he tried to hide his blush.

"Fine" Moka said with a cute pout on her face.

"Good morning class! I'm your math teacher. My name is Kagome Ririko, but you can call me Ririko-sensei," The now named math teacher said.

"Good morning Ririko-sensei," Almost all the students in class chorused. The boys already had heart-shaped eyes at their teacher's gorgeous figure.

"Naruto-kun, you're early for my class?" Ririko asked him

"Of course sensei, I don't want detention again" Naruto replied

"Too bad, we would have lots of fun" Ririko replied in a seductive voice as a blush appeared on Naruto's face.

"Filthy half-breed!"

"Stay away from my woman!"

"He's mind, you old hag!"

"I want to spend detention with Naruto-kun!"

"I can't believe that half-breed is still alive after last night"

"Alright everybody! Be quiet and open the first page on your book. Today we will be learning Algebra." Ririko-sensei said as the students opened their books. "Before I begin, if anybody in here doesn't get it right away then I'll be having private lessons"

"Hai Sensei!" The boys shouted with hearts in their eyes.

"Now boys calm down and pay attention to the lesson, if I find out you are not paying attention just to come to my private lessons, you will be punished severely." Ririko-sensei chirped out with a sweet smile that scared the whole classroom.

"Sorry I'm late sensei!" Kurumu shouted as she entered the classroom and gave her the excuse slip from the nurse.

"Ok Kurumu-chan, take your seat" Ririko-sensei replied as she went to the chalk board.

Kurumu waved at Tsukune before she took her seat beside Naruto.

"Who is that Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked, tilting her head.

"Oh just a girl I brought to the nurse's office because she wasn't feeling so good" Tsukune replied as Moka stared at Kurumu.

"Here you go Naruto-kun" Kurumu said as she gave him a stock of nurse's excuse cards "Now you can come to class any time you like"

"Thank you Kurumu-chan" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

'Yes he called me Kurumu-chan! Now all I have to do is to charm him!' Kurumu thought as she smiled back at him 'My mother won't know until it's too late!'

Tsukune wasn't really paying attention to the class; he was too busy thinking about the blue hair goddess who had just giving Naruto something "It's probable a love letter" He thought despondently as he looked on.

'I wonder if Moka would write me a love letter.' As Tsukune's mind wondered the teacher called his name.

"Tsukune"

"Tsukune!"

"Tsukune!" Moka called as she shook him.

"6" Tsukune shouted as everybody laughed.

"Dumb ass" One student said as the entire class began to laugh.

"He must be the stupidest monster alive" Another said which made the class laugh even harder.

"No, Tsukune-kun, 7 + (6 × 5*5+ 3)? Is not 6" Ririko-sensei in a sweet voice "Anybody else, Naruto-kun?"

"160" Naruto replied

"Very good Naruto-kun" Ririko-sensei replied before she rushed to his seat and hugged him, pressing his face up against her lovely breast.

"Oh kami, they're so soft, just one squeeze…just one…" Naruto muttered, enjoying the soft pillows.

'Hey he's mine bitch!' Kurumu thought, an outraged look taking its place on her face.

"Back off grandma" A female student muttered.

"Curse you half-breed" A male student muttered.

Ririko removed Naruto from her chest as he licked his lips at the sight of them bouncing from her pulling away.

"Now who wants to answer the other questions on the board?" The teacher asked only for all the boys to run to the chalkboard.

**1 hour later**

"Lunch time boys and girls, see you tomorrow" Ririko-sensei said as the student left for lunch "Naruto-kun are you sure you don't want to be my teaching assistant?"

"Maybe next year sensei" Naruto replied as he left the room.

'Damn, he got away again' Ririko-sensei thought before smirking as she spotted Tsukune trying to walk out the door. "Tsukune-kun, where are you going? Private lesson begins now!"

"Hai sensei" Tsukune replied before turning to Moka "I'll see you at lunch" He sighed as Moka left the classroom.

"Now let's begin" Ririko-sensei purred, he turned around and noticed she wearing a dark leather bra attached to a leather skirt and dark leggings. To complete the outfit, she wore a pair of white heels.

"Where d-" Tsukune rocketed back into the wall with a huge nosebleed which knocked him out.

"Perfect, my work will be a lot easier" She always enjoyed her 'work'.

**Lunch room**

"Hi Moka-chan."

"Good morning Akashiya-san, how are you today?"

"Hello Moka-san, nice to meet you."

Moka waved to them as she got her lunch and began to look for a place to sit.

"Moka-san, you look as beautiful as ever. Can I kiss you?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Moka-chan?"

"Hey Moka I saved you a seat!"

"I love you, Moka come and sit with me."

"Moka, I have a special seat for you?"

"Sorry boys but I can find my own seat" Moka replied as she continued to look for an empty seat; she had almost given up when she saw Naruto who was sitting by himself. "I hope he'll let me sit beside him."

"Please marry me and be my wife!"

"Can I take photos of you, Moka-san?" Another fan boy yelled as Moka approached Naruto, who could now been seen eating a bowl of ramen, beef most likely…

"No" Naruto sounded off in monotone, funny, she hadn't even spoken.

"But I haven't said anything yet" Moka spoke, truly puzzled.

"Move along vampire" Naruto said coldly

"Why do you hate me so much?" Moka asked with tears in her eyes.

'This is one weird vampire, she cries for everything' Naruto thought in disgust. "I hate your kind, because they hate me" Naruto replied

"Hey, you're a vampire, right?" Moka looked up to where the voice came from and saw a girl with light blue hair entering the lunch room coming towards her, her harem carrying her. "That's what the rumours are saying, Akashiya Moka-san."

"Wow, she's beautiful!" One guy exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me, she's drop dead gorgeous!" Yelled another.

"She's almost as beautiful as Moka!" Shout a random student, causing Kurumu to gain a tick mark on her head.

"You're from my maths class?"

The girl smirked before she jumped off the chair, landing on the floor in front of Moka, causing her large mounds to jiggle; something that the male students in the hallway loved as they all flew back with nosebleeds. She ignored the perverts and stalked up to the vampire until she was right next to her. "I'm the Succubus Kurono Kurumu... I have come to defeat you."

"W-wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form?" Moka asked apprehensively.

"She's right Kurumu-chan, you just broke the school rule" Naruto informed her.

"Stay out of this Naruto-kun, it's between this slut and I" Kurumu replied and let out a small huff as she pointed at Moka in an accusing manner. "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"Your plan?"

'Not this again' Naruto thought, sighing as he shook his head.

The Succubus nodded, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Yes, my plan to transform every boy in this Academy into my slave, the Yokai Academy Harem Transformation plan" She finished her incredible speech with a smile on her face.

"ALL HAIL THE SUCCUBUS QUEEN" The Harem roared

Moka just stared at Kurumu with her mouth half-open, not really knowing what to say. Kurumu continued her rant.

"My plan was perfect! I should've had every guy at the Academy a slave to my beauty right from the start. However..." She got right up into Moka's personal space with a scowl. "…However you came along and all the guys started dreaming about you instead of me! I'm not letting you get away with this; I refuse to lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

"It's not my fault!" Moka replied, a shocked look adorning her face.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to take everything away from you, starting with your human" Kurumu whispered into Moka's ears.

"Leave him out of this!" Moka shouted

"So you want to protect your meal ticket?" Kurumu asked with a vicious smile on her face.

"That's no-"

"What's going on here?" Tsukune asked as he walked towards them.

"Is it me or he is walking funny" Naruto thought as he looked at the human

Suddenly Kurumu threw herself at Tsukune, who caught as she began to cry, her eyes starting to glow. "Tsukune-kun, Moka was mean to me!"

"Moka, you bitch, how could you!?" Tsukune roared with anger, his eyes momentarily glowing, before receding to their usual shade.

"Tsukune, she's controlling your mind!" Moka replied with tears in her eyes.

Tsukune responded by wrapping his arms around Kurumu "Stop making up stories Moka"

"Yeah, you mean bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she stroked Tsukune's chest, surprised at the muscle she found there.

"She's a Succubus!" Moka shouted, before reeling back as Tsukune moved forward a bit, letting go of Kurumu.

"And you're a Vampire, who's been leeching off my blood for the entire time that I've been here" Tsukune said coldly before grabbing hold of Kurumu once again, holding her close. Moka's eyes widened in shock as Kurumu grabbed hold of Tsukune's hand and began to drag him away.

"Let's go somewhere private Tsukune." She purred as she looked up at him again, the mesmerizing feeling washing over him once more.

"Wait, Tsukune!" Moka cried as she ran after them.

"No, I 'm not going to wait for you, leave me alone bitch." Tsukune spat, Moka's eyes widened in shock again as she registered what Tsukune said. Tsukune's mind grinded to a halt as his inner self screamed at him to grow a pair and overthrow this mind trick.

"He doesn't want you anymore, he has me now" Kurumu stated victoriously as they left, Moka chasing after them.

**With Naruto**

"Finally I can eat in silence" Naruto sighed as he went back to eating his ramen, he had almost got three quarters through when he sensed somebody coming towards him. Leading him to let out another sigh of sadness, his ramen time being cut in half by the constant annoyances.

"Naruto-kun, you need to follow them" Nekonome said from behind him.

"Why? It's not like Kurumu is going to kill anybody" Naruto replied.

"It's not Kurumu I'm worried about, it's Moka" Nekonome said

"Ha ha ha, you mean that cry baby Vampire? She's weak as hell!" Naruto replied, an incredulous look adorning his face.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but her real power comes out when you remove the Rosario Cross from around her neck" Nekonome informed him.

"If you know all of that, why are you telling me when you could stop them?" Naruto asked

"Because it's against the rules for a teacher to get into student business unless they are asked" Nekonome replied

"I see, why did you tell me all of that and why do you want to save Kurumu?" Naruto asked

"Because I don't want your only friend to die and I owed Ageha–chan a favour" Nekonome replied, it was easy to tell she would be saddened if Kurumu was harmed.

"Find I'll go and save her" Naruto said as he ran off, his curiosity peaking at the new piece of information. 'I need to ask her how she knows Ageha-chan'

"Do you really think that Naruto-kun can take on an S-class monster?" Ririko asked a worried look on her face.

"Yes, he's the son of the famous Lighting Flash Minato Namikaze after all." Nekonome replied which shocked her friend.

"How do you know he inherited that rare element?" Ririko asked

"Because I was at the Nurse's office last night when some boys came in suffering from electrical burns" Nekonome replied

"Even with that power he's still half-breed and Moka is a full-breed, no half-breed have ever defeated a real monster before!" Ririko informed her friend, still trying to convince her.

"Naruto is no ordinary half-breed" Nekonome said and walked away with a smile on her face.

"I hope you're right" Ririko whispered to herself, watching the disappearing form of Nekonome down the hallway.

**With Kurumu and Tsukune**

"Tsukune-kun, do you love me?" Kurumu asked as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Of course I do Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune replied as he puts his hands on her cheeks.

Kurumu moved in closer towards Tsukune "Then kiss me"

"Yes my queen" Tsukune replied as he moved in too.

"Stop Tsukune, she's controlling you. You need to snap out of it!" Moka shouted as she entered the room.

"It's not going to work. I've had him under my spell and no one can break a Succubus charm," Kurumu said before turning to Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun, kill her."

"Tsukune, please listen. You need to break free of her control before it's too late!" Moka shouted, trying to free Tsukune.

"Die bitch!" Tsukune shouted as he tackled Moka to the ground, raining down punches on after the other.

"Tsukune-kun, please stop, it's me Moka!" Moka shouted in despair and pain, tears falling from her eyes as the punches stopped.

'Shit' Kurumu thought

"Oh my head, what happened? Where am I?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm going to kill both of you, especially you Moka for ruining my plan!" Kurumu roared as she sprouted two purple wings and a tail, her pink fingernails becoming claws as she attacked them.

"Get down!" Moka shouted as she pulled Tsukune on her just as Kurumu crashed through the window.

"What's going on Moka?" Tsukune shouted in fear.

"No time to talk just take my rosary off." She placed a hand on said object. "If Kurumu-san really thinks that I'm in the way of her 'plan', then this whole thing is probably my fault."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you feel so strongly about it then I'll do it." He sighed before grabbing the rosary, taking it off with a quick flick of his wrist.

Much like the night before, Moka was once again enveloped in a bright flash of light. When it died down, Moka was still standing there. Only she had silver hair, red slitted eyes, exposed fangs and a much sterner expression.

'Who's that girl, is that Moka?' Kurumu thought as the now silver-haired vampire jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. 'Her pink hair turned silver and her eyes changed. There's so much power coming from her as well, is this the real power of a vampire_?'_ She couldn't help but shiver when she noticed Moka's cold glare turn on her.

**"Succubus, you will pay for all the pain you caused Outer Moka!"** Moka shouted out, gaining Kurumu's attention

Kurumu scowled at the vampire. "Hmph. Like I'm afraid of you bitch."

"**I'm going to enjoy killing you**" Moka scowled, matching her expression.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Kurumu replied

"**You have lot of courage for an A-class monster"** Inner Moka laughed, finding the entire idea that the Succubus thinks she's able to match her ludicrous.

"You're getting in the way of me finding my Destined One, Akashiya Moka!" Kurumu launched herself at Moka, her claws ready to slice the vampire to shreds. "You won't get away with that no matter what!"

**"You dare attack your betters, you frail egotistical woman... know your place!" **Inner Moka roared as Kurumu swiped her claws at the vampire, but Moka was already behind her.

**"You're too slow!"** Moka replied as she delivered a swift kick to the head that send Kurumu crashing into the ground, enough force to create a large crater. **"You're not worthy of being in my presence you Succubus whore" **Moka snorted in disgust as she charged at her to finish the job.

Just as the kick was about to cave in Kurumu's face, Naruto appeared out of nowhere to catch her kick with one hand.

**"I-Impossible"** Moka stuttered with disbelief in her voice. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he slammed her into the ground before lifting her back up and repeating the action many times, creating a crater over and over again before throwing her away. As she was about to hit the ground Moka somehow managed to balance herself and land on her feet.

"**Who are you!?"** Moka shouted, but she was ignored in favour of him turning around to check on the now waking up Kurumu.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked both her face and voice still drowsy.

"You got your ass kicked" Naruto replied with a small laugh.

"Naruto-kun, is that you?" Kurumu asked as she opened her eyes to see Naruto; he had red eyes with a pair of fox ears on his head and a brushy fox tail.

"**You dare ignore a Vampire Half-breed!?"** Moka shouted as she charged at Naruto**. "Damn filthy half-breed! I'm going to do what society should have done the day you were born!"**

"**Lighting Armour"** Naruto said calmly as he was wrapped in a layer of lightning.

"**What the hel-"**

Naruto delivered a punch to Moka's abdomen, effectively knocking the air out of her and making her bend down. Naruto didn't stop his assault with that, an elbow to Moka's chin followed by a spin kick to the face sent her crashing to the ground.

The Inner Moka coughed up blood with an outraged look appearing on her face. **"You worthless half-breed, you're going to pay for that!"**

"Still alive? I bet it's because of your vampire heritage, but with most of your ribs broken, you're no threat to me or Kurumu" Naruto stated victoriously as he began to walk away.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you defeated a vampire and you're only a half-breed" Kurumu spoke in amazement as Naruto picked her up.

"Yes I'm a half-breed and damn proud of it" Naruto replied as he walked away with her, already forgetting about the intrusive and rude vampire.

"**How dare you turn your back on me!"** Moka shouted as she started to charge. Naruto was already in the process as she started charging and had coiled his muscles in preparation for his next attack.

"Too slow **Lariat!**" Naruto shouted before he vanished and slammed his lighting covered arm into Moka's chest, sending her crashing into the building.

***BOOM***

The sudden impact caused the building to collapse on top of her; all was silent for a moment before Inner Moka broke free. **"I'm not done yet!"** Moka roared as she tried to get up.

'Shit, this Vampire bitch just won't stay down' Naruto thought "Since you won't stay down I'll put you down! **Lightning Straight!**" He roared as he charged at a Moka who could barely stand.

"Naruto-kun Stop!" Kurumu shouted as Tsukune appeared in front of Moka.

"Please don't kill her!" Tsukune shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Don't kill her, it's my fault all of this happened and I don't want the entire Vampire clan coming after you for killing their heiress!" Kurumu cried as she flew over and hugged him.

"Fine then, I won't kill her this time, live with fact you've been beaten by a half-breed, vampire." Naruto spoke down to Inner Moka as his lighting form vanished. As he was turning around to leave he suddenly heard footsteps and shouts coming from behind him, as he turned around to inspect he faced something that annoyed him to a great extent. A Moka that was still moving around.

"**Know you place, half-breed!"** Moka shouted, delivering a kick to Naruto's face that sent him skidding across the ground before she finally fainted with a final thought. "Oh kami such power, he could be the one"

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she once again flew over to Naruto who was getting up.

"That's it! I'm going to kill that bitc-" Naruto clutched the back of his neck in pain before he fell to the ground. His last thoughts being on how he was going to torture and then kill that bitch of a vampire.

'I better take him home...' Kurumu thought as she picked him up and flew away.

"Damn it Neko-chan! It was getting good!" Ririko shouted at her cat friend as they walked out of the bushes.

The cat woman put the shooter back into her back pocket "I couldn't allow Naruto-kun to get in trouble after I convinced him to help Kurumu-chan."

"I know and you were right, Naruto-kun isn't a normal Half-breed" Ririko replied.

**Area Unknown**

In a dark room, a figure spoke quietly on the phone.

"What do you think about that Half-breed, Son?" The person on the phone asked.

"He's a lot stronger than we thought, but I think he will bring a great benefit for the plan." The figure replied.

"Good then, just make sure you watch him closely before you order him to join." The person on the phone commented.

"Of course, I'll keep my eyes on him; he's a valuable one after all." The figure replied as he laughed "I can always use _that_ if he refuses anyway!"

**Cut**

**Jay3000: Before anybody start to complain/flame that Naruto beat Moka too easier well it is because he was faster than her which caught her off guard and Moka has never face anybody that faster than her before.**

**Technique list**

* * *

**Lightning Release (Raiton)**

Is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their energy, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike.

It is a very rare element to for a Yōko to have from the Fox clan, only two people from the clan to ever get that element is Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

**Black Lightning** an even rare and more powerful version of the Lightning Release utilised by Minato Namikaze. The lightning produced by this ability's techniques is black in colour. The only known user is Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**Name: Half powered Lightening Armour (Naruto's Amour and body strength is like the Third Raikage's)**

**Rank: High A**

The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra that, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed.

The armour also increases the user's defences, drastically reducing, if not completely negating, damage from incoming attacks.

* * *

**Name: Lighting Straight**

**Rank: A**

While covered in Lightning Release Armour, the user runs towards the opponent and punches them at maximum speed.


	3. Chapter 3 Swimming club and Old enemy

Kurumu: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.

**Jay3000:** This story is a lot different that some of the other stories on this crossover and may cause a lot of you to hate this story because some of the things in my story's plot but I don't care because it won't be first I got flame because of the way I write my story's plot and its characters. I want to give a big shout out to Beta Buttonspaz for all the help he gave and he's an author too so check out his stories too.

**Beta'ed Buttonspaz**

_**Story Key**_

"Everybody's thought"

"**Monsters in their form talking"**

**Review Corner**

* * *

Guest chapter 2 . Aug 26

Jay3000: Thank you very much and thank for defending my story from flamers.

StrongGuy159

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you like this one too

Guest chapter 2 . Aug 26

Jay3000: Sorry but wrong story

sabery

Jay3000: Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I did it because in almost all the stories I read in this section he is always babysitting him and the others. Too many hot girls to choose one but I'm only going to use 4 girls and thanks again, I believe I'm the only one to ever do that

spiders1234

Jay3000: That was nothing it could have been worst like what happen to Kurumu in chapter 3 in **Whirlpool and a Vampire(s).**

Naruto is a lot better than Sasuke and he's not like he's one who started a fight but he will finish it. It is because of his past that makes him act this way.

Silber D. Wolf

Jay3000: Thank you

joaco-kun

Jay3000: Thank you for the advice and of course I will continue.

hellfire45

Jay3000: Thank you and yes but only 4 girls

God-ShadowEx100

Jay3000: Don't worry about because I will get more readers and I proud Fanboy.

LordGhostStriker

Jay3000: yeah and it was because the cloud covered the moon she was able to beat him

LordXeenTheGreat

Jay3000: Thank you

WolfKinight94

Jay3000: Thank you and I think I'm the only one to put her in her pace like that

HaretaSora

Jay3000: Thank you for your review and you should be worried about them

eniox27

Jay3000: Yes but he and his father is a very very rare breed and I never thought about inuyasha. Went I was creating Naruto's personality. I surprise Kurumu did not do it in the canon because I don't think Moka would have defend herself against her first friend and she could she did not want to hurt him.

flaming kyubi

Jay3000: You did not read my author's notes after the chapter did you. He and his father is a rare breed of Kitsune and where do you get the idea that Kitsune only use Fire and Ice?. I read that they comes in 13 different Categories: Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music).

kage88

Jay3000: Thank you and here is more

Prince Sky

Jay3000: Ku ku ku ku read and you will find out and don't worry he will loosen up

SinOfDisaster

Jay3000: And I agree but that will not work with a monster work with a spped monster like Naruto and in the anime the only reason she catch Gin was because the cloud was covering the moon which Naruto does not need.

stitches034

Jay3000: This chapter and chapter 6 will explain Naruto's hate for human and monsters especially vampires.

Onimad

Jay3000:Why is it a waste of time?

Izana Uzumaki

Jay3000: Thank and that is first I have heard of a Raiju and if I did I would have made him that but I did so he's Kitsune. It harem sorry but I couldn't refuse those entire beautiful woman but only 4 of them will be in it.

To Be The One

Jay3000: It wasn't supposed to be 52 it was supposed to 5 square but I did not know that fanfiction format won't not show it that way. What are the mistakes? Tell me

The wolf god Fenrir

Jay3000: Thanks and no

Argorok

Jay3000: Thank you for the review.

Jedipimp

Jay3000" Thank you for the complement and I'm glad you like my stories.

**Review corner**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Swimming club and Old enemy **

**8 years ago**

"Katsu! That seat doesn't belong to you! So get out!" Ageha shouted as Katsu glared at her.

"Shut up you slut!" Katsu shouted back, only to be slammed into the wall by a furious and transformed Ageha.

"I'm going to rip your throat out, you teme!" Ageha growled as her claws sank into Katsu's neck, blood starting to pour out of the open wound.

"Stop Ageha!"Issa shouted as he entered the room.

"Why should I when he's not supposed to be here!" Ageha replied as she lifted him off the ground, Katsu struggling to breathe.

"He is after today" The vampire lord stated as he took his seat.

"What are you talking about? That idiot Minato is the leader of the fox clan." Ageha said as she glared at the Vampire lord

"Not after what happened a week ago" Stated a very youthful woman with purple silverish hair tied up with bangs, blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth. She was wearing a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals.

"What are you talking about Tsurara? Did the teme get his ass kicked and lose his position?" Ageha laughed at the thought.

"If you let the man go we could find out" Issa said as Ageha glared at him before letting Katsu go.

"*Cough cough*… Thank you Lord Issa" Katsu panted as he glared at Ageha. While Ageha gave him an expression that she wouldn't give him the time of day.

"No need to thank me, just tell us what happened" Issa replied with an emotionless expression on his face.

"A week ago my idiot brother Kurama challenged Minato for the leadership of the clan and lost, but he couldn't admit defeat, so he tried to go into the nine tailed mode and lost control" Katsu said as some of the councillors fainted.

"Oh my!" The leader of the org screeched

"Run for your lives!" The Cyclops clan leader shouted as he ran out of the place.

"As much as I don't like that man, I hope he's alright" Ageha thought, a worried expression.

"Did he manage to stop him?" Tsurara asked with a worried look on her face.

"He went on a rampage for a while before Minato and 5 others sacrificed themselves to kill him" Katsu replied as tears went down Tsurara's face.

'Damn! First Kushina and now Minato…' Ageha thought as she looked on, she gained a hopeful look on her face and pondered a more important factor. 'Naruto-kun I hope you're alright'

'Two less s-rank monster to deal with' Issa thought with a hidden smirk on his face. He coughed before standing up. "If that's all you have to talk about then this meet is adjourned"

"No, I would also like to talk about … Naruto Uzumaki" As soon as the name of the Half-breed left his mouth the Monster council let themselves be known.

"That thing is an abomination to our society! It should be executed!" The Org leader shouted. Throughout the shouting and commotion, a single voice stated something that almost every monster in existence thought.

"He's not even a real monster…"

**With a 10 years old Naruto**

Naruto never understood why they hated him so much. He never did anything to them.

"_You're a piece of filth, you don't deserve to live." _They muttered as he walked passed them, every word they muttered seemed like a dagger stabbing into his soul.

It was different when his dad was alive; they all treated him nice because they knew what happened to the last guy that talked shit about him. It didn't matter as much back then as long as his father loved him, and loved him he did. But now that he is dead they were abusing him both verbally and physically.

"Get out of here and go back to your whore of a mother!" A woman nearby shouted.

"Take that back you bitch!" Naruto shouted as he attacked her, punching her in the stomach and kicking her in the shin.

"Help me! This thing is attacking me!" The woman shouted as Naruto ran off with tears in his eyes.

He never knew his mother but he loved her so much. All Naruto knew was that sometimes he would find his father, staring into the fire, and when he asked him what was wrong; he would only say one thing.

"She had beautiful red hair…"

"There you are you half-breed!" A man shouted as he looked at Naruto.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted as the man attack him.

"Why don't you make me?" The man replied snidely as he punched Naruto in his stomach, forcing Naruto to his knees, coughing up spittle. "You can't because you don't have any power!" The man spoke condescendingly as he lifted Naruto up by his fox ears.

Naruto didn't gain any of the fox clan abilities, he only looked like a fox human hybrid and everybody knew that fact. They would always beat him up went his father wasn't around.

"I don't need power to beat you!" Naruto shouted as he kicks the man in his balls. Making all male onlookers unconsciously grasp for their privates and cringe.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE" He screamed out in pain. He got his bearings and focused his glare on Naruto. "You'll pay for this you little shit!" He gave a war-cry as he attacked Naruto again, who side stepped at the last minute and delivered a powerful right hand to the guys stomach. Naruto ran off as he fell to his knees coughing. Naruto may not have his clan ability, but his father still taught him to fight in a new Tiajutsu style that focused on the user's body, which allows him to use it with it if he ever gets his ability.

"I made it, but I wonder why Katsu-san wanted me to meet him here?" Naruto said curiously as he entered the council room. He opened the door to a sight that terrified and chilled him to the very core.

"Now all in favour of killing the half breed raise your hand" Issa shouted as everybody in the place raised their hands, including him. "All appose" This time only Ageha raised her hand "Those who are neutral" And Tsurara raised her hand.

"Tsurara-chan how could you! I though Minato was your best friend?" Ageha shouted as her friend.

"I'm truly sorry Ageha, but I have my clan to worry about" Tsurara replied with a sad look on her face.

"Then it has been decided we will kill the half-breed" They shouted in excitement as this statement was said.

Naruto couldn't believe it; Katsu raised his hand for him to be killed. He was the one that pretty much ordered him to be killed. He was the only one to treat Naruto well after his father died. So why would he do something like this?

"I will let you do NONE of those things! In fact I will take him as my own!" Ageha shouted as she jumped out of her seat 'I can't let them kill Kushina's son! No matter what!'

"You have no say in that!" Issa shouted as Ageha glared at him "Katsu, where is that thing?"

"He'll be here soon" Katsu replied with a big smile on his face.

"Let go of me!" Naruto shouted as the monster threw him into the centre of the room.

"Show respect to your betters! You thing" Issa said as he sent a wave of KI at Naruto.

"Suck my cock you pale face mosquito" Naruto stuttered as he struggled to stand up

"I'm going to kill you!" Issa shouted, his fangs extending as he jumped at Naruto.

"**Monster's ball"** Ageha shouted as a group of monsters tackled Issa to the ground while attacking the council too.

"What the hell's going on?" Naruto asked as he saw the council members fighting themselves.

"Naruto-kun, get away from here!" Ageha shouted as she ran up to him and helped him stand.

"Thank you miss…" Naruto said as she helped him up.

"Ageha or Ageha-chan" Ageha replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ageha-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the place, he was running down the road as he had an, at the time, amazing thought. 'I'm going to the human world, I'm sure it'll be ten times better than here'

**Dream ends**

Naruto woke up as the light hit his face. Groaning in discontent he sat up in his bed.

Blinking several times, he once more took a moment to curse the sun, as well as the blinds. Why they were even there when they never blocked out that damned light was beyond him.

"Damn that dream again" Naruto said as his left hand hit the bed, he felt something warm, soft and round underneath his palm. That definitely wasn't his bed.

He froze. On reflex, his hand gave an experimental squeeze, which prompted a moan from whatever it was he had grabbed a hold of. His eyes drifted down towards his hand.

Only it wasn't his bed that he was staring at. It was Kurumu and she was naked.

"I must be dreaming again" Naruto said as he continued to look at her, he took note of several things. For one, the mound his hand was resting on was, in fact, Kurumu's right breast. Her creamy white skin and her pink nipple with its hardened nub that is peaked out "Damn she has a hot body" He licked his lips as he continued to stare at her body, not realizing that she had woken up the moment her squeezed her breast.

"You like what you see?" Kurumu replied in a sexy voice, adding a drawn out moan on the end of the question that made a blush appeared on Naruto's face.

"Sorry about that…" Naruto replied, not really meaning it, only just having removed his hand from around the perfect globes of flesh.

"Don't be, I don't mind, you can touch them if you want" Kurumu replied as she got up and hugged him, her naked breast pressing against him.

"What're you doing in my room Kurumu-chan?" Naruto asked in an impassive voice.

"You're in my room and my bed Naruto-kun" Kurumu replied as Naruto looked around to see that she was telling the truth. He had just moved his gaze towards her drawers when she spoke next.

"Besides, you're my Destined One!" She spoke into his shoulder as she kissed his neck

"You're what?" Naruto shouted, moving her at arms distance.

"My Destined One! All Succubus have a certain person who they're destined to be with above all others and Naruto-kun, you're it!" Kurumu replied in an excited voice "Now look into my eyes and accept your destiny…" Her eyes glowed and she pressed her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes rolled back in a dreamy haze at the thought of Kurumu kissing him, he couldn't figure out why she was doing this.

As they separated lips Kurumu saw that Naruto had a dazed look on his face.

"Kurumu-chan what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

'It didn't work…Why didn't it work?' A stunned Kurumu thought before addressing his question in a sultry tone. "A thank you for saving my life last night…"

"Oh, so what happened last night? The last thing I remember was getting up when something hit me in the back of my neck" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck in remembrance.

"I don't know, I saw you faint so I brought you here" Kurumu replied and looked at him with lust clear in her eyes.

"I see so what time is it?" Naruto asked as he looked around the place for a clock.

"8:00AM" Kurumu replied in a casual tone as she checked her clock, somehow hidden from Naruto's view.

"Shit we're late for class!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get up, only to be pushed onto his ass when Kurumu pushes him back down.

"I'll make breakfast first" Kurumu purred seductively as she got out of bed, swaying her hips as she walked towards the door, then she stopped and turn around, a look of amazement, lust and a bit of uncertainty creeping onto her face. "Wow I don't think I could handle that" She stated nervously as she looked at the tent in the sheets.

"Then don't get me this excited again" Naruto replied as a blush appeared on Kurumu's face.

**Homeroom**

"Alright everyone! It's time for you to join a club!" She said in the same cheerful voice as always. "The primary objective of this academy is to prepare our monsters to adapt to the human society. Participation in these clubs will help us understand how to act like one and deepen your understanding about the human society."

"Morning Sensei" Naruto and Kurumu said in unison as they entered the classroom.

"Damn it Naruto, you and Kurumu are late again!" Nekonome shouted at them.

"We have our excuse" Naruto and Kurumu replied at the same time as they handed over the slips.

'Where the hell do they keep on getting excuses from?' Nekonome thought as she looked to see the nurse's signature "I need to have a talk with the school nurse"

"Just sit down!" Nekonome shouted in an annoyed voice.

"Hai sensei" Naruto and Kurumu mumbled as they sat down.

"Now as I was saying, in order to have the perfect embodiment of a human, you must have a firm grasp and understanding of humans themselves. And always remember this; you must never reveal your monster form no matter what. Remember how I said that this school focuses on how to adapt and coexist with the human society, this is one of these times where the purpose of this school takes place." Nekonome said as her Tail stuck out.

"Kurumu-chan, Ms. Nekonome's tail is sticking out again." Naruto whispered to Kurumu as they both laughed.

"Naruto-kun, Kurumu-chan what's so funny?" Nekonome asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing sensei" Naruto chirped as Nekonome glared at him, Naruto was saved by one of the brightest light bulbs in this school.

"Sensei?" He shouted.

"Yes?" Ms. Nekonome replied. He pointed at her tail.

"Um, your tail…" This obviously offended the teacher greatly.

"MEOW!" She screamed.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my face!" He screamed out in pain.

**Yokai Academy School Grounds**

"Hi Tsukune," A girl greeted him.

"Please don't kill me!" Tsukune shouted in fear, covering his face.

"I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to apologize for what happened yesterday" Kurumu replied as he looked at her "I want us to start over, my name's Kurono Kurumu. It's nice to meet you." The busty girl smiled beautifully at the human boy.

"It's alright, and nice to meet you too Kurumu-san," Tsukune bowed.

"What are you doing here!?" Moka shouted as she saw Kurumu talking to Tsukune.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch" Kurumu replied as a blush appeared on Moka's face "I was just here to apologize to Tsukune-san"

"Tsukune-kun, is that true?" Moka asked as he nodded his head.

"I also want to apologize to you too Moka" Kurumu said as she offered her hand

"Why the suddenly change of mind?" Moka asked as she looked at her sceptically

"Because I found my Destined one" Kurumu replied with her hand still out.

"Your what?" A confused Moka asked as Kurumu explained. "Ok I accept your apology" Smiling as she took Kurumu's hand.

"Naruto-kun over here!" Kurumu shouted as Naruto made his way over.

"Kurumu, why did you call me over here when you know I don't like humans and vampires?" Naruto said in an unsympathetic voice.

"I'm sorry for what my vampire form said to you last night!" Moka shouted as she bowed to him.

"What the hell is wrong with this vampire?" Naruto thought as he looked at her.

"Tsukune-kun told me all the things my vampire self said last night and I want to apologize for her" Moka said with her head facing the floor.

"What are you talk about, weren't you the one who said it?" Kurumu asked as Moka explained her situation with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I'm out of here" Naruto replied in an uncaring voice as he walked away, when Kurumu suddenly grabbed on to him.

"Naruto-kun stop being so mean to Moka, she hasn't done anything to you" Kurumu shouted as she dragged him back "And you just heard, she has no control of her vampire form!"

"Do I look like I care? I hate vampires" Naruto replied in an unaffected voice as he began to walk away again.

"Stop it Naruto-kun, you're starting to sound like the monsters who don't like you" Kurumu replied as she drags him back

"Yeah right" Naruto thought "Fine I won't hold it against her but I won't accept the apology from you, I want it from your vampire form" Moka nodded her head.

"Ok then let's start over, my Name is Moka" She replied as she stretched out her hand

"My Name is Naruto" Naruto replied with a fake smile on his face as he shook her hand.

"Good now let's go and join a club!" Kurumu shouted as she dragged Naruto away.

"Now we have a new friend Tsukune-kun" Moka said with a happy smile on her face.

"Maybe you do" Tsukune replied as he looked at Kurumu dragging Naruto through the crowd.

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked as she looked at her friend questionably.

"He only said he'd be nice to you, but not me" Tsukune enlightened her

"Don't be silly, you weren't paying attention" Moka laughed as they walked through the crowd. "Hey Tsukune-kun, so what club are you joining?"

"I'm not sure. There're so many that I can't even decide." Tsukune kept thinking of what club to choose but another idea popped in his head. "I know but why don't we join the same club so we don't have to difficulty of finding one ourselves!"

"That sounds like a great idea Tsukune-kun" Moka replied with a bush on her face. "Now which club should we join?" They looked at all the clubs. There was the Karate Club, Photography Club, Acupuncture Club, Mummy Club, Chemistry Club, and many more.

"How about the Photography club" Tsukune replied as they walk up to the club when they heard.

"The only way to enter the club is to get a picture of Moka's panties"

"Let's not" Moka replied as she dragged him away while they continued to look for a club.

"Oh? And who have we here? What's your name, handsome?" A blue hair girl said as she blew him a kiss.

"Wow she's scorching" Tsukune thought as he looked at her"Aono Tsukune," He replied with a blush on his face.

"Ichinose Tamao," She introduced herself, "Captain of the swimming club. You look like a strong guy, so how about you join?" She rubbed down his arm.

"Hey bitch get your hands off him" Moka thought as she gave the girl a dirty look.

"Really?" Tsukune replied as his face got red.

"The girls will be all over you because we don't have enough boys in our club." Tamao said.

"A-ah…really? If that's okay with you…"

"Of course it is!" she said cheerfully, throwing an arm over his shoulder and pulling him closer. "I'm the captain, after all. Who else can say who can or can't join?"

"Tsukune-kun, could we join another club because I don't like…" Moka started talking before she was suddenly cut off.

"Come on Moka, we're joining the swimming club" Tsukune said as Tamao wrapped her arms around his.

"Come along now, I'll let the girls get a good look at you." Tamao replied.

"I don't have a bathing suit, though." Tsukune said

"Oh, well you don't _need_ one because the girl don't use one either" Tamao replied as blood came out of Tsukune's nose.

She just laughed and patted his back. "I'm kidding, of course."

"Too bad" Tsukune thought as he looked around and did not see Moka. He suddenly felt Tamao pulling on him strongly

"Hurry up or we'll leave you"

**With Naruto and Kurumu**

"Damn it Naruto-kun that's the fourth club that you turned down" Kurumu shouted as she followed behind him

"I already told you that I don't want to be in a club with monsters that don't like me" Naruto replied as they went into the empty hall way.

"Come on Naruto just swallow your pride and join a club" Kurumu replied and she ran up to him

"Are you crazy?" Naruto replied as they finally reached outside.

"Come on Naruto-kun, do it for me" Kurumu replied as she pressed her lovely breast against him.

"Hey half-breed, our boss wants you to join us!" Keito shouted from behind them.

"Let's got Kurumu-chan" Naruto replied as he walked away.

"Are you deaf half-breed? This is a once in a life time opportunity Deshi" Deshiko shouted as she landed in front of them.

"Like I care what your boss wants" Naruto replied coldly which made the girls flinch.

"You are new to the school, so I'll let that slide because you don't know who our boss is" Keito replied as she regained her composer, she continued with a smile "So I'll give you one chance"

"Why don't you and your boss eat a big steaming bowl of shit" Naruto replied as he walked off again.

"You teme! You're going to pay for disrespecting Kuyo-sama Deshi!" Deshiko shouted as she prepared to attack.

"Shit Naruto just go with them" A petrified Kurumu begged him, she knew who he was up against.

"Did you say Kuyo?" Naruto snarled as his eyes turns red.

"Now you're afraid? Well it's too late now teme, I'm going to kick your ass" Keito replied as she attacked Naruto

"Do I look afraid to you?" Naruto replied as he turned around, his ears, tail and claws coming out.

"You're no match for a real monster half-breed fox, Deshi!" the red head shouted as she attacked Naruto too.

"**Lightning Armour"** Naruto spoke coldly as black lightning covered his body.

"So that's what the boss warned us about, but it won't help you Deshi" Keito said as the red haired girl attacked first

"Deshi!" The red head shouted

"**Hell Stab (**_**Sanbon Nukite**_**)Three-Finger Nukite" **Naruto shouted as he swung his hand, creating a shock-wave that sent them both flying backwards and crashing into the ground as Deshi was broken into pieces.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Keito screamed as she skids across the ground, before finally crashing into a tree.

"Damn Naruto-kun is strong, I can see why my mother charmed him, but not for long" Kurumu thought, then she remembered who Naruto was fighting "Naruto-kun stop or you'll get into trouble"

"Why should I? They're the ones who attacked me first!" Naruto roared as he vanished.

"Damn it I'm going to kill that kid!" Keito shouted as she started to transform, when she was suddenly slammed against the tree by her throat.

"Tell me where Kuyo is!" Naruto roared as his claws sank into her skin.

"Like I'd te- Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Keito screamed out as Naruto electrocuted her.

"**Last chance woman, where is he?"** Naruto asked in a menacing voice.

"FU- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Keito shrieked out as Naruto turned up the voltage.

"Naruto-kun stop or you'll kill her!" A terrified Kurumu begs for the girl's life to be spared.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Keito screamed out as Naruto continued to torture her.

"Naruto a teacher is coming, we have to get out of here!" Kurumu screamed as she tried to trick him.

"**Tell me where that teme is!"** Naruto roared as he turned up the voltage again.

"Naruto stop, you're not a murderer!" Kurumu yelled, trying to stop him from committing murder.

"**Tell Kuyo that I'm looking for him"** Naruto warned as he threw her across the field. She growled as she struggled to stand, her eyes glowing with anger as she jumped at him.

"Die!" The red head zombie shouted

"**Lightning Straight**" Naruto shouted as he delivered a punch to her face that sent her flying across the school yard.

"Let's get out of here Kurumu-chan" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand, just before they vanished in a bolt of black lighting.

**With Tsukune and Moka**

He saw a whole group of girls, sporting many different colours of hair and various… breast sizes, but all were quite beautiful in their own right. All of them were staring straight at him, giggling and squealing gleefully as they took in his muscular body, tanned skin and brown hair. Tsukune also noticed a few other boys in the water had nose bleed because they were surrounding by beautiful girls.

The blue haired girl wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him "So Tsukune-kun, do you know how to swim?"

"N-No I-I d-don't" A red faced Tsukune stuttered.

"I'll guide you through the steps first. Is that alright?" Tamao replied as she led him into the water.

"Aye aye Captain" Tsukune jokingly saluted which made her laugh.

"Oh Tsukune-kun, you're so funny!" Tamao laughed as they entered the water.

"Does she like me?" He wondered as he looked at her.

"Put your in hands in the water like this…" Tamao instructed him as he followed her. She then moved behind him and leant towards him. He froze as her boobs made contact with his back.

"Oh sweet god, they feel so soft and good" Tsukune thought as a blush appeared on his face and his soldier salutes at the same time.

"Tsukune-kun, what's going on here?" An envious Moka asked as she arrived to see them.

Tsukune quickly turned around to see Moka but she looked more upset. He had no idea why she was upset. "What's wrong with her?"

"Why don't you go and swim somewhere else you leech" Tamao replied as tears threatened to come to Moka's eyes.

"So that's why you joined the swimming club so you can get rid of me and to meet new girls didn't you? Oh no, I see what's going on…" Moka replied as she barely fought back the tears

"W-What!? No! Moka, it's not like that!" Tsukune tried to argue with her.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that crap! I won't put up with this!" Moka shouted.

"Then leave" Tamao replied as she splashed a little water on Moka.

"Hey watch it" Moka shouted as she jumped back. She looked startled when the splashing water almost made contact to her leg. She feared it for some reason. The look on her face said so.

"This is the swimming club so if you're not going to swim then why don't you just leave? Go bother someone else." Tamao rudely said to Moka. She splashed more water at the vampire as she jumped back even farther "You really are afraid of water, does that mean you don't take a bath daily, you nasty bitch." As Tamao finished her bit, Moka ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Moka! Wait! Please!" Tsukune yelled. Man that girl was fast, she was out of there in seconds.

"Leave that nasty girl alone and keep me company" The blue haired girl tried to convince him, as she rubbed down his chest

"No I can't leave her like that" Tsukune replied as he tried to break her grip.

"You're going nowhere!" Tamao shouted as her mouth expanded and became scaly, along with her teeth becoming jagged and shark-like. Her legs and feet also transformed into an orange coloured mermaid tail, she finished her transformation as her hands became webbed.

"Help me!" Tsukune shouted desperately.

"No one's going to help you lover boy!" Tamao roared. All over the swimming pool boys were being attacked by the mermaids.

**With Naruto and Kurumu**

"What the hell was that about?" Kurumu asked Naruto in a very worried voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto replied as they reached the basketball court.

"Don't play dumb with me Naruto-kun, you went crazy on that girl a while ago just because she mention Kuyo's name" Kurumu replied as Naruto growls as she said the name "There you go again, did you know him or did he do something to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Naruto replied with a growl as they continued to walk

"Half-breed-chan, we finally meet after all these years" A blonde hair boy said from behind them.

"I see your lackey delivered my message to you" Naruto replied with a smirk on his face as he turned around

"Yes and I see you are still sporting those beautiful scars on your face" The blonde mocked Naruto

"Why don't I give you a matching pair Kuyo!?" Naruto shouted as he attacked the blonde, anger lit in his eyes as he shouted out his attack.

"**Lightning Armour!" **Naruto was surrounded in black lightning, adding to his already terrible visage.

"Bring it on half-breed so I can burn you to crisp!** "****Kitsunebi!" **_(Fox Fire)_" Kuyo roared as the fire surrounded him.

"Let see what is stronger Fire or Lightning!" Naruto roared as he vanishes in a lightning bolt.

"Bring it on you worthless shit **Ball of Fire!**" Kuyo shouted as a huge fireball appeared on the top of his hand. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right behind you! **Liger Bomb!**" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Kuyo in the back of his neck and lifted him high up into the air, ignoring the burns he was getting. Without warning a tremendous pain assaulted his senses.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed out in pain as he dropped Kuyo, he clutched his head before he fell to the ground. "Arghhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed out again as he looked up to see Kuyo putting his hands in a seal.

"Now I'm going to show you what happens to those who disobey their master's orders" Kuyo said with a sadistic smile on his face as he started to rain down kicks and punches on the half breed.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu screamed out, she tried to rush in to help, but the fire was too strong for her.

"Ku ku ku ku!" Kuyo laughs as he continued the beat down.

Cut

**Technique list**

**Name: Monster's ball**

**Rank: S**

An illusion created by Ageha that let her opponents thinks they are fighting a group of monster.

**Name: Liger Bomb**

**Rank: High A in half powered lightning Armour**

After covering himself in his Lightning Release Armour, Naruto grabs his opponent and lifts them high up into the air. Then, using his extreme strength, he smash them head first onto the ground in what resembles a power bomb manoeuvre. This is devastating enough to shatter a large area of the ground itself on impact.

**The ****Hell Stab**

Is the strongest technique of Naruto Uzumaki, whereby he concentrates a considerable amount of lightning chakra into just the finger-tips of a single hand and then performs a thrusting motion, which together allows him to pierce a target.

**Name" Three-Finger Nukite** (三本貫手, _Sanbon Nukite_):

Rank: High A

By swinging his hand Naruto can create a shock-wave which was powerful enough to send opponents in the immediate area around him flying backwards

**Ball of Fire**

Kuyō summons a huge fireball on the top of his hand and it creates a huge explosion on impact


	4. Chapter 4 Clubs, Seals and Partnership

**Naruto : Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

Jay3000: Sorry about the late up date and I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next chapter may take longer than this one and it's not because I don't have the time to write it because I wrote chapter 5 and 6 already (Un beta'ed).

Reasons:

My beta is focusing on his story right now

My beta also beta'ed my other story Golden Lion too which he will receive after he is done with his stories and it contains 10.400 words.

So I don't know went it will be updated.

* * *

**Beta'ed Buttonspaz**

* * *

People Thinking

**Monster talking**

* * *

**Review Corner**

**Jedipimp **

**Jay3000: Thank you and I don't listen to closed mined fools**

**angga. **

**Jay3000: Yes there will be but not now but there is a lime in here**

**Kjohnson101 **

**Jay3000: Naruto did not get over his hate for vampire, he only did it to stop Kurumu from nagging him and I know that lots of you guys do the same thing too tell somebody that you forgave them when deep down in your heart you don't mean it.**

**Naruto doesn't have much experience with women because of how he was treated that is why he blushes. The reason why Naruto listens to Kurumu is because she looks like Ageha who he doesn't want to disappoint. I don't what you are talking about because since the first chapter Naruto have fought his own battle and not the canon battle.  
**

**The Great Dullahan**

**Jay3000: Yes he does and in this chapter you will find out what type of seal**** and It can spell both ways**

**Guest 1****chapter 3 .****Sep 3**

**Jay3000: Thank you for that lovely review you really understand my story and the way I write and they should listen to you when you said ****"Never jump into conclusions until you find out the facts" Some readers are doing that and it get annoying****. I wish everybody has your mind-set**

**EddyxMarvoloxRiddle**

**Jay3000: Sorry but that is the way I see in and may other anime that the way Half-breed are treated or much worst.**

**StrongGuy159 and R-king 93 **

**Jay3000: Thank you for the review and I will.**

**yuru **

**Jay3000: I don't speak Spanish so I use google translate and this is what your review said "what is the history of m **** never read such a dishonorable history of fiction. ruined my tone to read this."**

**This is a fanfiction (look it up if you don't know the meaning) and a crossover with Naruto in it so I can change or add to the history if I want.**

**sabery **

**Jay3000: That will be reveal late in the story but the other one will be reveal in this chapter**

**Silber D. Wolf **

**Jay3000: Thank you**

**Onimad **

**Jay3000: Didn't you say you were dropping my story two chapters ago.**

**Mas2009 **

**Jay3000: Do you read anime, Manga or even watch TV the MC don't always win in every chapter/episodes and they aren't always the strongest.**

**Skelo **

**Jay3000: Yes really, do you watch Naruto, I guess not if you wouldn't be asking about the slave seal because the Hyuga did the same thing example Neji and the branch family and the all-powerful Hokage who I think control the school in Naruto world could do nothing about it because it is clan business just like in this story. In the Rosario + Vampire Moka and the gang were attack and almost get kill or rape in ever chapter and the head master did not do a thing about it and you are tell me that my story is Unrealistic. It's call a cliff hanger look it up.**

**SPark681 **

**Jay3000: This chapter will explain all your questions**

**Argorok **

**Jay3000: That will come but you have to read to find out**

**stitches034 **

**Jay3000: Thank you and that S- CASS MONSTER Name will be revealed after Naruto's and Kuyo' fight if you haven't guess who it is by that time**

**Review End**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Clubs, Seals and Partnership**

"Don't think too badly of us. We do lure innocent men into water to suck their life force. But we are mermaids after all. It's sort of our thing." Tamao explained the scenario with a smile on her face.

"Oh shit, I'm so dead" Tsukune gasped as his jaw dropped. She squeezed him tighter as she grinned at him. "Yep, she's going to suck my life force." he looked around to see the other boys who were having their life sucked out. Tamao's hand moved his head towards hers.

"Ah your lovely scent…it's so irresistible like it was…a human's…" Tamao moaned as she licked her lips.

"Shit! Does she know I'm human?" Tsukune thought as she started licking his face.

"Now to enjoy your delicious life force" Tamao told him as she began.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tsukune screamed to the heavens, not that they were listening.

**With Naruto**

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you teme" Naruto screamed out while he clutched his head, Kuyo continuing to kick and punch him.

"You really think dad would have let you back into the clan without having a trump card" Kuyo laughed as Naruto screamed out in pain, pushed into the ground. "Now join me or die" Kuyo gained a savage look on his face as a **fire-ball** appeared in his hand.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she ran towards him, only for a fire wall to block her way "Shit, it's too hot!"

"One last chance!" Kuyo shouted as he stepped on Naruto's head.

Naruto fought through the pain to say "Eat shit and die bitch!"

"Fine then, burn in hell!" Kuyo shouted as the **fire-ball** got larger.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she saw Kuyo bring down the **fire-ball.**

"Meow!" Was all that was heard as Kuyo received a kick to the face, sending him crashing into the walls before landing outside of the school.

"Who are you?" Kurumu asked as she saw a blonde hair woman in a Superhero cat outfit.

"Pussy woman at your service" The woman replied as Kurumu sweat dropped at the name. "Naruto-kun you ok?"

"Hey how do you know Naruto-kun?" Kurumu shouted as she ran towards Naruto.

"Well look at the time, Pussy woman away!" The blond shouted as she ran through the wall that Kuyo had created. She picked up the unconscious teen and jumped away before Kurumu could catch her.

"Damn it, no wonder he was being so nice to me after they gave me the clan seal!" Naruto thought as his anger grew, he didn't even hear Kurumu talking to him.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Kurumu asked but she received no answer.

"I need to get rid of this seal or I'll never get my revenge" Naruto thought as Kurumu continued to talk.

"Naruto-kun, are you listening to me?" Kurumu asked again, once again receiving no answer.

"I'm going to kill them all!" Naruto roared in his mind as his KI unleashed without him knowing, making it hard to breathe for Kurumu.

"I'm free from those Mermaid bitches and my life force is safe!" Was heard throughout the place.

"Hey did Tsukune escaped too?" Moka's voice was heard

"That poor sucker, the captain had him trapped" The voice said.

"Tsukune-kun, I'm coming!" Moka shouted

"Damn it I need to get this thing off" Naruto thought as he used his claws to rip his flesh off "Shit it's not working" He grunted as his shoulder healed back with the seal on it.

"Naruto-kun, Tsukune is in trouble we need to help him!" Kurumu shouted from behind him but Naruto still wasn't listening; he had more important things to attend to.

**"I have to cut it off"** Naruto thought as his hand was suddenly covered in lightning.

"Naruto I'm talking to you!" Kurumu shouted again as she grabbed his shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want!?" Naruto roared as Kurumu flinched at seeing his red eyes.

"T-Tsukune, needs your help" A scared Kurumu stuttered out as Naruto growled at her.

"I don't have time to help a filthy human! I have more important things to do!" Naruto shouted as he tried to think of some way to remove the seal "I wish I knew something about seal, right now I'm just grasping at fucking straws!"

"What's more important than your friends!?" Kurumu shouted back with venom as she glared at him, but Naruto wasn't listening, she started to get increasingly agitated "Answer me you selfish half breed!" But she got no answer. "I should have known better than to work with a half-breed, you care only for yourself!" She spat at him as a final parting before she flew off.

"Here goes something..." Naruto spoke quietly to himself as he went back to work on his hand.

**With Tsukune**

"Oh yes" Tamao moaned as she continued to suck Tsukune's life force "Oh god yesssss!" His delicious life force making her orgasm.

"I'm sorry Moka, I shouldn't have ditched you" Tsukune thought as his life flashed before his eyes.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she tries to get to him but she was blocked by a couple of mermaids.

"He's with our captain so back off bitch!" One of the mermaid's shouted as she pushed Moka.

"I won't leave without him!" Moka shouted as she charges forward.

"Die bitch!" One of the mermaid's shouted as she punched Moka in the face.

"My turn!" Another mermaid shouted as she delivered a spin kick to Moka which sent her crashing, luckily or unluckily she was caught by one of the mermaids in the water.

"Let's have some fun first" The mermaid in the water said as she held Moka in a full nelson. The girls laughed as they took turns beating up the trapped Moka.

"Now back to Tsukune baby" Tamao said as she when back to heaven.

"Back off creeps!" Kurumu shouted as she punched one the mermaids in the face, sending her crashing into the wall "Who's next?" As the mermaids attacked her. She flew into the air to avoid them.

The mermaids launched themselves out of the water to catch her but they couldn't, they were only defeating themselves because Kurumu took advantage of her ability to fly and kept on knocking them back to the ground or water.

"Stop you fools, we are powerless outside of the water!" Tamao shouted at them.

"Now's my chance!" Kurumu shouted as she attacked the mermaid that had Moka with a punch to the face.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said in an angry tone. Her mouth widened sprouting sharp, shark like teeth. As well as doubling in size. "I'm going to enjoy this" She laughed gleefully as she threw Moka away and attacked Kurumu, who flew into the air for safety.

"Don't worry Tsukune! Just hold on! I'm coming to save you!" Moka yelled. She was about to enter in the water when she stopped at the edge of the pool "It's now or never" Her body touched water and she started to get electrocuted. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Stupid Vampire" Kurumu muttered as she dodged the bleacher seats that the big Mermaid threw at her.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out to her in a weak voice. She could barely swim. She tried to get out of the water and hold on for dear life but was unable too.

"Well well, it looks like the rumours were true all along. Little Ms Moka is a vampire." Tamao mocked.

"Moka what's wrong with you, you know that water is a major weakness for vampires!" Kurumu shouted as she delivered a punch to the big Mermaid, not affecting her in the slightest.

"So water is a weakness for vampires?" Tsukune thought as he looked at a sinking Moka "Why didn't she tell me sooner? I wouldn't have joined the club if I'd known!"

"Damn it! I have to do something right now!" Kurumu said. Moka was struggling to get out and just started drowning. "This is entirely your fault Naruto!"

Tsukune had tears in his eyes, all he could see was Moka's arm sinking into the water, she was drowning "This is my fault, if only I said no..."

Kurumu smashed her elbow into the face of the big mermaid, and then sent an uppercut directly to her chin. Running out of time, she flew passed her and dived into the water to save Moka.

"Get her!" The captain shouted as the rest of the mermaid dove after her "She won't come out alive, now to finish off my lunch" She was about to tuck in when someone suddenly came out of the water and grabbed Tsukune before she could. Carrying both Moka and Tsukune on her shoulders.

"You bitch give me back my lunch!" The captain screeched.

"Tsukune, hurry up and remove her rosary, we need Inner Moka's help!" Kurumu shouted as Tsukune quickly complied, taking it off as a bright light lit up the place. The pressure from the transformation scaring some of the bystanders enough to soil their trousers.

**"Now listen, you have been nothing but a pain in my ass."** Inner Moka insulted the mermaid captain.

"Oh my…so much power. I never expected this." Tamao was in disbelief. "But she's still a vampire."

**With Naruto**

"Damn it Neko-chan, where did you run off to!?" Ririko shouted as she walked along the empty place, stopping as she smelt blood "What the hell?" She followed her tongue only to see Naruto on the ground, lying in a pool of blood.

"Kurumu-chan, help me" Naruto called out in a weak voice.

She ran up to the downed half-breed "Naruto-kun!" A scared Ririko shouted as she saw his shoulder. The flesh was gone, and only the bone was showing "Naruto-kun, don't die!"

"Kurumu-chan is that you, I'm sorry for shouting at you but I just have to get that seal off" Naruto moaned painfully as he coughed up blood

"What seal? I'm not Kurumu; it's me Ririko-sensei!" Ririko replied as she carefully lifted him up.

"Those teme's of the Fox clan tricked me...They..." His face became pale as he suddenly fainted

"Shit Naruto-kun, hold on!" Ririko shouted. She thought about taking him to the nurse but she changed her mind, she didn't want the person who did this to Naruto to go back and finish the job.

"I know! I'll take him back to my room and nurse him back to health" Ririko finalised as she walked through the hole in the wall, taking Naruto to the teacher dorms without anybody seeing her.

**Kurumu, Moka vs Mermaid**

"**Know your place!"** Moka shouted as she attacked the captain, who dove under the water to avoid the attack. "**Get out here bitch!**" Without warning a huge wave crashed onto Moka. Although she was still standing, it was obvious she was in a great amount of pain, the lighting arcing across her body proved that.

"My my you look awful. You're sparking like crazy and I imagine that you must be in quite a bit of pain right now." Tamao insulted.

**"Don't flatter yourselves. A pathetic little girl like you, I could beat you in my sleep**." Inner Moka countered with a snide tone.

"Stop pretending that you're better than me and that it doesn't hurt whore!" Tamao was pissed. The insult made her more upset than she already was. "You'll pay for that!" Tamao started swimming in circles, forming a huge water tornado that sucked Moka, Kurumu and the big mermaid into it. "Vampires are weak in water but for a mermaid like me, the water is home territory and there's no chance of you winning here ku ku ku" The attack destroy the ceiling and the wall as the tornado travelled outside.

"Moka!" A weak Tsukune called out when suddenly he felt somebody grab him.

"Now that the blood sucker is gone, let's get back to our make out session" Tamao said with a smile on her face as she lifted him in the air.

**"Oh is that so?"** Moka said as the big Mermaid was sent crashing into the ground.

Tamao dropped Tsukune and was heading for the pool when she saw that it was empty "Oh shit! I used it up in my last attack!" She cursed herself, before doing a retake, "Hey wait a minute, she took that water attack, that means she's weakened now!" A smile came to her face as she charged towards Moka. "Die!"

**"Know your place!"** Moka gave the Mermaid a powerful kick to the face; it sent her crashing into the wall before she fell to the ground, leaving a body print in the wall.

"She should have known that a mermaid out of water isn't exactly in their home territory." Kurumu said, crossing her arms as Moka fell to her knees, Tsukune coming over to help her.

She looked up at him before slamming him against the wall, and slapped him in his face. "Ow!" Tsukune rubbed his red cheek where she slapped him.

**"You listen to me stupid human! You don't know a single thing about her so don't pretend that you do. I wonder why I'm even 'acquaintances' with you in the first place! You're only an immature boy who only thinks for himself**." Inner Moka grabbed her rosary from his hand and dropped him on the ground, already starting to walk away. "**Think of her feelings sometimes. She was crying her eyes out." **

"Damn it Moka, he's still weak from the mermaid sucking out his life force" Kurumu shouted as she ran over to him.

"**Like I care, now tell me where that half breed is, I have a score to settle with him"** Inner Moka replied

"Like I care where that teme is" Kurumu muttered

"**Well, well looks like trouble in paradise**" Inner Moka replied with a smile on her face "**That is what you get for being around monster that is stronger than you**"

**The next day**

"Remember boys and girls, the assignment for the history of monsters is due tomorrow" Nekonome shouted as the students left the class, wading one down before they could leave. "Kurumu-chan I need to speak to you"

"Naruto-kun did not come to class today…. Wait, why should I care?" Kurumu thought as she packed up her books into her bag "May be I shouldn't have been cold to him yesterday… wait that teme deserved it, he didn't want to save his friends"

"Kurumu-chan!" Nekonome shouted, gaining the girl's attention.

"Yes sensei?" Kurumu replied as she walked toward Nekonome.

"Do you know where Naruto-kun is?" Nekonome asked as she saw the unsympathetic look in Kurumu's eyes.

"Why would I know where that fool is!?" Kurumu shouted then she ran out of the classroom.

"What the hell happen between the two of them after I left yesterday?" Nekonome thought as she looked at the empty class room and sighed "I hope you are alright Naruto-kun"

**With Moka and Tsukune**

"Um Moka, I'm sorry…about yesterday. I wasn't thinking of your feelings and I was being selfish….do you…accept my apology?" Tsukune asked her as he nervously waited for an answer. It was silent for a couple of seconds or so. Then he saw her smile.

"Of course I accept your apology silly. But if you really want to join any other club that I don't want to join then just tell me, I won't hold against you." Moka said. Tsukune was happy she accepted his apology, but he didn't want to join any club that Moka wasn't a part of.

"That's nice Moka but to be honest, I don't want to join a club without you in it." Tsukune replied as he looked into her eyes

"N-No, I'm fine with it really! You don't have to worry about me." A blushing Moka said as she looked at the ceiling.

**2 days later**

**Warning small Lime ahead**

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room, he tried to move but was unsuccessful "What hell is going on?" Muttering as he struggled.

"Easy Naruto-kun, I just placed some healing and sheet seals to heal your body while keeping you in place for them to work" Ririko said as she walked into the light where Naruto could see her. She was wearing wears a blue shirt that reached her waist and a red thong with her stockings. "You've been sleeping three days so take it easy"

"Oh shit, I guess I over did it" Naruto felt like smacking himself, before he got a good look at her, not realizing the tent that was growing in his pants. "My my sensei I was right you are the sexiest women in the school."

"And I was right you do have a big cock" Ririko said as she licked her lips, spotting the huge tent in Naruto's pants "Why don't I introduce myself to him" Pointing at Naruto's 'problem' as she walk over to him.

"Why don't you, he wants to know you to-" Naruto tried to say something but her lips cut him off.

"Then stop the talking and let the introduction begins" Ririko replied as her hands began to stoke his member through his pants.

"Oh yes!" Naruto moaned as she took his pants off and threw them across the room.

"You're so hard Naruto-kun. It must be painful to have such an erection. Let your sensei ease your suffering" She cooed softly as she started to kiss his cock from his balls to the tip, she gave the entire length a long lick as she looked up at him. "You like that Naruto-kun?"

"Fuck yeah" Naruto moaned as she licked the head of the cock with her tongue. Then suddenly her long tongue was wrapped around his cock "Oh shit!" His eyes widened as she then used her tongue like she would her hands and started stoking his cock. She did this action for a while "Damn Ririko-chan, your tongue feels so good" She took the whole thing into her mouth, and began bobbing her head up and down.

Ririko only hummed out a response, as she sucked on his erection, causing Naruto's toes to curl, indicating that he loved what she was doing.

"I'm going to cum Ririko-chan!" said Naruto as he made Ririko speed up her motions, while Ririko herself was sucking hard to increasing the pleasure. After a few more strokes he finally let the dam burst and let out a groan before cumming hard into her mouth.

As for Ririko herself, she tried to swallow as much as she could, catching the small droplets on her chin before they could fall to the ground. "Damn you tasted good Naruto-kun!" Chirped Ririko as she licked her lips.

"Oh shit what was that…. Ririko is a sexy bitch" Naruto said the password for the seal "How did I know how to release the seal?"

"That is one of the things I could grant you if you become my teaching assistant" Ririko replied as she tackled him on the bed "And a lot more" She purred, kissing him on the lips.

"So you're saying that if I join you, you'll teach me how to use seals?" Naruto asked as she kissed his cheek "How do you know I want to learn the functioning of seals?"

"You mumbled in your sleep about your clan tricking you, the tirade about placing a controlling seal on you in the guise of a clan seal, and about how you're going to kill them all?" Ririko replied as she kissed his neck.

"If you heard all of that, especially the last part, then why didn't you report me?" Naruto asked as he stared at her.

"Because I like you Naruto-kun and I want you to succeed" Ririko replied as Naruto looked at her with a blank expression. "Fine you can blame it on Neko-chan for telling me about how the monsters treat you; it reminded me of how I was treated. The council labelled me and my people as monsters who lure children in and kill them, so they took away our sit on the council."

"What kind of monster are you?" Naruto asked as her long forked tongue licked his cheek.

"You know you're not supposed to ask that question" Ririko replied with a smile on her face.

"I know, but if you want me to trust you than you have to" Naruto replied as he tried to sit up, only for her to push him back down.

"Then enjoy the show..." Ririko transformed her lower body, causing it to stretch and turn into the body of a snake. At the end of her tail is a bud.

"So you are a lamia? I've heard of your clan story" Naruto replied as she touched the skin on his waist.

"You know that's a form of proposal" Ririko in a seductive voice.

"So when is the wedding" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"I-I w-as" Ririko stuttered as a blush appeared on her face

"Ha ha ha ah" Naruto laughs

*Ring*

"Damn it, it's time for class" Ririko said as she turned back into her human form and went into her closet and took out her skirt "I went by your dorm and brought you your school clothes" She walked towards the door.

"I accept" Naruto said as a smile appeared on her face.

"See you at class" Ririko as she blows a kiss at him "Oh there is a letter on the table, give it to Neko-chan".

**The hallway**

"I can't believe that we haven't joined a club yet" Moka said as Tsukune nodded his head.

A voice came out of nowhere above the two of them. They both looked up and saw Ms. Nekonome.

"Well why don't you two join the newspaper club?" She offered.

"Newspaper Club?" Moka and Tsukune both asked.

"Yep, you see I'm the faculty advisor." They both thought about it.

"Well Moka, I think we found ourselves a winner. What do you think?" Tsukune asked her before he could jump to things like he did with the swimming club.

"It sounds like a perfect fit!" Moka said cheerfully.

"Meow! I finally got members!" Ms. Nekonome cheered "First meet starts today after school"

**In History class**

"Now class, please be quiet, I'm about to start Meow" Nekonome said as she looks around the class to see the empty seat that belonged to Naruto "Naruto-kun is still not here, something must be wrong" She thought as she looked at Kurumu, who was talking to Moka and Tsukune without a care in the world.

"So guys what club did you join?" Kurumu asked, she had told them that Naruto had refused to help them so they were upset with him too.

"Hey we are joining the Newspaper club" Moka replied in an excited voice.

"That's great; do you think I could join too?" Kurumu asked as she looked at Tsukune

The brown hair boy looked at Moka first who nodded her head "I'm sure that Sensei would let you join"

"Now class today we will be talking about the history of Yōkai Academy" Nekonome said as when suddenly the door opened and Naruto walked in. Whispers broke out amongst the classroom.

"I heard he was dead"

"Naruto-kun is alive, I knew it"

"Damn half breed"

"Sorry to be late" Naruto said as he handed her a note, and went to an empty seat at the back of the class that was near the open window and sat down.

"He didn't sit beside Kurumu-san"

"Finally she dumped that thing! Now I can asked her out"

"Yes Naruto-kun is single!"

"I wonder what happened after I left them" Nekonome thought as she looked at the excuse Naruto gave her.

_**I will explain at lunch signed by Ririko**_

**Later in the class**

"Now guys, we are going to put you in groups for the next activity" Nekonome informed the class as she took up the register.

"Please let me be paired with Moka"

"I want Naruto-kun"

"Please god I want Kurumu to be my partner"

"Moka and Tsukune" Nekonome called the names

"Damn it"

"Why god why"

"Naruto and…." Nekonome said as she looked around "Kurumu"

"Lucky bitch" A blonde hair girl said

"I don't want to be pair with somebody who abandoned me" Naruto said, shocking the class.

"You're the one who abandoned your friends you selfish half breed" She instantly clutched her hands over her mouth as she realized what she said "Naruto- I-I'm sorr…."

"Whatever, I should have known that you were like everybody else" Naruto replied as he jumped through the open window.

"Naruto, class isn't over!" Nekonome shouted while looking through the window, but Naruto was nowhere to be found "Damn it"

**Lunch time**

"Damn it Naruto, where are you" Nekonome said as she collected her lunch, which consist of fried fishes with some fish cakes and a glass of milk. "This is my fault; I shouldn't have left them alone"

"Neko-chan, what's wrong? I've been calling you for five minutes" Ririko told her as Nekonome sat down.

"Sorry Riko-chan but I have a lot on my mind" Nekonome replied as she looked at her best friend.

"Is it about Naruto-kun?" Ririko asked

"So you heard about what happen in my class" Nekonome said as she held her head down.

"Yeah I heard the students talking about it" Ririko replied as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah and it's my fault, I shouldn't have let them alone" Nekonome said sadly as she told her friend what happened.

"I know, Naruto told me about it" Ririko replied which shocked Nekonome. "And it's not your fault, it Kurumu's"

"What do you mean by that?" Nekonome asked.

"After you left, Naruto was trying to get the seal off him by any means necessary" Ririko informed her "When I found him I could see the bones on his shoulder" The mental picture making Nekonome almost hurl.

"I see, now tell me, why are you blaming Kurumu-chan?" Nekonome asked

"She abandoned him in his time of need and he nearly bleed to death! The selfish bitch!" Ririko roared in anger

"Easy Ririko, we need to talk to Ageha-chan first"

**Later with Naruto**

"I thought I could rely on her, I guess I was wrong" Naruto said as she sat on the branch in one of the tallest trees in the forest "She's nothing like Ageha-chan" He looked at the peaceful scenery around him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I tried to make friends, every time I do they either betray me or turn their backs on me" Naruto said as he heard the bell ring "It looks like school is over, I need to get to Ririko before she comes looking for me"

"Too bad she won't find you" Was all Naruto heard before he dodged a punch that destroyed the tree.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted as he landed on the ground.

The boy landed on the ground and the first thing Naruto noticed about him was that he was wearing a karate uniform and a mask that covered his face. "I'm the wind lord and I'm here to take you down"

"Ha ha ha, I see that teme Kuyo thinks you can beat me just because you use wind and I use Lightning" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't be smile if I was you because Wind Beats Lightning" The masked fighter shouted as he attacked Naruto.

Naruto's Lightning Armour appeared around him as he attacked too "**Lightning Straight!**"

"**Empty Fist- Hole Puncher!**" The attacks collided, sending a shockwave through the forest as a crater formed beneath them "What the hell is going on? Wind beats Lightning!" He screamed as Naruto over powered him and pushed him back.

"Is that all you got? I thought wind beats lightning" Naruto mocked him as he vanished from sight "You were wrong" He delivered a powerful kick to the masked Fighter's back, sending him crashing through the trees. "**Black Lightning bomb!**" Naruto growled as he fired it into the same direction.

***BOOM!***

"It seems like Lightning wins" Naruto said as he walked away, when suddenly he felt someone rush past him, only to see the masked man in front of him without any burn marks on his body.

"Did you hear it, the voice of the wind?" The mask whispered when suddenly cuts appeared all over Naruto's body.

"Damn it he's fast!" Naruto thought as the blood soaked into his shredded clothes. He gave the fighter a dangerous stare as his wounds began to heal. "That tickles"

"I underestimated you but it won't happen again!** Fuuga Seiken Zuki (Gale Punch**)!" The masked fighter shouted as his attack turned into a tornado.

"Is that it? **Three-Finger Nukite (Sanbon Nukite)"** Naruto laughed as he swung his hand, creating a shock-wave that cuts through the tornado and almost hits the masked man, who was forced to jump in the air to dodge the attack that destroyed half of the forest around them.

"Shit my wind attack isn't working against him" The masked fighter thought "I will be back half breed!" He shouted out as he flew away.

**With Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune**

"Tsukune, may I please suck your blood?" Moka asked with a smile. Before he could even answer she was already in front of him. "Capu-Chu!" She said before she bit down into his neck.

"Moka, I know you like sucking your boyfriend but could you do it in private" The Succubus teased to which Omote's face heated up.

"I-It's not like that!" The girl exclaimed, flustered and flailing her arms about rather comically. "T-Tsukune and I are friends."

Tsukune thought was dazed as his legs wobbled, "Oh my god I'm about to cum"

"If you say so" Kurumu" replied as their homeroom teacher entered the room

"I would like to welcome the new members of our club! Thank you for joining and let's begin! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together!" Nekonome said with a bright smile. The room was silent then she looked at Kurumu and glared at her.

"Oh shit sensei is mad at me, she's going to kick me out of the club for what I said to Naruto-kun earlier" A nervous Kurumu thought

"My how embarrassing. Late on the first day." A boy with black hair said as he offered the group a suave smile as he entered the room.

"This is the other member of our club." Nekonome said as she pointed to the boy who looked about a year older than the others.

"Hello, I am Gin Morioka the club president. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling. He had red-violet eyes and ink black hair, which he kept back with a red headband. He was wearing the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck. He looked at Tsukune first and then looked at the two girls. In an instant he was in front of them with a bouquet of roses for the both of them.

"Sensei told me about the new members but she failed to mention how beautiful you two are." He said as he handed the bouquet to them.

"Gin is the only second year student that is on the club. If you have any questions please just ask him." Nekonome explained.

"You can count on me." He said as he gave the group thumbs up.

"Alright then. I have a staff meeting to go to so I'll leave them in your care Gin." The teacher said as she left the room.

"Alright, leave it to me." He told her before the door closed. Once the teacher was gone he looked at the remaining four residents seriously and began to speak.

"Well, let's see. First I'll give you the explanation of just what kind of club it is. The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting in all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now; this isn't going to be an easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

The others were silent as they digested what he just said.

"He looks like someone we can rely on…right?" Moka asked as she looked at Tsukune.

"Yeah…I guess so." He answered a bit unsurely. Just then Gin's face broke into a smile and he chuckled.

**With Naruto**

"Sorry for being late Ririko-sensei" Naruto said as he entered the dark room "What the hell, I can't see a thing"

"When we are alone I want you to call me Ririko-chan or I'll be forced to punish you" The lights came on and he saw Ririko wearing a black leather bra attached to a leather skirt and dark leggings. To complete the outfit, she wore a pair of white heels. "So Naruto you like outfit or the one of this morning?" She walked up to him and kiss him on his cheek.

"I like both of them Ririko-sensei ouch!" Naruto screamed and rubbed his ass as she hit him with a whip.

"I told you that you would be punished if you don't call me Ririko-chan" Ririko informed him as she put down the whip.

"Fine Ririko-chan I'm ready to learn" Naruto as he begun to unbutton his pants.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Ririko asked with a curious look on her face.

"What? Isn't this how you transfer information?" Naruto asked as she laughed.

"Ha ha ha no its not!" Ririko laughed even harder

"Damn it and I really enjoy doing it that way" Naruto said

"That method won't work because the information is only temporally" Ririko replied as she lick her lips "Follow me" as she walked away.

Naruto followed behind her as she opened a secret door in the classroom, they entered to see scrolls on the walls.

"**An imbalance is created when an odd-numbered seal is placed on top of an even-numbered seal, and vice-versa" **One of them said

"I'm going to teach you **Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)** the normal way" Ririko said, swaying her hips as she walked up to the desk, Naruto following her with his eyes glued to her ass.

"Tell me more about this Fūinjutsu?" Naruto said as she offered him a seat

"It is a type of Jutsu that seals objects, living beings and, along with a wide variety of other things within another object." Ririko as she sat on the desk "Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone."

"Wow that's amazing" An excited Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, after I saw your seal I decided to look it up and this is what I found" Ririko as she handed him a scroll.

**Cage DNA seal**

**This seal is branded on all the traitors of the clans by the head of the clans. The main purpose is to seal an individual semen or womb preventing them from having kids, so that the secrets/ bloodline never fall into the hands of the enemy. When the traitors die, the seal disappears destroying their bodies with it. The secondary purpose is to control the traitors, since it can be activated at will by whoever the clan head shows unknown seal to, it can destroy the wearer's brain cells.**

"Is there any way to break the seal?" Naruto asked as his eyes turned red, radiating KI.

"I'm sorry but there's none" She continued as Naruto KI rose "But after I'm finish teaching you Fūinjutsu you can find a way break the seal yourself"

**With Kurumu, Moka and** **Tsukune**

Gin held up a poster. "This is our poster ad. I would really appreciate it if you could hang it up for me."

The three of them nodded as they got to work. Moka and Kurumu stood on some chairs in order to hang up the poster while Tsukune was looking over the posters. "I really don't know much about being in the newspaper business, but I watch lots of Superman on the television so I can manage?" But Gin wasn't there he was somewhere else

Tsukune looked over at the club president who stood behind the two girls giving instructions. At first Gin-looked like nothing but a flirt…but it seems like he could be serious as well.

"Is this high enough" Kurumu asked as she stretch to reach the wall

"Yes that is good now Moka do the same" Gin instructed the bubble-gum hair girl who nodded her head. He walk closer and look up as blood came out of his nose as he saw Moka's pink and Kurumu's red panties.

"Sempai what are you doing? How could you?" Tsukune asked as he stared at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked innocently as he looked at the boy confused.

"Don't act like you don't know! You were looking up their skirts!" Tsukune accused him.

"Why would you say that? There's no way I would do something like that." Gin said waving a dismissive hand at him.

"What's going on?" Moka asked. When she and Kurumu finished hanging the posters they noticed the boys were having some kind of discussion.

"Oh the thing is…this guy here just told me how he looked up your skirts and got a good view of your panties." Gin said as he pointed his thumb. Tsukune's jaw dropped. How could he blame him for the crime he just committed?

"What!" Both girls cried with blushes on their faces.

"You seriously can't believe…" Tsukune tried to explain but he was cut off by Moka's angry exclamation.

"How could you?" Moka's said with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room.

"Moka that's a l-"

*Smack*

A red mark appeared on Tsukune's face "You damn pervert!" Kurumu screamed as she ran out of the room.

**Bathroom**

Moka went into the bathroom to think over what happened in the newspaper club.

"Did Tsukune really look up my skirt? No Tsukune's a good guy! He would never do a thing like that" Moka thought as she went to check to see what she was wearing today.

Inner Moka's voice came from the Rosario "**What do you think you are doing**?" Outer Moka screamed in shock of being caught doing this "**Honestly, WHY would you do this, unless you feel the same way Tsukune feels about you." **

"I…..want to….make sure that I wasn't wearing my hello kitty panties today" Outer Moka replied with a blush on her face.

"**I told you to get rid of those childish things**" Inner Moka yelled, making Moka flinch.

"I'M SORRY" Outer Moka replied with tears in her eyes.

"**Stop your crying, we have more important things to worry about, like that half breed freak that caught me off guard! And now this Gin fellow who is clearly hiding a dangerous power, so be careful around both of them**." Inner Moka warned her other self

**With Naruto**

"Good, your brush strokes are very good and so is your **Kanji**" Ririko motioned with a smile on her face

"Of course it is, I can't afford to get hit by that whip every time I do something wrong" He glared at her "Thank you Ririko-chan"

"Now I want you to learn this Fūinjutsu" She laughed, throwing a scroll at him

**Five Elements Seal**

**Is a technique which produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the target's power flow? Once the seal is completed, the target will become unconscious and unable to fight for a short time. **

"Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Lighting Five E- OUCH" Naruto screamed out as she hit him with the whip.

"Two of them are wrong!" Ririko shouted as she put the whip down.

"Metal, wood,Earth, Water and Fire Five element seal!" Naruto roared as he attacked the dummy. He felt a shockwave fly up his hand and into his arm as he applied the seal to the dummy. "Ouch what now?"

"You're taking too long to use the Fūinjutsu" Ririko informed him as he glared at her.

**Later Kurumu's dorm room**

Kurumu entered the room and saw the light blinking on her answer machine. She went over to it and pushed the bottom.

"**Kurumu-chan, we need to talk, I heard about what happened between you and Naruto-kun, so call me before school tomorrow if you know what's good for you."**

"Oh shit I'm so dead" A terrified Kurumu mumbled.

Cut

**Jay3000: The next chapter may take longer than this one and it's not because I don't have the time to write it because I wrote chapter 5 and 6 already (Un beated).**

**Reasons:**

**1. My beta is focusing on his story right now**

**2. My beta also beta'ed my other story Golden Lion too which he will receive after he is done with his stories and it contains 10.400 words.**

**So I don't know went it will be updated.**


	5. Chapter 5 Perverts and battle form

**Neko-sensei: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

**Jay3000: **I would like to thank ben revel for Beta'ing this chapter and I decided to put up one of Naruto's girls in the pairing section.

* * *

**Review corner**

wardog

Jay3000: I hope you make it back home safely went your time is up and thanks for those encouraging words. I won't give because writing stories is what make me happy

Xilonax Shiverflame

Jay3000: Lol remember to bring back a big one.

Guest chapter 4 . Oct 6

Jay3000: I think I can use your idea but not in the way you gave it to me.

dbzsotrum9

Jay3000: I really like long reviews like this, now I like your idea but that woman won't be Moka because I have another woman/girl in mind for that role and this chapter will answer your next question.

That I try to do something that no other author has done like let almost everybody hate Naruto even the MC for the original series. I use the word teme I saw on the internet that it means Bastard and don't worth I love to hear other people opinions.

FlareCrown

Jay3000: Thank you and enjoy

Mas2009

Jay3000: I am not writing a perfect Naruto this time around so deal with it. He will face a lot of strong opponents and he will get his ass kicked sometime and other times he will be the one kicking ass

, Argorok and Kage88

Jay3000: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you do again.

Skelo

Jay3000: Yeah and too bad must authors don't use her.

R-king 93

Jay3000: Yes she is.

StrongGuy159 and Silber D. Wolf

Jay3000: Thank for the support and I will.

**Review Corner End**

* * *

**This chapter Beta'ed by ben revel (9/11/14)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Perverts and forbidden battle form**

**Kurumu dorm room**

***ring***

***ring***

***ring***

"Good morning Kurumu-chan" Ageha said as she answers the phone in a sweet voice.

"Good morning mom" Kurumu replied in a nervous voice.

"Kurumu I really disappointed in you for what you said to Naruto-kun in Neko-chan's class" Ageha shouted at her daughter.

"I know mom but I was still upset from what Naruto did" Kurumu replied with tears in her eyes

"What did he do?" Ageha asked as Kurumu told her why she was upset with Naruto "I see I would have been upset too but that still does give you any right to say those things to him"

"I know but I'm not going to apologize until he does and how did you know about it?" Kurumu replied

"A friend told me and she also told me why Naruto is upset" Ageha replied as she tells her daughter "Don't tell anybody especially Naruto that I told you"

"Oh my god how could his own family do such a thing to him?" Kurumu said with tears in her eyes "And I left him without looking at him, Naruto has alright to hate me"

"You and Naruto need to talk to each other and explain your sides of the story before it too late to save your friendship" Ageha said

**Later at school**

"Moka-chan!"

Said Vampire stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Tsukune running up to her. He stopped in front of the two girls and caught his breath before straightening up.

"….." Moka did not reply. She is giving him the silent treatment.

"What do you want pervert" Kurumu shouted at the human

Tsukune fidgeted on the spot slightly. "Look, I... um...want.. to…" he murmured before bowing slightly to Moka, surprising her. "I'm sorry for yesterday and it's all Gin fault."

Moka sighed before placing her hand under Tsukune's chin, forcing him out of his bow to make him look up at her. "Don't worry about Tsukune-kun, we all make mistake."

The human blushed slightly at the contact but smiled at her nonetheless. "So my apology is accepted, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Apology accepted." Moka replied then they both looked at Kurumu.

"What?" Kurumu asked as Moka glared at her "I will apologize when he proves to me that it wasn't him"

"Fine I can accept that" Tsukune replied before they all started to head towards the school again, making light chat along the way.

**Mathematics Class**

Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune enters the class to see that there was only four seat available in the front row so Moka and Tsukune took the two on the left and Kurumu took the one on the right.

"This is good, Naruto will have to sit beside" Kurumu thought as waits for him to arrive.

Naruto and Ririko enter the classroom at the same time, with Naruto carrying her text books. "Thank you Naruto-kun"

"You're welcome sensei" Naruto replied as he walks away only for Ririko grabs his hand "Naruto you are my teaching assistant so you will be sitting beside me from now on" as she shows him to his seat.

"Damn it"

"Lucky bastard"

"Filthy half breeds"

"I hate that hag"

"Damn it looks like I have to wait until lunch time" Kurumu thought as she looks at Naruto.

"Now class we will continue on Algebra, so Tsukune-kun please come to the board" Ririko said

"Damn it, why me?" Tsukune screams in his head as he began to sweat as he reach the board and attempt to solve the equation the teacher puts on the board.

"No Tsukune-kun one (1) is not the answer" Ririko tells him as the entire class expect Moka and Kurumu began to laugh.

"What a dumb ass"

"Stupidest monster alive"

"He must have fallen of the idiot tree and hit ever branch on his way down"

During the entire class Kurumu tried many ways to get Naruto's attention but he wouldn't give it to her.

**Lunch Time**

Tsukune sat on the stairs waiting for Moka and Kurumu who were using the bathroom. He was tired from being continuously drained by Moka, But he love every minute of it. "Damn it what the hell is taking them so long?"

"Hey, Tsukune-kun!" A voice called out to him, the warm afternoon seeming to stretch out the words.

"Moka-chan what took you so long? Where is Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked with a smile on his face

"She left the bathroom before me so I went to look for her" Moka replied as she sits beside him "I did not find her so I came back here"

"Oh, she must be in the lunchroom" Tsukune said as Moka got even closer as started licking her lips "Yes Moka go ahead"

"Thank you Tsukune-kun, you are the best" Moka replied excitedly as she sank her teeth into his neck and started drink the honey of the gods "Oh yes that's the stuff"

"Oh yes suck it harder" Tsukune moans as Moka continues to suck his blood

"Thank you Tsukune-kun, now let's go and get some lunch?" Moka said as finish her meal and got up

"Just give me a minute" Tsukune replied as he got up and felt a little woozy.

"Tsukune-kun, are you alright" a concern Moka asked

"I'm fine" Tsukune replied with a smile on his face

"Then the last one there is a slug monster!" Moka shouted as she runs off

**With Naruto**

"My favourite meal of the day Ramen!" He shouted to himself as he went to get some of the food of the gods. Acquiring four bowls of chicken ramen, he sat down at a nearby table and ate silently and ate slowly.

"Oi, half breed that's my seat!" a rather plain-looking boy with spiky white hair and a scar over his nose and on his left cheek as he stood over Naruto with a cocky smirk that. Naruto completely ignored him as he continued to eat his bowl of ramen.

"I'm talking to you punk" the boy yelled angrily

"Can't you see I'm eating" Naruto replied was eating his third bowl

Kurumu walked into the lunchroom looking for him. It is a prefect chance to win back his friendship by defending him then she could get to explain her side. She walks over when she saw the boy knocking the ramen out of Naruto's hand. "Oh shit this can't be good" Her mother had told her that Naruto doesn't like to spill ramen.

Naruto watched as the bowl shattered upon contact with the floor. Before the boy even knew he had moved, Naruto grabs on to his wrist and a sick snap was heard.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The monster screams out in pain as he clutches his right wrist.

"No one messes with my ramen." As he grabs the other hand another sick snap was heard

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" the boy screams out again

"Next time you will learn to keep your hands to yourself" Naruto said as he went into the boy's pocket and took out some money to buy back his ramen.

"Naruto-kun can I talk to you" A nervous Kurumu stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way monster" Naruto as he push her aside and walk out of the lunchroom as tears came down Kurumu's eyes.

"He didn't even use my name"

**With Gin and Tsukune after school**

"Why are we at the side of the school? Where is Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"You need to relax, she will be here soon." Gin said with his usual friendly smile plastered on his face. "By the way, Moka-san was pretty pissed off yesterday huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, she wouldn't talk to me at all." He growled out as he glared at the president who didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Sorry about that." He said but it was clear that he wasn't.

"Yeah right" Tsukune thought

"Well now that we're here I need you to look through the window over there." Gin instructed as he pointed at the window he wanted them to see.

"Why?" Tsukune asked

"My way of apologizing for yesterday's incident"." He said. Watching him carefully Tsukune finally nodded and stood on a nearby drum so he could reach the window.

"You know what's weird? Moka-san is much better looking than what I heard. Who knows, I think I'm falling in love with her. Weird huh?" he said casually. "I swear that I will make her my women." He promised with a smug smile.

'Why is he telling me this?_'_ Tsukune thought.

Tsukune was about to ask Gin what he meant when he heard a sound coming from the other side of the window. When he looked through his face grew bright red as he looked at a group of girls undressing.

"Gin-sempai…this is…" he tried to say as he turned his head and paled when he saw a flash of light and a camera in Gin's hand.

"Girl's changing room? I know." He said smirking as he showed him the picture he took of Tsukune looking through the window. "Hey look a pervert!" and the last thing Tsukune saw was fist before he when to sleep

Tsukune woke up and looked around to see that he was alone Gin had managed to run away. "Shit what should I do?" he panic as he heard the sounds of footsteps coming around the corner from both directions

"Tsukune, you are the pervert" a shock Moka asked

He looked up and paled when he saw Moka and a group of angry girls glaring at him.

"Now Moka ladies…this is actually a pretty funny story." He tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears and he was forced to feel the wrath of angry females.

**With Naruto and ****Ririko**

"Ririko-chan do you think this seal will help me?" Naruto asked as he gave her the scroll.

"**The Evil Sealing Method** suppresses seal on a person. seals of weaker power can be completely suppressed by this technique alone, but for seals of higher power like your seal, it will cause the seal's power to become dependent on the recipient's own willpower to some extent, especially if the sealer is not experienced enough to strengthen the seal with his own power" Ririko finish reading the scroll "This could work for the time being but we still have to find a way to break it"

"Hai Ririko-chan" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

*knock*

"Are you expected somebody?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I have a tutoring session, so go and work on the seal" Ririko replied

"I could help if you want" Naruto offered

"I thought you would next ask" Ririko replied with a sadist look on her face as she walks up to Naruto and rip his shirt off.

"Hey!"

"Be quiet I don't have anything for you to wear so we have to make do" she replied as rubs oil all over Naruto's well muscular chest. "Now go and open the door"

"Ririko-sensei! It's me **Shijimi Chouno**" The red hair girl shouts as she knocks again and the door opens "Sensei what…..Oh sweet god in heaven" as she saw Naruto well-oiled chest and rocket back with a nose bleed.

"Never expected that to happen" Naruto said

"Hurry up Naruto-kun I want to start the lesson nowwwwwwwwww" Ririko said in a seductive voice that makes his manhood hard.

**Later on the roof with Moka**

Night descend onto Yokai Academy with the moon hanging proudly in the sky, shining light down onto a certain vampire. Moka held onto the bars that were on the roof she was on as the soft breeze ruffled her hair slightly. "I can't believe I forgave they pervert"

"I see the moon brings out your beauty Moka-chan" The pinkette turned around to see Gin, with a smile on his face. "It's a beautiful evening, don't you think? It's even a full moon tonight."

"Gin-senpai, why are you looking at me like that?" She was slightly scared

"Nothing, just wanted to see you panties again." Gin said with a charming smile as he walked closer to her.

"What are you talking about you…. Oh my god it was you, you are the pervert" Moka shouted out

"Ku ku ku yes it was me and poor Tsukune-kun, he suffered because of it" Gin laughs as he walk closer to her "Yep everything when according to plan"

"It's get cold now so I have to go back to my dorm." The vampire took a few steps away from Gin as she noticed an almost predatory gleam shine in his eyes. It was for nought, however, as the Newspaper Club's President suddenly appeared beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll keep you warm tonight then, huh?" Gin smiled down at the shorter girl as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he just held her tighter.

"Let go!" She strengthened her struggles, but Gin was surprisingly strong and managed to hold her in place.

"Why? Am I not holding you tenderly?"

"No! You just felt me up!"

Gin's smile widened as the girl kept struggling before he pointed his thumb up at the moon and laughed lightly. "Well it's a full moon, isn't it? On the night of a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all _control_." He looked straight into Moka's eyes and leaned his face down towards hers. "Just give in; Moka-san it will only hurt for a second then you will be in a world of pleasure.

"I said, LET GO!" Moka cried as she managed to shift her body into the position she wanted and gave him a swift kick to his balls.

**With Naruto**

"I think a quick jog will clear my head" Naruto said as he exits his dorm room. He runs towards the football field where he knew he would be alone "Helping Ririko-chan today was fun, I should help more often" as he finally reaches the football field. Naruto started to do some warm up exercise first, some pull up, sit up, push up, stretching his hands, legs and neck.

"How many laps today?" Naruto asked himself "How about 500, yep the minimum" as he started running around the track, he had just finish the first lap at lightning speed and was about to continue to when he heard.

*clap*

*clap*

Naruto stopped and turn around to see a reddish-brown hair man wearing white athletic clothes walking toward him.

"You are very fast, you when around the entire track in 20 seconds" the man said cheerily

"Whatever" Naruto replied as he waked pass the man when the man grabs on to him which made Naruto growl.

"Wait kid, my name is Koutsoubos- sensei the PE teacher and the coach of the track team and I want you to join the school track team, we could really use your speed"

"Don't touch me again" Naruto replied as he pushes Kotsubo hands off him and walked away.

"You better join or else I'm going to going to tell the principal that I saw you out here after curfew" Kotsubo said with a smile on his face.

"Eat shit bitch" Naruto said as walked away when he saw the bush moving and a purple hair girl coming out of it.

She turns around and saw Naruto looking at her "EEP!" As a blush appeared on her face and she jumps back into the brushes.

"I don't even want to know" Naruto replied as he walked off went he sense somebody following him so he pretend he did not know they were there and lend the person into the forest "Come out I now you have been following me"

"**Beast Tearing Palm"** was here a huge wave of Wind came at Naruto who activates his Lightning armour and puts his hands in an X formation as the attack hits him

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

**With Moka**

"S-Senpai?" Moka murmured apprehensively as the second year's body started to transform with yoki flaring around him. His hands grew claws and gained fur as well as his face, which turned into a canine-like snout and his body became more bulky over all.

**"Under the full moon, I just get so excited and horny I can't control myself!"** The _werewolf_ bellowed. **"I'll make you my woman, Akashiya Moka, if not willingly, then I'll take you by force!"**

"N-No, I don't want to..." Moka flinched away and closed her eyes as Gin's figure towered over her before he lashed out at her with his claws. She didn't even react when someone's arms wrapped around her waist, she did, however, react when she didn't feel Gin's claws connect with her body. She opened her eyes to find. Tsukune on top of her

"Sorry I'm later but I couldn't fine you until Kurumu-chan told me you were on the roof" Tsukune said with a smile on his face

"Tsukune-kun I'm so sorry" Moka replied with tears in her eyes

"I forgive you, now go and kick his ass" Tsukune pulled the rosary off with a flick of his wrist.

Yoki exploded from Moka's body as her features started to change. Her eyes became red and slitted, her hair became silver, her hips and bust size increased and her expression became sterner.

**"So the rumours were right and you are a vampire Moka-san"** Gin grinned at the sight of the vampire, his sharpened teeth glinting under the moonlight. **"You're still beautiful even after transforming, Akashiya Moka!"** He declared before leaping head on at Moka. "**I'll defeat you and make you my woman!"**

**"Weakling! You can't handle me."** Moka sneered before thrusting her arm forwards in an attempt to impale the second year, only for said werewolf to disappear from sight, shocking her at his speed.

Tsukune eyes were wider than usual, showing his surprise at how fast the werewolf had moved. "This is not good the last time Moka took on a person that fast she loss"

**"You are no match for me Moka-chan?"** Gin's voice reached Moka's ears and she spun around to see the werewolf standing on top of the railing doing a cool guy pose. **"You know, you should just give up, Moka-san."** The Newspaper Club's President leaped at her again. **"You have no chance at defeating me!"** His body became a blur as he sped around the rooftop, confusing the powerful vampire. **"Not while I'm under the full moon!"**

**With Naruto**

Naruto who had cuts and bruises all over his body is using his speed runs up the tallest tree in the forest and flies off into the air at the fully transformed Haiji Miyamoto who looks like a crow man with a beak and wings. "Foolish half-breed the sky is my domain"

"That true but with my speed I'm catch you off guard" Naruto thought as he came at the crow man at high-speed only for him to dodge it

"You forgot that Wind is also fast too **Drilling Air Bullet**" Haiji takes a deep breath, and then pound his stomach to apply external pressure as a highly compressed air ball from his mouth.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screams out in pain as the attack dispel his armour again as it sends him crashing into the ground levelling half of the forest.

"Ku ku ku it seems like Kuyo hunch was right your weakest is powerful long-range wind attacks" Haiji laughs as he landed on the ground to see the bloody and bruise Naruto on the ground.

*COUGH*

Naruto coughs up blood as he tries to get up only kick him in his face which sends him skidding across the ground "Argh!" Naruto screams out

"Why won't you die" Haiji shouted as he flies into the air again "**Air Bullets**" He shoots multiple bullets of air at the down Naruto with intense speed.

*boom*

"Argh!" his screams was heard thought out the campus

**With Neko sensei**

"Now for a warm glass of milk before bed" Neko-sensei said and put the glass at her lips when

"Argh!"

"That sound like Naruto" Neko-sensei shouted as she threw away the glass and rushes through the door in her robe.

**With ****Ririko**

Ririko was on the internet outbidding a woman for the latest S&M outfit "Why won't you let me have it" as she jumps out of her seat when she heard

"Argh!"

"Naruto-kun is in trouble" Ririko shouted as she jumps through her window leaving the woman to win the outfit.

**With Kurumu**

"Mom I tried everything to get him to talk to me but keeps on ignoring me" Kurumu said with tears in her eyes as she talks to her mother on the phone. "What should I do?"

"That easy all you have to do is-"

"Argh!"

"That sound like Naruto, he could be in trouble" Kurumu shouted as she throws the phone down and flies through her window

"No! Not Naruto-kun, Kurumu-chan you have to help him Kurumu! Kurumu!" Ageha shouted through the phone.

**With the headmaster**

"It seems like you took on more than you can chew, Naruto-kun" the Headmaster said as he walked towards his window and looked in Naruto's direction "I did warn you but you did not listen"

**With Kuyo**

"Fu fuf fuf fu it seems like the sound seals has been destroyed" Kuyo laughs as he watches the fight live via the cameras that he sets up all over the school.

"Kuyo-sama, here is your popcorn" Keito said as she gave it to him.

"Good now back to you duties" Kuyo replied as she went back to her knees and begun to sucking his cock "Life his good"

**Moka vs Gin**

Gin slashed his claw at Moka once again, but unlike last time when Tsukune had saved her, Moka was able to see it coming and grabbed the second year's furry right wrist tightly with one hand. **"W-Wha?"** He muttered in shock before looking up at the sky, or more specifically, the moon, only to see it covered by the clouds. **"Oh crap! I can't use my full powers when the moon is hidden behind the clouds like that!"**

"Argh!"

"What was that, it sounds like Naruto-san" Tsukune said

"No! That can't be happening I'm one who is supposed to put him in his pace" Inner Moka shouted

"Got you now woman" Gin roared as he attack the distracted Moka with his free hand but she catches that one too.

**"Do you really think that someone like yourself would actually be suitable to be with me?" **Moka in a mocking voice "I have to beat this guy fast so I can save the half-breed then put him in his place myself"

**"Of course I do!"** Gin barked back before wincing slightly as Moka increased the pressure of her grip on his wrists. **"Wait a minute, I'm not done yet! I can still defeat you even without the help of the mo-"**

Before the second year could even finish his sentence, Moka lifts Gin off the ground at a fast pace and slammed Gin's head into the ground causing a crater then spins him around and sends the werewolf rocketing away from his position until he went through the bars that were on the rooftop, letting him freefall straight towards the unforgiving ground.

"Half breed I'm coming" Moka shouted as she jumps off the roof and lands on the ground softly

"Moka-chan! Wait for me" Tsukune shouted

**With Naruto**

"Was that it" Naruto said as he got up with a smile on his face

"What the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" Naruto replied as he started to glow white as lightning surrounds him "I'm hope I can go into it without dying" as he shoots up into the clouds.

"What the hell is going on" The Crow monster shouts as he saw Lightning flashing across the sky and starting to take shape before it attacked him. "I'm getting out of here" as he tries to fly of when he heard a roared behind him, he turn around saw a huge Black dragon made of lightning coming at him at speeds that he could not match.

"Ku ku ku ku you will never escape monster" a booming voice laughs.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"The crow man screams out in pain before his body was vaporized as the dragon swallows him.

***Boom***

**With Neko-sensei and ****Ririko**

The two teachers met each other on their way to Naruto and two of them runs as fast as they can.

"Oh shit!" Ririko shouted

"No anything but that he could die" The frantic Neko shouted

"What's do you mean he could die?" a scared Ririko asked

"No time to talk we have to get to Naruto now"

**With the headmaster**

"So that's **Kirin**, you truly are Minato's son" The headmaster chuckle

**With Kuyo**

"No! He's a half-breed he's can't be doing that" Kuyo roared as he kick Keito away from him as he destroy the video screen with **fire-ball**.

**Unknown location**

Three figures groaned as they got up. "God damn it...what the hell happened?" The first person asked as they fell out of the tree they were in.

The other two looked into the air.

"What the hell is that Lava" The second person asks as he points to the sky.

The now named Lava gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" Lava asked.

"I'm talking about that big ass lightning Dragon" the other person said.

"It seems like Haiji is about to die" The first person said

"Then we have to help him Swamp" Lava shouted ready to run over towards them.

"Easy brother or you will die too" The person now known as Swamp said as they hear Haiji screams.

**With Kurumu**

"Damn it! That was one huge dragon" Kurumu got up out of the fallen trees, the shockwave had send her crashing into them "I'm coming Naruto-kun" as she flies off.

**With Inner Moka**

She arrive at the spot to see a huge crater about 2 km long and 100 feet deep "What power" she moan only to hit herself across her face "You came here to put him in his place". She looks around to see Naruto trying to get up.

"Shit my father journal was right" Naruto cough up blood before he fell to the ground. Moka was about to walk over their when a blue blur rocket passes her.

"Stay away from Naruto bitch" Kurumu shouted as she stood in from of Naruto

"Ha ha like you can stop me" a cocky Moka laughs

"No she can't but we can" Ririko said as she and Neko-sensei arrive.

"Stand down Moka or else" Neko- sensei said

"You got luck Half-breed" Moka said as she runs off.

"Sensei Naruto-kun is barely breathing" Kurumu shouted as the two teachers ran over to him.

Cut

Jay3000: Naruto's weakness has been revealed, powerful long range Wind attacks are the only thing that can dispel Naruto's armour and hurt him.

**Technique list**

**Name:** **Beast Tearing Palm**

**Rank High A**

It is a powerful wind technique that can cut and slash through any type materials. Haiji activates it by summoning wind in his right hand, and then swipes a slicing wind wave which appears to be controlled by Haiji's will and thoughts.

**Name: Air Bullets**

Rank: High A

This technique shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed. The bullets also have great power, enough to subdue a whole group of monsters.

**Name: Drilling Air Bullet**

**Rank: low S**

A Crow Tengu will first take a deep breath, and then pound its stomach to apply external pressure, the power of which it uses to shoot a highly compressed air ball from its mouth. The expelled air ball is mighty enough to hollow out the ground, and level an entire forest. Because of the large quantity of power kneaded into it, it explodes the moment it reaches its target, dealing an enormous amount of damage, as well as levelling anything in its path.


	6. Chapter 6 Memories & Midterm

**Naruto : Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

**Beta'ed by skg1991 and Ben Revell**

People thoghts

* * *

**Review Corner**

skg1991

Jay3000: I already PM you my answer

Jedipimp

Jay3000: Their name comes from a popular Anime

Majin-kun

Jay3000: I'm trying not to create a gray stu Naruto

Guest chapter 5 . Oct 28

Jay3000: I hate closed-minded people

GUEST 1 chapter 5 . Oct 27

Jay3000: Thank you and I look up the song and it can work

Guest chapter 5 . Oct 26

Jay3000: Wind is just a fast too and Naruto is not using the armour's full power as yet

Stratos263

Jay3000: Don't worry it will come

sabery

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too.

Guest chapter 5 . Oct 22

Jay3000: The third Raikage from Naruto had the same weakness so blame the writer of Naruto.

GuestGuestGuest chapter 5 . Oct 22

Jay3000: Thank you but you did not read the author's notes when I told that chapter wasn't beta'ed but It's beta'ed now

False sense of insanity

Jay3000: Thank you for the support

FLARECROWN

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you like it

hellfire45

Jay3000: If you check out and like my FB page them you would have known. I'm going to put up one of the pairing in the pairing section

StrongGuy159 and Argorok

Jay3000: Thank you and you know I always will

**Review Corner end**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Memories & Midterm**

**Last time**

_With Inner Moka_

_She arrived at the spot to see a huge crater about 2 km long and 100 feet deep._

_"What power!" she exclaimed before slapping and reminding herself, "You came here to put him in his place". She looked around and saw Naruto lying on the ground and was about to walk over there when suddenly a blue blur rocketed passes her._

_"Stay away from Naruto, bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she stood in front of Naruto_

_"Ha ha, like you can stop me!" Moka laughed cockily._

_"No she can't but we can!" Ririko said as she and Neko-sensei arrived on the scene._

_"Stand down, Moka or else." Neko- sensei warned the vampire._

_"You got some luck, Half-breed!" Moka said as she ran off._

_"Sensei, Naruto-kun is barely breathing." Kurumu shouted as the two teachers ran over to him._

_**Now**_

"I'm sorry but we don't have the equipment to help him here." The Nurse told them as she looked at Naruto who was on the bed, "You have to take him to the hospital."

"Are you crazy? You know that they don't like him." Ririko shouted at the nurse.

"Take it easy Ririko-chan. We need to think of some way to help Naruto." Nekonome replied as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I've got it. I'll call my mom. I'm sure she can help us." Kurumu replied from the seat beside Naruto.

"That's a great idea. Why didn't I think about that?" Nekonome said as a smile appeared on Kurumu's face.

"Here's my phone." Ririko replied as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Kurumu.

*Ring*

"Hello Ririko-chan, is Naruto ok!" Ageha shouted in a worried voice.

"No. He isn't okay. That's why I called you." Kurumu said and then she began to tell her mother what happened.

"Oh my God! I can't believe he used **Kirin**. He could have killed himself." Ageha said in a startled voice. "Neko-chan, how is he really?"

"He is in critical condition and it's Ririko's healing seal that is keeping him alive. He is not going to make it if we don't get the proper equipment." Nekonome informed her.

"Don't worry, I'll send any equipment needed to help him out. Now, let me talk to the nurse." Ageha replied as they handed the phone over to the nurse.

"Neko-chan that was the second time I heard the word **Kirin**. What does it means and what happened to Naruto-kun?" Ririko asked as she looked at her friend.

"It's Minato's version of the Fox clan's Battle Form. It turns the user's body into Lighting." Nekonome replied as Ririko nodded her head "It's only a theory but I believe that Naruto's body could not handle that much amount of Lighting going through his body. So it's shutting down."

"That sounds plausible, he's half fox after all" Ririko replied

"But Naruto-kun turned into a Lightning beast. What is up with that?" Kurumu asked

"I'm not sure. Only Naruto-kun can answer that question." Nekonome replied

**A Day later in a secret chamber**

It had been a few hours since the equipment arrived. They hooked Naruto up to it which stabilized him but he hadn't woken up as yet, so Nekonome and Ririko took turns guarding Naruto in case anybody decided to attack him. Kurumu would help when she did not have any class.

"Naruto-kun please wakes up!" Kurumu cried as she sat beside Naruto's bed side "I'm so sorry for calling you that and I wouldn't have abandoned you if I knew what was going on."

"Kurumu-chan, it's class time." Ririko said as she entered the room.

"I can't leave Naruto-kun. He could wake up any minute now and I don't want to miss it." Kurumu replied.

"Kurumu-chan, for the last time we will call you when he wakes up." Ririko replied

"Fine, I will see you later Naruto-kun." Kurumu replied as she kissed him on his cheek before leaving, "Please keep him safe!"

"Of course I will. He is very important to me." Ririko replied as she took her seat "I wonder what is going through you mind right now?"

Naruto was having a flash back of his past.

**Flash back 8 years ago**

One month had passed since Naruto escaped from the monster world into the human world but every place he went to they would chase him away because of how he looked. They even tried to kill him. He learnt his lesson from all those places he went to. So now he wore a disguise which composed of a hat and a coat that he found in the garbage whenever he went into town. Since he didn't have any money, he was forced to beg on the streets in order to survive.

"Miss, could you give me a coin to buy something to eat?" A very thin Naruto begged.

"Of course, young man!" The woman replied and went into her purse to take out the money when a boy suddenly crashed into Naruto knocking his hat off his head exposing his fox ears.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa monster!" The woman screamed out which got everyone's attention.

"Get him!" a man shouted as they started to throw things at him as Naruto ran off.

**Later that night**

Naruto was eating out of the garbage can as he usually did when he didn't get any money. He was in front of a house when a boy with brown hair in the style of rooster saw him.

"Hey stupid, get off my lawn!" said the boy but Naruto ignored him.

"I was talking to you!" said the boy as he pushed Naruto over. Naruto got up and walked away but the boy wasn't having it. The boy charged at Naruto who dodged him which caused the boy to run up into a wall and break his nose. Then he started to cry alerting the people in the house.

"What is going on out here?" A man shouted as he came out of the house only to see Naruto who wasn't wearing his disguise and his son with a bloody nose.

"It's the demon from the town and he attacked my son." the man who looked like the older version of the boy yelled as he alerted the neighbours. Then a mob started to form which began chasing Naruto who began running as fast as he could

He was looking behind while running, which caused him to knock somebody down.

"P-Please don't h-h-hurt m-me!" the half-breed stuttered. This caused the woman, who had been knocked down to narrow her eyes and furrow her thin eyebrows.

"Why would I hurt you when it was an accident?" the woman asked Naruto.

"I'm so sorry… wait did you say it was accident?" Naruto asked with his eyes-wide open in shock.

"Yes. And it's my fault for not looking where I was going." the mysterious woman said when her ears suddenly twitched as she heard many loud footsteps and shouting. She looked around to see a mob approaching them.

"Kill him! We'll be heroes!" The mob advanced on him, ready to kill. Naruto tried to run but he was cut off with a blow to the head.

"Good shot Rai," a large, muscular man said, patting Rai's shoulder with a beefy paw as Rai put away the sling shot. The man had a long green hair. The man's tiny, hateful eyes glared daggers into the boy "Die demon!" he yelled as he started delivering vicious blows to the defence-less boy's torso.

Naruto screamed out in pain as he felt his ribs being broken and after what felt like an eternity, the giant ceased his pummelling, pleased with himself. "Who is next?"

"Stop or you will kill him!" the woman shouted as she threw her body over the Naruto's "He's just a kid."

"Move bitc-" the Muscular man shouted as he grabbed her and was about to throw her away when suddenly his hands came off "Argh!" he screamed as blood went everywhere.

Before he could look back up at the woman, his head had been severed from his body by the woman who yelled, "That is what you get for attacking a child and calling a woman a bitch."

"She is a demon too!" another shouted as he saw the woman's red eyes and her sharp claws with blood dripping from them.

Rai runs towards his friend "You are going to p-" before the man could finish his sentence, the woman quickly snapped his neck killing him in the process. The man's body fell limp onto the ground as the woman gave the crowd an aggravated glare.

"Get her!" the other shouted as a smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Bring it on!" the woman replied as she vanished in a yellow blur and attacked them.

**In the morning**

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes and tried to move.

"Oww", he cried as he felt pain all over his body.

"Easy young one, you are not fully healed as yet." The woman said as she came into his line of sight. She looked like she was in her late twenties with waist-length blonde hair. The front shorter section of hair had been brought forward, creating a bangs effect around her face. She was wearing a brown outfit that exposed lots of her cleavage and midriff, and sandals.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as she pushed him back down on the bed.

"My Name is Cheetara and I'm the woman you knocked down last night." The woman now known as Cheetara said with a smile on her face.

"My Name is Naruto and what happened last night?" Naruto asked her.

"No need to worry about what happened last night. Just know that those people will never bother you again." Cheetara told him.

"Thank you but why did you save me? I'm a freak!" Naruto replied with his head held down.

"Then we freaks must stick together." Cheetara replied as she used her hands to lift up Naruto's head.

"You are a monster too?" a shocked Naruto asked as he saw a pale pink upsweep around Cheetara's pale red eyes, giving the impression of drastic eye makeup bordered by short, blonde eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm a Monster a Cheetah to be precise and a member of the Neko Clan." Cheetara replied as she let go of Naruto and went towards the window, "So Naruto-kun, why is a member of the Fox clan like you doing in the human world and all by himself no less?" she asked as she opened them so that Naruto could get some fresh air.

"Because they want to kill me." He muttered in a low voice but Cheetara sensitive ears picked it up.

"Why would they want to kill you?" Cheetara asked as she walked towards him "You don't look that dangerous to me."

"They want to kill me because I'm a half-breed." Naruto held his head down in shame but Cheetara stopped him once again.

"There is nothing wrong with being a half-breed." Cheetara scowled at him "You should be proud of who you are."

She kissed him on the cheek as a blush appeared on his face.

"Thank you Cheetara-chan." Naruto replied with a smile on his face when suddenly his stomach made a loud noise.

"Hehehehehehehehe" Cheetara giggled as Naruto blushed "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am." Naruto replied as his stomach growled again.

"Good, because I just finished making our meal." She smiled warmly at him, which caused Naruto to blush. Cheetara walked back to the kitchen quickly to bring the food.

Naruto sat there, quietly and patiently waiting for the cat woman. After a few minutes, she walked back into the room with two large plates, one in each hand. She set one in in front of Naruto and his jaw comically dropped to the table as he drooled.

In front of him, on the plate, lay two large sizzling steaks and a mound of fried sliced potatoes. The warm tantalizing smell made him feel slightly drowsy. Cheetara saw this and smirked at him. She placed her plate on the table and sat at the head chair. The blond stopped his gawking and looked at her. She saw that he was waiting for her permission. Cheetara smiled and nodded at him.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun. Dig in!" the Neko said as she handed him a set of eating utensils. He looked at the plate and bowl for a moment. He then closed his eyes and bowed to Cheetara.

"Arigatō Cheetara-san, you are the greatest!" shouted the grateful half-breed. He then started to quickly devour his meal. This caused the Neko to smile before she started to enjoy her own meal.

**4 hours later**

Naruto was on the bed, asleep as Cheetara went to her room and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello" a woman answered the phone

"What is Minato-kun's son doing here?" Cheetara asked.

"Oh thank god, you are the one who found him." the woman said in a happy voice as she told her why Naruto was out there.

"Oh my god, why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Cheetara asked with tears in her eyes.

"They told me you were informed." the woman replied

"Those lying teme" Cheetara roared into the phone "What about Minato-kun's will. I'm sure he predicted this?"

"I haven't heard anything about it." the woman replied

"You will have to sneak into Katsu's office because I have a feeling that he knows about it." Cheetara replied

"I will so watch over him until I can find the will." The woman replied. "And be careful the Clan heads have sent out their members to look for him and kill him. Watch out in particular for the vampires."

"Before you hangup I need your help" Cheetara said in a nervous voice.

"Anything" the woman replied

"I sort of killed some humans while protecting Naruto" Cheetara said

"I'll send the girls to wipe there minds" the woman replied as she hanged up the phone.

**4 years later**

**I Minato Namikaze in being of sound mind and body do declare this my last will and testament signed XX October in the year XXXX.**

**This will should be read on the day of my passing.**

**To Tsurara Shirayuki, we leave my super deluxe snow cone maker, so enjoy.**

**To my wonderful son Naruto Namikaze, I leave all Titles, Lands, Money, and my never-ending Love. Son, grow strong and be your own man, remembers I will always be proud of you.**

**To Katsu (God father), I leave the clan in your hands and the guardianship of our son Naruto Namikaze.**

**For everybody in the fox clan there are two codicil attached to this will. If you treat my son well and take good care of him then, you will gain access to my vault full of Fire Techniques that I have collected throughout the years but if you treat my son badly, trying to get him killed or kicked out of the clan then this will and codicil are to be share among the clans of our world.**

**To Issa, you owed me for saving your life from Kushina when you made fun of her Red hair and for not telling anybody about that wild night you had with the guy named Orochimaru, so I'm here to cash it in. Make sure that my son his safe.**

**Should Katsu be unable to raise our Naruto, The order of choice is thus.**

**Tsurara Shirayuki (Godmother)**

**Cheetara Nekonome**

**This will is signed and witnessed this day XX October XXXX**

**Minato Namikaze**

**Witnessed By**

**Katsu**

**Tsurara Shirayuki**

**Registered by Issa Shuzen Elder Clan head**

"Yes I finally found it, now Naruto will be safe." the woman said

**A House in the woods**

"Ouch!" Cheetara cried out as she rubbed her ass "Damn it Naruto it hurt!"

"I'm sorry Tara-chan." A 14-year-old Naruto shouted as he ran over to help Cheetara "Here I'll help you up" he said as he stretched out his hands only to pulled down to the ground.

"Never let you guard down, Naruto-kun" Cheetara who was now straddling a blushing Naruto waist said.

"That's cheating!" Naruto shouted

"Sorry Naruto but there is no code of honour when you are fighting for your life. Now do you give?" Cheetara asked as she pulled out a dagger.

"Yes I give." Naruto shouted as she got off him

"Nice job Naruto. Now let's begin weapon training." Cheetara said with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Well look at the time. I have to go jogging now." Naruto quickly said as he ran off.

Cheetara smiled, throughout the four years she and Naruto really got to know and trust each other. She even told him that she had a sister and that she and his father were best friends in school and that she did not know that his father was dead until she met him. Naruto told her the way he was treated before and after his father died which she already knew about and that he did not have any powers but she didn't tell him that she knew. He even asked about Ageha, the woman who saved him from being killed by the clan heads.

She even found out that Minato had started teaching him how to fight in a new style called the shield, so she decided to teach him another style of fighting and even how to use a staff which was a bad idea because Naruto kept on hurting himself with it and gave up within the first month. Cheetara realized that it was just wasn't his thing so she decided to focus on his strength which was hand to hand combat and how to defend himself against someone with a weapon but she would still tease him with staff lessons.

**Later that day**

"Now to shove it in their faces!" Ageha said as she entered the council room with a big smile on her face "Now Naruto-kun can claim what is his!"

"Issa-sama, we finally found the half-breed and the men are already proceeding with the plan to kill him and whosoever has taken care of him." a vampire said

"Good, now I have to hear what that man-eater wants." Issa replied as he left the room not knowing Ageha had heard everything.

"Oh shit I hope I can make it in time!" Ageha shouted as she ran out of the building and took off into the air.

**With Naruto**

"I hope Tara-chan is cooking ramen tonight." Naruto said as he jogged back to the house. He suddenly saw smoke coming from his house's direction "Oh god no!" he yelled as he ran faster. He reached the path towards his house when he saw dead monster's bodies all over the place.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE!" was heard coming from the house.

"That sounds like Tara-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the house only to see four dead vampires on the ground and Cheetara holding her bloody stomach, "Tara-chan are you alright?" he cried as he ran over to her.

"Naruto-kun, watch out!" Cheetara shouted as she uses her speed to push Naruto out of the as a hand went through her chest.

"Tara-chan!" Naruto cried out

"Mwahaha, now it your turn" The Vampire laughed as he pulled his hands out of her chest.

"I... love…you….Nar…." as she fell to the ground.

"Tara-chan" Naruto shouted as his eyes turned red and a lightning bolt appeared in his eyes as he attacked the Vampire

"Bring it on half-breed!" The vampire shouted as he attacked Naruto and slammed him into the wall "Mwahaha, you are going to die like that bitch!" he yelled as he lifted his hand to deliver the final blow.

"I will not die" Naruto roared as he unleash a huge thunder blast.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Vampire screamed out in pain as he was vaporized.

**With Ageha**

"What the hell?" she shouted as she saw the huge lightning attack coming from the house "Naruto-kun, Cheetara-chan!" she screamed as she rushed over. She reached the house only to see that it was destroyed and a crying Naruto was hugging the body of her dead friend

"Cheetara!" Naruto screamed to the heaven with tears in his eyes.

**One year later**

Ageha hid Naruto in one of the properties owned by his mother. After he stopped grieving about Cheetara's death, she finally told him about his mother and explained to him that she was his real god mother. She then explained why she could not tell anybody about his connection to Kushina or her, because of their enemies. She even showed Naruto his father's will but he refused to go back and Ageha accepted that for now because she knew that he would have to go back eventually.

Ageha would pretend to go on clan's business trip so she could spend the year with Naruto to work on his new abilities like how to go into his human form and basic lightning techniques that could help but it was still not enough so Ageha brought back the will and finally convinced Naruto to back.

"Naruto-kun, if you want to get stronger so you can finally reveal your full heritage, then you will have to go back and learn everything that your father left for you." Ageha said which got Naruto thinking.

"What about my mother's techniques?" Naruto asked

"When you are ready, I will give them to you." Ageha replied with a smile on her face.

"Fine, I will do it but I will do it my way." Naruto replied as Ageha hugged him in joy and drowned him in her breasts as blood came out of Naruto's nose.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Ageha shook the unconscious Naruto "Looks like Naruto-kun is a breast man." Ageha said with a smile on her face.

**The Council Meetings**

"…so, before we continue, does anyone wish to join the **holy log society**." A forest fairy asked then he took out the holy book of Log "Let me read a chapter from the great book for you. Praise thee the log for the log may find p…" the holy book of log was struck by a lightning bolt

"Never liked that book" a voice shouted and Issa's eyes widened in shock. "Hello, Mr. Mosquito how is Orochimaru?"

"Oh shit how did he find out about him?" Issa panicked.

Every single monster stared in shock at the blond with their mouths open as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"What? You guys miss me." Naruto said as they glared daggers at him

"What are doing here you filthy half-breed." they shouted

"Kill him!" Katsu shouted

"Yeah kill him and all the fox clan fire techniques and secret will be shared among the monster can heads." Ageha replied as she entered the room.

"I should have known." Issa muttered

"Oh shit she found the will!" Katsu started to panic.

"Ageha-chan, what are you talking ab…"

"Shut up bitch you knew about Minato's will and that you were chosen to be Naruto-kun guardian if Katsu did not want to be" Ageha shouted as Naruto glared at her.

"I'm sorry but my clan came first!" Tsurara said with tears in her eyes "If I had taken you in then Issa and the councillors would withdraw their support to help build back up my clan!"

"Save your tears for someone who cares bitch!" Naruto replied hard-hearted

"So what do you guys want?" Issa asked as he gritted his teeth.

"That is simple Naruto will be reinstated in the fox clan where he will get everything that the will stated and you guys will stop trying to kill him." Ageha replied with a smile on her face "And you Issa will see to it."

"Issa will never do that." a Cyclops shouted as he stood up.

"Then I will have to read out the will especially the part about Issa." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you fool and yes I will see to it." Issa yelled as he slammed his hand onto the table in front of him.

**Flashback end**

**The next day at class at Class**

"Hello, Kurumu-chan!" greeted Moka and Tsukune. Kurumu turned around and greeted them as well.

"Good morning Moka-san, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu replied in a sad voice.

"Kurumu-chan what's wrong?" A curious Moka asked.

"Damn, I'm not supposed to tell anybody about Naruto-kun condition." Kurumu thought

"She probably worried about the midterms?" Tsukune replied.

"Yeah that's it." Kurumu answered quickly

"Well you could join our study group." Moka replied while yawning.

"Okay, class!" Ms. Nekonome cut off their conversation, "In two days we will be taking the midterms. These tests are to see where you are placed in the school. It will, obviously, count for your grade. So starting this today we will be revising our lesson! Meow!" She meowed as she started the lesson.

**After class**

"Hey Kurumu! Where you guys going?" asked Tsukune.

"I'm just going to the nurse's office." Kurumu replied as she picked up her bag.

"What's wrong with you? You have been going to the nurse's office a lot lately!" Moka said

"I'm having Succubus problems!" Kurumu lied as she patted herself on her back for coming up with such a lie.

"Well look at the time." Tsukune said quickly with a blush on his face as he packed his bag quickly and ran out of the room.

"Tsukune-kun, wait!" Moka shouted but he was gone already "When you feel better, would you come meet us at my dorm room after class?"

"Sure, I don't see why not..." Kurumu replied as she left the classroom and headed towards the nurse's office.

**Two days later**

**In Kuyo's office**

"Swamp, where the hell is that half-breed I'm going to kill him" A tall and average boy with wavy red hair strapped into a small ponytail came entered the room to sees a boy who looks just like him but has green hair and their boss sitting around the table.

"Easy Lava, we are working on it" Swamp replied as he looked at his brother.

"You are not working hard enough!" Lava shouted as walk towards his brother.

"Calm down brother" Swamp replied in unruffled voice

"How can I went my best friend is dead!" Lava roared

"Easy Lava and calm we are looking for the half-breed but those bitches seem to have hidden him in a secret location that I don't know about" Kuyo replied but Lava wouldn't calm down.

"You arenot look hard enough" Lava shouted as he runs out of the room and slam the door.

"I can't believe I'm that guy's twin" Swamp said in a calm voice

**With Naruto in the nurse's room**

"Kurumu-chan, did you sleep here" Nekonome asked as she entered the room to Kurumu who jumped off Naruto.

"Sorry sensei, but I could not sleep last night so I decided to come here and Ririko-sensei decided to let me in.

"I see now go home and take a shower. Your exams start in 1 hour" Nekonome said as Kurumu got up and kissed Naruto on the cheek "I hope you studied because the test isn't going to be easy."

"Oh shit I didn't study a thing!" Kurumu shouted in her mind as she ran out of the room

"Damn it Kurumu-chan, watch where you are going!" Ririko shouted as she came into the room with a cup of coffee. "Oh hey Neko-chan!"

"Ririko-chan, I was wondering if you could administer the midterms today and I'll watch over Naruto-kun?" Nekonome asked her friend

"Sure why not I can always cash in on this favour later" Ririko replied with a smile on her face as she exited the room.

"Naruto-kun, please wake up soon!" Nekonome said as she kissed him on his forehead "Because I can't wait to sink my teeth into you."

**1 hour later**

"Now class, Miss Nekonome is not feeling well today so I will be administrating your midterms. I would say that this midterm is probably one of the hardest tests that have ever been set at this academy, but if you studied then you should have no problem." Ririko said as she handed the tests out. "You have until lunch to finish, which gives you about three hours. You may now start."

**1 hour later...**

Every student had a few difficulties with the test. Tsukune, in particular had a lot of trouble since he only understood about two-thirds of the material. Kurumu was day dreaming about Naruto waking up and forgiving her by giving her a passionate kiss. Moka, on the other hand didn't seem to have any trouble.

**2 hours later...**

"Hey I know this one and the next one too' Moka thought as she ran through the paper

'This test is, in fact, some bullshit.' Tsukune thought.

"Oh kami Naruto that's the spot." Kurumu moaned out only to be hit with a chalk as she looked up to see Ririko glaring at her "Oh yeah, I'm doing a midterm exam." as she bubbled in the answers.

**3 hours later...**

Mostly everyone finished the test. Those who did not, were forced to turn it in any way.

"Okay class, you are free to go to lunch. The results will be up tomorrow!" The whole class rushed out of the room.

"Let's go Moka," Tsukune called the pink haired vampire who had just finished packing her bag

"Coming Tsukune-kun!" Moka replied as she saw Kurumu getting up "Are you coming with us this time?

"Well..."

"Of course she is." Ririko said pushes Kurumu towards them

**With Naruto**

Naruto tried to open his eyes but they felt very heavy. His sense of taste and smell were functioning properly. He felt like his whole body was bandaged as the odour of drugs passed through his nose.

"Am I in the hospital? If so, how?" Naruto wondered as he couldn't remember very clearly, "The last thing I remember is trying to use the Battle form." and that was it, he did not know if he was alive or dead.

"No I can't die, I haven't accomplished my goals as yet" Naruto shouted in his mind "I have to wake up!" but he could not open his eyes because it was too heavy so he tried to move his hand. It was very difficult because his was hands were very stiff, but he pushed on.

The nurse was walking into the room to check on Naruto when she saw his right hand move. "His hands moved!" The nurse shouted as she ran over to check on him thus waking up Nekonome "His breathing has also stabilized! He's waking up!"

"Oh thank kami!" Nekonome shouted with a big smile on her face "Quickly go and call Kurumu and Ririko!"

"Hai" the nurse replied as she ran out of the room.

"Naruto-kun, do you hear me?" Naruto heard the calling. The voice was very familiar. However, that voice was a little heavier than he remembered.

"Cheetara!?" Naruto called out in a weak voice but she heard him.

"How does Naruto-kun now my sister?" Nekonome thought as she looks at Naruto "No Naruto its Nekonome-sensei."

**The Cafeteria...**

"Tsukune-kun, let's go get some more food please!" Moka said.

"Sure Moka-chan." Tsukune walked with Moka to the lunch line. "Kurumu are you coming?"

"Sure why not" Kurumu replied

"Kurumu! Ririko! Please come to the nurse's office!" The woman over the PA system said.

"Sorry guys but I have to go!" Kurumu shouted as she runs out of the Cafeteria.

"I wonder what that was about." Tsukune and Moka thought.

Kurumu ran as fast as she could to the nurse's office and kicked it down only to see Ririko crying while hugging Naruto "Oh thank kami that you are alive!"

"Stop trying to stifle him Ririko-chan" Nekonome shouted at her friend. Kurumu walked closer with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad that you are awake Naruto-kun." Kurumu replied with a big smile on her face only to stop in her track when she saw Naruto glaring at her

"What the hell are you doing here bitch!" Naruto said with venom as tears came into Kurumu's eyes then she ran out of the room.

Cut


	7. Chapter 7 A Witch's love

**Naruto: Jay3000-sama does not own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him or Rosario + Vampire (owned by Akihisa Ikeda and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

**Beta'ed by skg1991 and Ben Revell**

people thought

**Inner Moka talking to Outer Moka**

* * *

**Review Corner**

* * *

swagerboy

Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too.

DragonPony022

Jay3000: Thank you and you have to read to find out.

Rokisahn

Jay3000: Thank for reading and reviewing

Guest chapter 6 . Nov 15

Jay3000: Don't worry it she my favourite AND IT'S A HAREM AFTER ALL

Silver crow

Jay3000: Is this fast enough

Shoveit

"Third, you don't think the human authorities will investigate the murder of a mob of people? That it wont be all over the media? Thus risking exposure to the existence of monsters. Not to mention this action, give humans every right to fear and hate monsters even further."

Jay3000: The stated is the only thing I agree with you about the thing was a bunch of shit that that I don't believe in, they tried to kill him and Cheetara so they got what was coming to them and I fixed the chapter to solve the stated above but use the Succubus clan to solve the problem with their ability to erase memory

False sense of insanity

Jay3000: Nope and remember he did not know what she did for him

sabery

Jay3000: Thank you and they are but in the next chapter

Argorok and StrongGuy159

Jay3000:Thank you both and I will

* * *

**Last time**

"Tsukune-kun, let's go get some more food please!" Moka said.

"Sure Moka-chan." Tsukune walked with Moka to the lunch line. "Kurumu are you coming?"

"Sure why not" Kurumu replied

"Kurumu! Ririko! Please come to the nurse's office!" The woman over the PA system said.

"Sorry guys but I have to go!" Kurumu shouted as she runs out of the Cafeteria.

"I wonder what that was about." Tsukune and Moka thought.

Kurumu ran as fast as she could to the nurse's office and kicked it down only to see Ririko crying while hugging Naruto "Oh thank kami that you are alive!"

"Stop trying to stifle him Ririko-chan" Nekonome shouted at her friend. Kurumu walked closer with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad that you are awake Naruto-kun." Kurumu replied with a big smile on her face only to stop in her track when she saw Naruto glaring at her

"What the hell are you doing here bitch!" Naruto said with venom as tears came into Kurumu's eyes then she ran out of the room.

**Now**

**Chapter 7 A Witch's love and a new discoveries**

"Ouch!" Naruto screamed as Nekonome and Ririko hit him on his head

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto shouted as he rubbed the bump that grew on his head.

"How could you say that to her?" Ririko shouted

"She's been worried about you" Nekonome hits him again.

"What are you guys talking about? And stop hitting me" a confused Naruto asked.

"She was the one who found you and protected you from Inner Moka" Nekonome said in a calm voice as she rubbed the bump on Naruto's head.

"She has been at your side throughout the entire time." Ririko said as she kissed the spot that they hit him.

"She even failed the examination because she was so worried about you."

"Man I feel like a jack ass, right now." Naruto said as he held down his head in shame.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if you talk to her, you guys can work things out." Ririko said with a smile on her face.

"She's right. Now I want to know what was going through that thick of head of yours when you decided to use the Battle mode." Nekonome glared at him.

"Oh that. I was just proving that my father's theory was bullshit." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You fool you almost died to prove a stupid theory." Ririko roared with tears in her eyes.

"You know I don't like to see a beautiful woman cry, Ririko-chan." Naruto replied as he wiped away her tears with his finger.

"What was that theory?" Nekonome asked as she continued to glare at him.

"My father theorized that because I'm not a full-blown fox it will take twice as much power for me to use my lighting attacks, if I got ever them and he was right." Naruto paused as the two women motioned for him to continue "He also said that it will take four times as much power for me to use the Battle Form which is also correct and if I enter the Battle Form, my body will vaporize because of the amount of lighting that will go through my body."

"So that why you were like that?" Ririko said as she looked at him "Your body was being destroyed from the inside out."

"Pretty much." Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"You fool you could have died." Nekonome cried as she started hitting him in his chest with tears running down her cheek.

"I know but I need to get stronger as fast as possible." Naruto replied as he hugged the crying Neko.

**The Next Day**

Neko-sensei walked up to the noticeboard and placed the midterm grades as she looked around to see if there was any student around, "Yes, now I wouldn't get trampled like last year ha ha ha." as she put up the test scores.

"Attention students your midterm grades have been posted. I repeat, your midterm grades have been posted." the Headmaster said over the PA system.

"Shit, I have to get out." Neko shouted as she ran off.

Every student in the cafeteria rushed out to see where they were placed in the school. Half of the students seemed content with their results, the other half seemed disappointed.

Moka searched for her name and found it on the 13th spot. "Yes! I knew all that extra studying would pay off." Moka cheered.

Tsukune looked for his name as did Kurumu; both were pretty disappointed with their grades, "I placed in 128th." Tsukune said sadly.

"I was expecting this. I never studied for this exam because I was too worried about that bastard." Kurumu said to herself.

Moka tried to comfort him, "It is okay Tsukune. Maybe we can study after school." Moka suggested.

"I guess." Tsukune said as he turned towards Kurumu who was walking away.

"Kurumu-chan, where are you going?" Tsukune asked as Kurumu stopped and turned around.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head." Kurumu replied as she walked away.

"I wonder why she looked so down." Tsukune said.

"Look Tsukune–kun," Moka said as she pointed to Kurumu's name

"Wow, 228th place, no wonder she looks so sad." Tsukune said as he looked at Moka "I thought she studied."

"We should have known that she wasn't studying because every time we invited her to study with us she would refuse." Moka said as they walked off.

Little did anyone know, there was a little girl hiding behind a column looking at the group, more specifically Moka. This little girl seemed to be ten or eleven years old, she had a petite frame, a slim figure, and clear skin. She had short brown hair and violet brown eyes. She wore the school uniform, but with several alterations to it. She had yellow stockings with garter belts on them and brown shoes. She also had a hot pink sleeveless turtleneck on with a yellow bowtie, and brown corset. She sported a brown cape that went down to her ankles, wrist couplings, and a witch's hat.

She gazed at, "Moka, Wow, she is amazing."

**With Naruto**

Naruto spotted the library across the school yard "I wonder if it is really in there or Ririko-chan and Neko-sensei were pulling my leg." as he made an eager beeline for it. The second he opened the door he activated his Lightning armour and ran past the Librarian who was fixing a book shelf.

"Restricted section." was written on the door.

"Looks like she was right." as he opened the door and walked down the hall way and opened another door, he was struck with what was, in his opinion, one of the most beautiful smells one could experience, the smell of books and power. Shelves upon shelves of them about spells, seals and many more. He felt like he had opened the door and walked into heaven. He walked up to the nearest shelf and examined some of the books it contained.

**Outside the Library**

"Let get in here and kick his ass." Lava shouted as he was about to rush in when his brother stopped him.

"Easy brother." Swamp said as he pointed at Ririko, who was going into the library too "Remember what Kuyo-sama said, he and her are working together."

"So we can take them." Lava shouted as he brushed off his brother's hand and ran towards the library.

"Damn it Lava." Swamp shouted as he chased after his brother.

"Where the hell are they?" Lava shouted in the library.

"Young man, get out of here or remain silent." The Librarian said

"Back off bit-" Lava yelled before Swamp covered his mouth.

"Sorry about my brother and we will be out of your hair, just answer my question first." Swamp replied with a charming smile on his face.

"Fine, but I want him out of here first." the Librarian replied as she fixed the glasses on her face.

"Why you little sl-"

"Lava, easy I will tell you later so wait for me outside." Swamp said as Lava stood there "I said get out!" as Lava runs out.

"Have you seen Uzumaki Naruto in here?" Lava asked

"No I have not" She replied

"Do you mind if I look around?" Swamp asked

"Not at all, just be quiet" She replied as Swamp began to look around but he did not find them anywhere.

**With Naruto**

He spotted one called "The Forbidden seals written by K.U". He chuckled inwardly as he removed the volume from the shelf and took it to the nearest table to read the contents of the book.

**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

**The Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals**

**Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**

**Yin Seal: Release**

"The Dead Demon Consuming Seal is a seal that invokes the power of a spectral entity known as the Shinigami (Reaper or death god) that can only be seen when it grasps one's soul. Once called upon, the Shinigami hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after some time a cursed seal appears on its arm. The soul of the summoner is then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm into the user's chest to grab the soul of its target. At the user's command, the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging the target's soul into the user whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. However, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's both souls trapped for all eternity within the fiend's stomach."

"Holy shit now this is what I'm talking about" Naruto said with a smile on his face then he skips the page to **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation** when he sensed someone standing behind him. He was about to turn around and chastise them for reading over his shoulder when they leant down and said – in a seductive voice: "Naruto-kun, I thought we were going to enjoy this place together?"

"I was making sure that this room has everything that we will need." Naruto replied in a husky voice.

"Does it have everything we need?" Ririko asked as she wrapped her hands around him.

"Everything except a bed" Naruto said

"That could be arranged." Ririko replied as she licked his cheek with her long tongue.

"What if I can't wait?" Naruto replied as he turned around and dragged her onto his lap.

"Well, you will have to wait until you start attending class again." Ririko said as Naruto glared at her

"Damn tease." Naruto muttered

"What did you say?" Ririko asked

"Just give me the rest of the week to get my body back into shape" Naruto quickly said.

"Fine, but I only going to give you another day to apologize to Kurumu-chan." Ririko replied

"Yeah I know I have been avoiding her for a while." Naruto replied as Ririko stood up.

"Yeah and before Ageha find out." Ririko replied

"By the way Ririko-chan, how did you get in here because you guys told me that the door will vanish when anybody is in here?" Naruto asked

"Silly Naruto you forget to close the door." Ririko replied with a smile on her face.

"My bad and do you guys know how Ageha knew about this room when not even the head master did?" Naruto asked.

"She never told us. She told us to tell you about it." Ririko replied "And I can see why because Neko-chan and I was here yesterday and there was no door."

**In the hall way**

"Well, well, look at what we have here our resident egghead Yukari Sendo." The little girl turned around to face the Class President and his friends. The three students in front of her all had a smile on their faces

"Uh oh you are the guys who came 2nd, 3rd and 4th in the class." Yukari backed away slightly knowing what is going to happen base on her experience at the other schools.

"Number 1 in the school and at the age of eleven too, very impressive." The sarcasm was evident in his voice. "No wonder they put you in high school."

"Thank you." muttered Yukari, doing her best to avoid his harsh stare.

"Don't let that go to your head witch." the Class President said as they began to surround her.

"It's not." Yukari replied.

"Then what about your outfit!" The class rep said pointing his finger at her clothes to emphasize his point. "The uniform is against school rules, you should take it off."

"I know it's against the school rules, but it is the only thing that I have that reminds me of my dead grandmother." Yukari replied with tears in her eyes.

"Oh cry me a river bitch. It's against the rules now take it off or I rip it off" The Class President roared. This made all three goons lick their lips in anticipation. They were completely unaware of a Blue heart-shaped wand with a pink pentagram that was behind Yukari.

"Boss let me do it. You know I love lolis." One of them said as he walked closer to Yukari until, out of thin air, three washtubs fell on their heads.

"Hahahahaha! Serves you right you sick freaks." Yukari celebrated while the three boys groaned in pain. That didn't last long though.

The class rep snarled at Yukari. He glared daggers at Yukari, his eyes becoming yellow with reptile slits, and his claws elongated, becoming sharp and black. "You think that IS FUNNY" as he slammed her back against the wall

"Argh!" Yukari screamed out in pain

"I'm going to kill you" The class president roared and just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, at the last possible moment, Moka caught the arm and threw him backwards.

"You shouldn't hit girls." Moka said as she glared at them

"Why don't you mind your own business?" The Class president growled.

"I think you should leave!" Moka scolded.

"Moka?" Yukari whispered to herself while blushing.

"Boss lets go, the other students are looking at us. Plus I heard that Moka is a vampire." one of the goons whispered into the boss's ear.

"You got lucky this time, witch." The class president said as he snapped his fingers and he and his goons walked off.

Moka sighed in relief while Yukari just hung on to her leg. At this point all the students dispersed going back to whatever they were doing.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was heading towards Neko-sensei classroom to do his mid-term when suddenly a boy bumped into him and fell on the ground.

"Watch where you are going baka" the boy shouted

"What did you call me monster?" Naruto growled.

The boy recognizes the voice and almost shit himself as he looks up to see the scary face of the now the most dangerous student in the school. "S-Sorry U-Uzumaki-sama" The sacred boy shuttered then he begins to bow to Naruto.

"Are you alright President-sama!" the boy asked as he and another boy ran towards their friend.

"Why are you bowing to him, shit stain?" the other boy shouted

"S-Shut up and s-show r-respect to the great U-Uzumaki." the boy shouted as he pulled them down too "Now show some respect"

"I am so dead." The two goons fainted as they heard he name Uzumaki, he was known as the killer of monster after the rumours about the giant lighting beast that vaporized several high class monster that attacked him spread.

"Please Uzumaki-sama spare me." The president began to kiss Naruto's feet.

"Get off me you slimy lizard." Naruto replied as he gave the president a kick to the face that sends him crashing into the wall "Don't come near me again." as he walked away.

**The cafeteria,**

"Thank you again for saving me." Yukari said gratefully. "My name is Yukari Sendo by the way. It's very nice to meet all of you!"

Tsukune responded first, "I'm Tsukune Aono."

Moka was last, "I'm Mo-"

"Moka Akashiya. I know. You're pretty famous as the school's prettiest girl." Luckily, Kurumu was in the restroom, so she wasn't able to hear that statement.

'I would love for Kurumu to hear that.' thought Tsukune.

"Yukari, you seem awfully young." Moka stated. "May I ask how old are you?"

"Eleven." Yukari said proudly.

"Wait, so that means you skipped," Tsukune counted his fingers, "four grades?! You truly are a genius."

"Yes I am. So Moka, are you dating anybody?" Yukari asked with a blush. "Maybe... a girlfriend?"

Moka looked at Tsukune who had no answer. "Well..." Moka started a bit uncomfortably, "I have a few friends that are girls... if that counts. Why do you ask?"

Yukari started to shy away a little, but got braver, "Well, you see, um..." Yukari then pounced on Moka causing them both to fall over. "I'm head over heels in love with you Moka!" exclaimed Yukari. This shocked everyone at the table; Yukari began groping Moka's chest only to be pushed off

"Sorry Yukari-san but I'm not that type of girl" Moka said with a blush on her face.

"But you are the one." The young witch shouted

Moka was embarrassed, "What do you mean 'the one'?"

"Well, I want to be your girlfriend!" Yukari proclaimed, attracting unwanted attention from nearby students.

Tsukune had a minor nosebleed while the other boys that were listening were knocked out with a massive nosebleed.

Moka didn't want to hurt Yukari's feelings so she played along, "W-well, I am a g-girl, and I-I can be your f-friend."

"Yaayyy!" Yukari cheered, she nuzzled Moka's chest, blushing madly, "I can tell you that I'm really excited about this."

"**What the hell do you think you doing idiot"** Inner Moka shouted at Outer Moka

"I-I.." Outer Moka tried to response

"**You know what shut up and get rid of the witch now**." Inner Moka shouted**. "And stop embarrassing us**."

**With Naruto in Neko-sensei classroom**

It was two o'clock and Naruto is about to do the final Exams. Neko-sensei put the last paper in front of him with a smile on her face.

He was exhausted from the rigors of testing; he just wanted this to all be over so he could go and sleep; then tomorrow he go and look for Kurumu-chan and apologize to her.

"Come on Naruto-kun you can do it." A voice called from the front of the class.

Naruto stared fixedly at the first question. It was several seconds before it occurred to him that he had not taken in a word of it. "Hey this is easier than I thought."

"You can do Naruto-kun." a familiar voice shouted. Naruto looks up to see Ririko in a cheerleading outfit looking sexy as hell. "Just here to give you extra motivation." She said as she blew a kiss at him.

"Now this is what I call motivation." Naruto replied with a smile on his face as he began to write even faster.

"Damn bitch." Neko-sensei muttered under her breathe as she glared at her best friend who only smiled at her.

"Go Naruto, Go Naruto, Go Naruto" Ririko cheered

**With Moka and the others**

"Hey girls, what's up?" interrupted Tsukune.

"Tsukune, I knew you would arrive." Yukari announced. She looked him over and was quite intimidated but she knew Moka would protect her. "Tsukune Aono. Age: Fifteen, Small build, Grades, Athletic, and Social skills: below Average. Aside from them, you have no useful skills whatsoever. I can't imagine a more half-baked guy."

Those last words got to Tsukune.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. I don't want my Moka hanging around the class the moron." Yukari glared at him.

"Why you little bitch?" Tsukune growl, he walks towards her suddenly fell to his knees and panted heavily. "What the hell is happening to me?" He wondered as he fell to one knee.

"Heheheheehe" Yukari laughed as her wand glowed behind her back.

"Are you alright Tsukune-kun?" a worried Moka ran over to her human friend and kneeled down beside him.

"I'm fine I just felt weird." Tsukune said as the weird feeling vanished. "Thanks for worrying about me Moka-chan." A blush appeared on Moka's face as she helped him up.

"That dupe, how dear he make my Moka blush." a glaring witch muttered as she took out her magic wand and waved it around saying, "How dare you try to steal my MOKA! I'M DECLARING WAR ON YOU!"

"Moka! Watch out" Tsukune shouted as he pushed Moka out of the way and into a wall but nothing happened.

"You fool **Alakazam**!" Yukari shouted as she ran over to Moka.

"Moka I'm so sorry." Tsukune shouted as he tried to run over to Moka when several cleaning supplies came around the corner and started attacking Tsukune. "Arghhh!" He wasn't able to do anything to protect himself so he got pounded until they stopped. Tsukune stood up and started to approach Yukari and Moka.

"Stay away from my Moka." Yukari shouted with venom. She wasn't about to let him touch Moka, she summoned a giant washtub and it fell on Tsukune's head, knocking him out. Yukari finished the assault and happily smiled.

"You see I'm a witch and my magic allows me to do almost everything hahaaha." The witch boasted as she looks at Tsukune who was bleeding from his head. "As long as my wand and I are around, you will aren't going to be around my Moka."

Moka was dragged away by Yukari away from Tsukune who was still out cold.

**Around the hallway**

"Hey boss, the brat just revealed her true form that's against the rules." said one of the goons. They were hiding around the hallway watching the events transpire.

"I know, we just have to wait a little longer, wait for that brat to be alone." The three students walked away from the scene.

**Monster Capital**

**Council Meeting**

"Issa-sama, the half-breed brat is growing too powerful! My son told me he was able to beat everybody that attacks him at the Academy." The head Orc shouted

"He is showing power that he should not have." one of the monster council members shouted.

"There is no way the brat should be that strong! He's a half-breed for heaven sake!" the Lizard head shouted

"We need to stop it before it grows too powerful and destroys us!"

"I want his head. He killed my son." the Crow Tengu head roared

"YES! EXECUTE HIM!"

"ENOUGH!" Issa shouted as his voice echoed throughout the place "I already told you I can't do anything about it because of the will and I'm not going to ruin my reputation because of you fools and your weakling kids!"

"How dare you…

"You fools seem to forget about what my clan did to the brat." Kastu said who was listening to the others for a while now.

"You used that awful seal." Tsurara shouted

"Of course, and my son told me that he would have him under his control and soon we will all get our revenge." Katsu said with a smirk on his face

"Boom" the door was blast off and a pissed off Ageha walk through it "I see you guys had another meeting with me again."

"Ageha I was told you refused to come." Tsurara shouted

"Shut up you bitch that what you always say." Ageha shouted as Tsurara held down her head. "Now I want to know who was stupid enough to put that seal on my Naruto-kun!" she roared

"It was my idea bitch so what are you going to do about it." Katsu boast while thinking that Issa would protect him. Ageha suddenly vanished from the spot with incredible speed that no one expected and appeared behind Katsu.

"This" Ageha replied as she shove her clawed hand through his back and rips out is heart "Never mess with my Naruto" as she crushes the heart in her hands.

"Ku ku ku now I have a reason to kill her." A smile appeared on Issa's face as he vanishes from his seat and slammed Ageha into the wall behind her by her throat "Now you die bitc-" when suddenly Ageha head butted him and then delivered a spin kick to his face that sent him crashing across the room.

"You think you could kill me that easily." Ageha said as she rubbed her throat.

"Then I have to try harder." Issa said from behind her.

"Shit." Ageha shouted in her mind as she was sent into some empty chairs with an uppercut.

"I'm not done with you as yet." Issa said as he lifted her off the ground by her hair only for Ageha to kick him in the balls.

"Eepppppppppp!" That was the sound that came out of one of the most powerful man in the monster world's mouth as he fell to his knees.

"Got you." a monster said as he grabbed Ageha from behind.

**"Ice Age**" was heard and all the monsters was frozen "Ageha-chan, are you okay?" Tsurara yelled as she ran over to her fallen friend.

"Don't touch me." Ageha shouted as she pushed Tsurara away "Because you should have told me that they put seal on Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry Ageha." Tsurara shouted with tears in her eyes as Issa got up.

"Tsurara! It is either her or your clan." Issa said when suddenly Ageha body was frozen expected her head.

"Now know your place." Issa shouted as he attacked Ageha when suddenly a woman who looks exactly like Outer Moka with long pink hair tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes appeared. She wore a large Victorian-styled gown that is black, along with heeled platforms appeared in front of him.

"Akasha-chan, YOU ARE ALIVE." Issa shouted

"Of course I am and I can't allow you to kill my sister's best friend" Akasha replied as she walked up to Issa and place her hands on his cheek "Now stand down"

"I can't" Issa growls

"Please for me" Akasha replied as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I could never say no to you" Issa replied.

"I know you can't" Akasha replied as she hugged him with an evil smirk on her.

**Infirmary**

"Ow, that stings." Tsukune winced.

"Stop being a baby." Kurumu shouted before continuing her work. She was the one who found him and brought him to the nurse's office.

"I'm not a baby and where is Moka? She was knocked out too." Tsukune asked

"Sorry but I only saw you there." Kurumu told him

"Damn that little brat Yukari, she must have taken Moka away." Tsukune replied

"You know, I've heard of her." Kurumu said.

"Really?" Tsukune looked at Kurumu curiously.

"Yeah, I heard that she skipped a few grades because she's a child prodigy. But she's kind of a brat; she pulls childish pranks on her classmates. Everyone in her classes hates her, but I guess that's what happens when you're a child prodigy." Kurumu explained.

"Wow... that's so messed up." Tsukune thought.

Outside of the infirmary, looking through a window, hiding was none other than Yukari. "Tsukune I'll teach you to get in the way of Moka and I."

Yuakri pulled out a voodoo doll made out of what appeared to be straw. "Time to work my magic." she whispered. She put a strand of Tsukune's hair into the doll and made it punch itself.

Back inside the infirmary, Tsukune hit himself with a right hook followed by a left then a right again.

"Tsukune what is wrong with you?" Kurumu asked as she helped him up.

"Ku ku ku" Yukari laughed quietly as she continued to make Tsukune beat himself up. "You don't deserve to be near my Moka."

Moka had finally waked up in a strange place and decided to look for Tsukune who she heard was in the nurse's room. She opened the door.

Moka was shocked to say the least. In front of her was Tsukune touching Kurumu breasts "You pervert, here I'm trying to help you and you decided to grab my breasts." She yelled as she delivered a punch to his swollen eyes.

"Tsukune-kun, how could you?" Moka shouted with tears in her eyes

Tsukune looked up at her, "I swear, this isn't what it looks like. I wasn't controlling my body!"

"Why should I believe you?" Moka asked when they heard laughing

"Hahaha! I got him, man I'm good." Yukari celebrated. She was a little too loud though, everyone heard her. She noticed her mistake and quickly hid, but it didn't do her much, because when she turned around Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune were in front of her, and Kurumu was not happy.

"Come with me." Moka said.

Yukari gulped, "Okay." She said meekly.

**In Ririko class/dungeon**

**El Thor (Judgment of God")**

Description SS Rank

Mostly used to destroy targets from long-range, the user focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, and then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. It can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from the user's hand.

"Now that is what I call a lightning attack" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Don't try to learn all of them or the head master might start asking questions." Ririko told him.

"Find then I will only learn one more." Naruto said as he looks for another one "I'll learn this one."

**Charged Particle Cannon**

Description SS Rank

The user extends both arms before themselves, their open palms facing, the fingers pointed towards the target. Sparks of lightning are generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area. With their arms completely clad in lightning, the user fires a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned lightning at their target. Such beam is shown to be able to completely vaporize what it strikes.

**In the real world**

**Council meeting**

"Why did you help me?" Ageha asked as she saw the woman walked out of the shadows.

"Because I have been watching you since you found Naruto-kun all those years ago and you have gain my interest with your plan." the mystery woman replied as she walked past the unconscious Snow woman.

"Damn it, curse that ability of hers, that's the only reason she could have found us." Ageha thought "Then why are you helping me?"

"Everybody need powerful allies and we both could use one." the woman replied

"I don't need your help." Ageha growled.

"You could have fooled me because if it wasn't for my ability, your illusion would not have been strong enough to fool him." the woman said.

"So you copy my ability and combine it with mine." Ageha said as the woman nodded her head.

"Now let's get out of here and talk or else I going to tell everybody about your plan." the woman told her.

"What about them" Ageha asked as she points on the council members.

"I have erase their memory of the event and place false memory in their mind" the woman replied "Even him" as she points at the head Vampire.

**Empty Classroom**

"Look, Tsukune, I know you're both mad at her..." Moka was interrupted by Kurumu.

"Furious is more like it." Kurumu roared

"Still, you both have to remember that she is a little girl." Moka tried to convince them.

"Who cares Moka, I going to twist her neck for what happen in the Infirmary." said Kurumu as she walked towards the girl but Moka cut her off.

"Listen, Yukari. You have to stop these pranks, if you don't, they'll come back and haunt you. And no one will want to be your friend or help you when you need it." Tsukune told her

Yukari waved it off, "Who cares what an idiot like you say, I'm a genius and I don't need anybody who is not at my level." She looked down sadly, "And besides... I've been alone since the very beginning..."

"She is lonely?" asked Tsukune as she saw it in her eyes and went over to comfort her.

Yukari waved her wand and several objects fell on Tsukune's head. "Hahaha! I can't believe an idiot like you fell for that!" Yukari as she kicked him in the shin and ran down the hall, laughing.

"That little bitch I'm going to kill her!" Tsukune ran towards the door but Moka beat him there.

"Calm down Tsukune, remember she is just a kid after all." Moka replied

"Yeah a kid who almost killed him" Kurumu replied as Moka glared at her

**Later after school**

"Naruto, before it gets late, would you like to go on a walk around the campus?" Ririko asked as she walked over to Naruto.

"Sure, I would love to." Naruto replied with a smile on his face, he begun to get up with a small grunt of pain. His body was still in the healing process after that major workout. Once he was up, Ririko walked over to him and helped pull a shirt over his head.

"As much as I like seeing you without a shirt, I don't want other girls to see you" she locked arms with him and smiled as they began to walk towards the doors of the classroom.

"Lucky bastard." a student sighed as he watched Naruto walk out with Ririko. Another student and his best friend next to him nodded and sighed.

The sun was beginning to set as it sent orange streaks of light over the horizon. It made the trees and building cast shadows across the ground as basketball and football team trained.

Naruto and Ririko gradually walked through the stone streets of the Academy and student ran away when they saw him coming.

"It seems like everybody heard about what happen several days ago." Ririko said she kept her arms interlocked with Naruto's in happiness.

"Good, may be they will leave me alone." Naruto replied.

Slowly by surly the school and the dorms were beginning to turn there lights on as place lit up as they walked by. They kept on smiling as they continued there peaceful walk as they passed more buildings and dorms. The academy was truly large.

**With the young witch**

Yukari laughs as she reflects on her life at Yōkai; nobody in her class likes her because she's a witch and they think she cheats with magic to get good grades. Because of this, Yukari began pulling pranks as revenge for her mistreatment. "Good times."

While Yukari was busy reflecting she bumps into someone or something. "Hey! Watch where you're going moron!" Yukari looked up and she felt fear overtake her body.

"Well well, we finally got you alone. I'm gonna enjoy this." The class president cracked his knuckles.

"You've been very bad my sexy loli." laughed the guy on the right.

"Yeah, revealing your monster form like that." The guy on the left glared at her. "You pissed off the class rep by doing that."

"That's none of your concern, now is it?! So just leave me alone!" Yukari nearly yelled.

"Oh it is." The class rep started, "You see, when a person breaks a rule, our class rep has to punish them, or else other people will think it is okay to break the rules." The class rep picked up Yukari by her wrist and picked her up from the ground. Yukari whimpered from the pain she was receiving. The class rep applied a lot of pressure to her wrist making it hurt her even more.

**With Naruto**

"Naruto, you have really come far in your sealing training" Ririko said sitting on the lawn stroking Naruto's hair that had his head on her lap "By this time next month you might be able to break that Cage DNA SEAL"

"I couldn't have reached this far without my sexy teacher to help me." Naruto replied with a smile on his face as she rubbed her luscious legs.

"Don't start anything you don't plan to finish." Ririko replied with a smirk on her face.

"I always finish everything that I started." Naruto replied as his hand snaked its way under her skirt and into her panties.

"Be quiet bitch." the president shouted as he hit the young witch across her face.

"Arghhhhh-" the witch screams as one of the goons covered her mouth.

"Oh yes" Ririko moans as Naruto began to rub her pussy. "Who-o is-s that-t" she stuttered as Naruto insert his fingers.

Naruto looks up to see who it was but he could see the Class President and his goons "Who cares, it nobody important." as she pushes her backwards.

"Hey boss I think I heard somebody." one of the goons said

"I heard it too let's get out of here." The president said as he took the road to the right.

The group of thugs dragged Yukari out to a nearby lake. They were far from the school, so no one would hear them. They were mist surrounding the lake, so no one would be able to make them out.

"Ow!" Yukari was thrown against a tree, "I so going to drop a house on you as soon as I take out my wand" as she reaches for her wand under her clothes.

"Is the little baby witch going to cry." The class president mocked her then he cracked his knuckles, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

All of a sudden, the three thugs started transforming. Their skin cracked and turned green. Their eyes turned yellow and reptilian, their faces elongated. The trio's hands turned into claws, and their legs became even more powerful.

Yukari was frightened, "They're lizard men. Back off!" Yukari waved her wand but one of the Lizards man was able to grab her wand before she could cast a spell.

"Here boss" as he toss the president who caught it with his teeth and bit off the top of the wand. Yukari looked in horror at the stump where the top of her wand used to be.

"Now let's eat her." The Class president said.

"No boss I want to taste her perfect Loli body" one of them said as he licks his lips.

"Somebody, help me" Yukari shouted

"No one is going to help you my sexy little friend" the goon said

"If you don't they'll come back and haunt you. And no one will want to be your friend or help you when you need it." Tsukune voice rang in her ears "He was right" with tears coming down her eyes.

"Damn I will never understand why people like Rei love Lolis" the other goon said

"Yeah I prefer girls with big breast and looked their age" the Class president said as the goon beside him nods his head.

**With Naruto**

"Naruto we can't do it here somebody might catch us and I don't want to lose my job... Oh yes!" Ririko moans as Naruto began to pump his fingers faster into her pussy.

"Come on Ririko-chan, where is your sense of adventure?" Naruto said as he is sucking on her left breast.

"You are right" Ririko replied

"Yukari!" Moka shouted as she looks around the area "Yukari!"

"They took her to the lake" a voice shouted from the darkness.

"Thank you" Moka shouted

"So it was Yukari that they had" Ririko said as she begins to whine (Jamaican patoi)in Naruto's lap.

"Yeah and If I had known I would have stop them" Naruto replied as he knead her breasts.

"Wow I never expected you to say that" a shock Ririko said as she threw her head back and moan.

"From what I heard she's in a similar situation like me at school" Naruto replied as he took her nipples into his mouth.

"Then let's go and save her" Ririko offered

"Don't need to Moka will save her"

**With Yukari**

Rei finished ripping off her clothes and was admiring her body then he licked his lips."Ahhhhh! Please somebody help me!" Yukari screamed

"No one is going to help you" Rei replied as he began licking from her feet and was making his way up till her back before stopping to yell "Oh yes I love the taste of a Loli"

"Stop it! Get away from me!" Yukari screamed.

*Smack*

"Shut up bitch so I can taste the forbidden fruit" Rei replied as he hit her across her face. Rei then began to lick her stomach.

"Help me get away from me" Yukari screamed out even louder than before.

"Shut up bitch" the Class president shouted as he delivered a powerful blow to the young witch's face which knocked her out.

"Thanks boss, now I can enjoy myself in peace." only to get hit in the head with a stone.

"Get away from her!"

The three lizard men turned around and saw Tsukune standing there.

**With Moka**

"Damn it where are you Yukari-san" Moka wonder as she search the surrounding area "Yukari!" she shouted on top of her voice.

"Argh" was heard followed by an explosion.

"That sounds like Tsukune I have to hurry" Moka shouted as she runs faster towards the lake.

**With Naruto**

"It sounds like the party is already started." Naruto replied with Ririko gyrating in his lap.

"I thought you wanted to have sex with me" Ririko replied "Beside Moka can handle them

"We can do it while we watch." Naruto said when suddenly he and Ririko vanished to their destination.

"You are fast as the rumours say you are" a voice said from around them.

"Come out and face me like the filthy monster you are." Naruto growls with Ririko in his hands.

"You should know your place Half-breed." the voice replied from the darkness.

"Just as I thought, cowards just like a human." Naruto replied as he put Ririko down

"How dare you compare me to a human **Lava Globs**." another voice shouted several globs of lava of various sizes came at them.

"Ririko-chan, move" Naruto shouted as they jump out of the way.

"How dare you attack a teacher" Ririko shouted as she lands back on the ground.

"Fool, he wanted to know where we were." the other voice shouted

"Sorry Swamp" Lava replied.

"**Lightning Bolt"** Naruto said as the lightning came out of his finger at the brothers.

"Shit that was close" Swamp said as they came into the light.

"Who are there guys?" Naruto asked

"They are final year students Swamp and Lava battle" Ririko replied

"So what monster, are they?" Naruto asked as he looks at the two monsters.

"Like that bitch would know" Lava replied only to hear a voice behind him.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to talk to a beautiful woman?" Naruto replied from behind them.

"When did he move?" the twin thought as Lava received a punch to the face that sent him rocketing across the area.

"Lava" Swamp shouted as he jumped over to his brother.

"I'm going to kill you." Lava roared as waves of Lava shot out into the air and came crashing down on Naruto and Ririko.

"Ririko-chan" Naruto shouted as he ran over to her and put his body over hers.

**Back with Yukari**

"Weak fool" the class president roars as he gives Tsukune another punch to his stomach as he fell to his knee.

"Tsukune? Why are you here?" Yukari shouted with tears in her eyes

"To save you" A weak Tsukune said as he trying to get up.

"Why are all the things I did to you?" Yukari still crying she could not believe him, after all she did, and he still came to help.

"Shut up" one of the goon shouted as he punched Tsukune again

"Tsukune!" Yukari shouted

"Listen, *cough* I'm sorry. I know how it's like to be alone. I've been alone for a long time." Tsukune said honestly with blood coming out of his mouth.

"You fool you shouldn't have come; now you are going to die!" Yukari said angrily.

"I rather died than abandoning my friend." Tsukune shouted only to be lifted up by his throat.

"Then die" The Class President said as he prepared to eat him when suddenly somebody grabbed Tsukune out of his hand.

"You?!" The Class Rep growled as he saw Kurumu in the air with his meal.

"Hey boss, it is Moka-chan?" Rei shouted as he pointed at Moka who came out too.

"Yeah, now the real woman is here let me have here first boss."

"Moka run! I can handle these guys." Yukari shouted.

"You can't keep doing that Yukari." Moka walked past the lizard men calmly almost forgetting about them and the danger they poses. "There's nothing wrong with asking others for help if you're scared." Moka smiled at Yukari, kneeling down so she can be at eye level. "You're still young; there is no need to push yourself so hard."

Yukari sniffled, "I'm not a little kid."

"I know you've been alone for a long time." Yukari teared up. "If you feel alone, and need somebody, just say so."

Yukari thought about it, and then looked up at Moka, who had tears falling down her face.

"I was all alone too. Up until I met Tsukune, I never had anybody." Moka said sadly.

"Really?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah." Moka nodded. Tears grew in their eyes.

"And that's why I'll never leave you. No matter what." Moka held onto Yukari's hands. "It's why I want to help you. Because I do want to be your friend."

"Thank you, Moka." Yukari cried onto Moka's shoulders while Moka hugged her and allowed her to release her emotions.

**With Naruto**

"Yes I got them" Lava shouted excitedly as Lava begins to cool down

"Easy brother looks can be deceiving" Swamp told him, not believing that the half-breed was dead

"Whatever bro all I know is that Haiji can rest in peace now" Lava replied with a smile on his face.

"So you guys are working for Kuyo then" Naruto voice was heard as the ground broke way and Naruto who was covered in his lightning amour walked out with Ririko perfectly safe in his hands.

"But how? You should have been burned to a crisp" Lava shouted

"Like a weak monster and his even weaker brother attack can break through my Lightning armour" Naruto replied as he put Ririko down.

"I will show you how weak we are" Lava roared in angry as he began to transform.

"Wait you fool" Swamp shouted but it was too late as his brother skin turned red and muscular, his eyes turned yellow, his ears grew too and his fingers turned yellow and grew 2 inches longer. His brown hair grew longer till it reached his back. Two vertical yellow horns grew on his head as his face looked like a wolf with sharp white teeth. Then out of nowhere, a huge club with spikes on it appeared.

"Roorrrrrrrrrr!" Lava roared

"You fool you just gave away our advantage" Swamp shouted as he transformed too. He looks just like his brother but his skin was green and he had red eyes instead of yellow.

"This is bad Naruto-kun." Ririko said as she looked at their clubs.

**With Moka and Kurumu vs The Lizard men**

"I want the busty one." One of the goons shouted

"The loli is mine." Rei said

"Whatever, I get the pretty one." The class President shouted as Kurumu glared at him.

"I'm a lot pretty than Moka." Kurumu thought

"LET'S GET THEM BOYS!" All three lizard men bared their teeth, and rushed at Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. Moka and Yukari were pushed out-of-the-way by Tsukune as Kurumu flew into the air, but he didn't get away clean. One of the lizards clawed his back and ripped his uniform, drawing blood.

"Tsukune!" Yukari shouted

"I'm fine now. Get them Moka." Tsukune replied with Moka's pendant in his hands.

And just like always Moka was enveloped in a bright flash of light. When it died down, Moka was still standing there with her silver hair, red slitted eyes, exposed fangs and her usually stern expression.

"Get over here sexy and let me touch you" one of the goons shouted as he attacks Kurumu who dodges his attack with ease.

"Not on your life" Kurumu roared as she delivers a powerful kick to the goon's face that sends him crashing into the lake

'T-this is Moka's true form?' Yukari thought.

"OH shit the rumours were true she is a vampire" The Class president as he tried to run away only for Moka to appear in front of him.

"You are going nowhere, little man" Moka replied as she delivered a spinning kick to the president's face that sent him crashing into a tree completely destroying it.

"Boss!" Rei shouted only for the transformed Kurumu to deliver a drop kick that sent him towards Moka.

"Know your place!" Moka shouted as she delivered the finishing blow.

"Moka darling" Yukari happily shouted as she ran towards the vampire only to be hit across the face.

"If you ever touch me without my permission again I will crush you like the bug you are." which made the young witch flinch "Now where is the half-breed?" when she saw a lightning bolt not too far from them.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she flew towards it.

"Got you now half-breed." Moka replied with a smile on her face, leaving a bleeding Tsukune and a scared Yukari.

**Cut**


End file.
